Inominado
by Dondeloth
Summary: Porque aquilo que eu sentia por ele não possuia um nome. Não sabia como descrever aquele sentimento. Vai do peito até minha garganta e se espalha, se alastra, infiltra. Rouba minha voz.
1. Prólogo: O Passado

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Boa Leitura!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"O Passado" <strong>

**OoOoO**

"_**Atiramos o passado ao abismo, mas não nos inclinamos para ver se está bem morto."  
>( William Shakespeare ). <strong>_

_**OoOoO **_

Ela agachou-se no chão e tocou bem de leve com as pontas dos dedos o solo remexido recentemente por uma pegada. Assim como previra estava fresca, o coração explodiu embaixo de suas costelas com batidas desesperadas. Aquilo era uma tremenda loucura, ela sabia disso até seu ultimo fio de cabelo, mas agora estava tão longe de casa, e tão perto do seu objetivo. Embora a possibilidade daquilo dar certo fosse quase nula, ela continuava se agarrando aquela tênue e pequenina esperança, talvez fosse um gesto bobo e inconseqüente, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia evita-lo. Era quase impossível, mas talvez se os deuses a abençoassem aquilo poderia dar certo e então...

Com pressa a moça começou a correr seus passos rápidos e precisos quase não ressonavam na escuridão ao seu redor, em poucos minutos ela percorreu uma distancia impossível para um ser humano normal, mas aquela moça não era qualquer pessoa. Seus olhos eram da cor da lua crescente que percorria o céu, e seu cabelo comprido e negro era um manto sem estrelas. Ela movia-se pela floresta sem o auxilio de nenhuma luz, pois não precisava. Concentrada em seus objetivos Hinata estava muito distante da Vila, e a poucos minutos de fazer o que muitos consideravam suicídio. Ela estava indo atrás de um dos criminosos mais procurados do mundo shinobi. E tudo se resumia ao amor. Ela não suportava mais ver a expressão triste de Naruto, seus olhos cor de céu que iam ficando cada vez mais embaçados com o passar do tempo. Ela simplesmente não suportava mais vê-lo passar ao seu lado e não nota-la, já não conseguia mais lidar com toda aquela indiferença. Então tivera aquela idéia louca, de que talvez ela pudesse trazer de volta aquela pessoa... A pessoa que era mais importante no mundo para Naruto...

Somente de pensar naquele homem um arrepio gélido percorreu seu corpo. Estava com medo. Se metade dos boatos que havia ouvido sobre aquele homem eram verdade, então ela estava indo enfrentar um assassino cruel e de sangue frio, e mesmo assim ela continuava a estimular suas pernas a correrem mais rápido. A pista estava fresca, e algo dentro de seu ser dizia que ela estava próxima... Muito próxima de algo grandioso e assustador.

Contrariando completamente seu senso de proteção, a moça pegou impulso e pulou no galho mais baixo e frondoso de uma arvore. A brisa noturna, percorreu o corpo da Hyuuga resfriando seu corpo suado. Com o byakugan ativado a moça fez uma varredura do local, estava sozinha. Um suspiro de alivio deixou seus lábios. Não muito longe ela ouvia o som de água caindo, se não estivesse enganada então ela estava apenas a poucos metros de uma queda d'água uma cachoeira muito provavelmente. O fato animou a moça, ela sabia lutar muito melhor quando tinha aquele elemento a seu favor. Respirando fundo, a moça tentou acalmar seus pensamentos frenéticos. A imagem de Naruto assomou em sua frente. Ela sabia que estava fazendo algo extremamente perigoso, tinha plena consciência que não era uma shinobi muito habilidosa, mas mesmo assim estava ali. Não era páreo e talvez nunca fosse para aquele homem... Mas, talvez mesmo com tudo contra ela conseguisse e assim poderia trazer de volta um sorriso aos lábios da pessoa amada. Aquilo valeria então todo seu esforço.

Tentando controlar seu corpo para que os membros não começassem a tremer a moça, pulou do galho pousando levemente no próximo. Em poucos segundos ela percorreu mais uma distancia absurda e parou abruptamente muito quieta observando a queda da água. Estava agachada num dos galhos mais altos escondida pela vegetação, sua linhagem sanguinea estava ativada e ela conseguia ver com perfeição a entrada da caverna que ficava parcialmente escondida pelo enorme fluxo de água que caia da cachoeira. Para olhos normais aquela caverna facilmente passaria despercebida.

Pacientemente Hinata observou todo o lugar, o silencio noturno era somente quebrado pelo barulho constante da água batendo na pedra, muitos e muitos metros lá embaixo. A moça sabia que ele estava perto, podia sentir isso em seus ossos, de repente o medo havia se instalado e seu estomago e ela precisava lutar bravamente com a vontade de não sair dali correndo, para se proteger.

Um pequeno movimento furtivo na entrada da caverna fez com que a moça virasse seu rosto naquela direção. Ela quase nada pode divisar a não ser um vulto passando muito rápido, de repente a figura parou bem no meio da entrada da caverna e cravou seus olhos vermelhos escarlates sobre ela. Foi como se todo o mundo parasse alguns segundos.

Os olhos de Uchiha Sasuke eram vermelhos como o sangue que escorria da ponta de uma kunai. Hinata tentou mover-se, mas seu corpo parecia ser feito de pedra. Ela entendeu então que era o pânico que deixava seus membros pesados daquele jeito. Com pressa e muito desajeitadamente Hinata agarrou firmemente o cabo de uma kunai, a figura que momentos antes estava muito nítida na sua frente desaparecera, sentindo o sangue bombear muito rápido em suas veias, Hinata procurou por todos os cantos possíveis, nenhum ruído nenhum movimento, mesmo com o byakugan. Então ela sentiu o golpe antes que pudesse ter tempo de entender o que havia acontecido.

Luzes brancas explodiram do lado direito de sua cabeça, e ela percebeu que estava caindo, tentou usar as palmas das mãos para poder agarrar-se em algo, mas apenas o ar voou muito rápido entre seus dedos. Antes de chegar ao chão seu corpo recebeu um novo golpe e voou muito rápido mudando de direção. Dor explodiu em todo o corpo da Hyuuga quando ela finalmente chocou-se contra a parede da caverna. O mundo inteiro parecia rodar muito rápido diante de seus olhos, parecia que o ar não estava entrando com muita freqüência em seus pulmões.

Com pressa a Hyuuga tentou ficar em pé. Sua visão estava um pouco embaralhada, mas ela podia ainda sim vê-lo em pé no mesmo galho em que ela estivera alguns segundos atrás. Ele erguia-se alto imponente como uma sombra que conseguia ser ainda mais escura que a noite ao redor de ambos. Seus olhos brilhavam com ódio em vermelho. O corpo de Hinata estava tremendo, ela não sabia mais dizer se era de medo, se era pela pancada. Sentia frio embora fosse uma quente noite de verão.

Havia desafiado um homem que era milhares de vezes mais forte do que ela, mas não podia desistir agora, não podia voltar atrás com sua palavra, não quando tanto estava em jogo. Limpou o sangue que escorria de sua sobrancelha esquerda, e preparou-se para a luta, não ia fraquejar não ia desistir.

A sombra parada muito a sua frente entendeu o recado de sua postura, pairou apenas alguns segundos então sumiu na noite, Hinata aparou o golpe então antes que fosse muito tarde, mesmo assim sentiu uma dor excrucitante subir por sua coluna vindo da mão direita que segurava a kunai. Havia sido apenas um golpe, mas ela havia necessitado de toda sua habilidade para interceptá-lo, e mesmo assim quase falhara.

Estavam muito próximos agora, ambos encaravam-se nos olhos, os perolados que não podiam se desviar dos escarlates. Continuavam a empunhar as kunais com força, ambos se medindo, buscando território.

- Intrusa – murmurou Sasuke apenas com um sibilo de voz.

A moça sentiu seu coração galopar em seu peito. O medo parecia soltar-se de cada poro de sua pele. Aquele não era o Sasuke de suas lembranças, um garoto alto de rosto sério, sempre em silencio. Não, aquele era um assassino extremamente poderoso, e cruel. A verdade bateu em Hinata como um golpe de um punho fechado, ele não teria piedade ou misericórdia, se resolvesse acabar com sua vida naquele instante, então quantos dias iriam demorar para que alguém encontra-se seu corpo... Será que algum dia alguém o encontraria?

- Eu posso matá-la num piscar de olhos – continuou o moreno com sua voz gélida e cortante. O peso que ele colocava na kunai aumentava gradativamente, o braço de Hinata começou a tremer loucamente.

- Eu sei – respondeu a moça, tentando evitar que suas palavras tremessem, a hesitação naquele momento seria algo letal.

- Então por que está aqui?

- Vim buscá-lo – respondeu Hinata simplesmente – você precisa voltar para Konoha.

Um sorriso de puro escárnio brincou nos lábios do Uchiha, sua face meio encoberta pelas sombras da noite era ameaçadora.

- Me buscar? E quem foi que lhe disse que eu quero voltar pra aquele maldito lugar?

De uma só vez Sasuke empurrou sua kunai de encontro com a de Hinata, os pés da moça deslizaram no chão levando-a para trás junto com uma nuvem de poeira. Ambos se encararam durante longos segundos, a Hyuuga ofegava, enquanto Sasuke não parecia nem mesmo demonstrar nenhum sinal de cansaço.

- Vá embora –ordenou o moreno imperiosamente – não estou com animo algum de cometer um assassinato nesse momento.

Em nenhum momento Hinata duvidou das palavras do Uchiha, mas mesmo assim não moveu seus pés como lhe pedia sua sensatez. Nunca antes em sua vida estivera tão determinada, e além do mais tinha algo positivo que contava a seu favor. Havia acabado de experimentar a força do homem parado a sua frente, tinha certeza de que se ele quisesse então ela já estaria morta.

- Não posso voltar sozinha – explicou a moça dando um passo à frente e guardando sua kunai. O medo era uma cobra embolada dentro de seu estomago, esperando pra lhe dar o bote, trazendo o pânico, mas ela precisava manter-se firme. Firme como nunca antes havia sido em sua vida. – Por favor, me ouça...

Sasuke observou duramente um momento a mulher parada a sua frente, parecia frágil e era, com um simples golpe ele poderia arrancar-lhe sua vida, mas era obstinada, e não tinha medo. Os olhos grandes e descolorados, o encaravam desafiando-o como se estivessem tentando enxergar dentro dele. Aquilo o irritava profundamente, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe intrigava.

Desde o inicio daquele dia soubera que estava sendo seguido por aquela mulher. Poderia facilmente tê-la despistado, mas ao contrario do que sua racionalidade lhe ordenara deixara que aquela brincadeira de 'pega-pega' continuasse. Ele até mesmo diminuirá o ritmo para observá-la. Não podia classificá-la como uma shinobi de elite, mas muitos desses shinobis não tinham a metade da coragem dela de segui-lo. De olhar para ele daquela forma. Não entendia o que ele via naquele olhar profundo. Seria compreensão? Ele não precisava ser compreendido, não precisava de nenhum sentimento de apoio ou coisas supérflas do tipo. Ele queria vingança para aplacar o ódio que habitava seu ser. O passado havia sido apagado morto... E os mortos não voltavam jamais.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – perguntou o moreno curioso e interrompendo seus próprios pensamentos.

Hinata abriu os lábios para responder, mas nenhum som saiu, poderia facilmente ter mentido, ou não lhe contar a verdade, mas de repente decidiu que a verdade seria a resposta correta.

- Por alguém – respondeu finalmente – seu retorno é muito importante para uma pessoa...

- E você então arrisca sua vida, vindo me procurar? O risco vale a pena.?

- Sim – respondeu Hinata simplesmente – se quisesse me matar eu já estaria morta, mesmo assim está conversando comigo. Você quer entender...

- Chega – interrompeu o rapaz.

Irritado Sasuke desativou o sharingan, o olho direito vinha doendo frequentemente e aquilo lhe tirava completamente seu animo. Fechou os olhos com força, era aquela mulher que estava lhe irritando. Como ela ousava se intrometer daquela forma em sua vida, tamanha insolência merecia a morte, e ele teria muito prazer em matar qualquer um outro que falasse com ele daquela forma... Mas aquela mulher... O que estava acontecendo com ele?

O moreno abriu os olhos agora sua cabeça começava a lhe incomodar também. Não queria mais conversar tinha outras coisas mais importantes para fazer, de repente sair da presença daquela mulher era de extrema importância.

Cansado então o rapaz simplesmente caminhou em direção a escuridão da caverna dizendo a Hinata:

- Se é inteligente, vá embora antes que eu mude de idéia e resolva mata-la.

A moça de orbes perolados percebeu que ele estava indo embora, simplesmente deixando-a ali sozinha. Pensou em todas as pessoas que lhe eram caras, e ponderou todas as ações que poderia tomar. Perdera o duelo, e não conseguira convence-lo, deveria ir embora com a consciência limpa sabendo que pelo menos tentara o seu máximo, mas mesmo assim não moveu seus pés.

O som da água batendo contra a rocha parecia deixar seus pensamentos nebulosos. O homem que caminhava em sua direção e se afastava para longe parecia não ser real, havia tanta desolação em seu rosto, que a moça sentiu seu coração oprimido apenas de observá-lo. De alguma forma não podia deixá-lo ir, mesmo que o certo a fazer fosse exatamente isso. A razão brigava assiduamente contra o coração da moça. Ela não conseguia deixar de olhar para Sasuke... Ele parecia tão sozinho... Muito mais sozinho do que ela se sentia.

- Não vá – pediu a moça agarrando a mão do rapaz quando ele passou do seu lado.

Por um segundo o Uchiha não conseguiu esconder seu espanto, já não podia se lembrar da ultima vez que alguém havia lhe tocado sem medo e por vontade própria. Controlou seu semblante, deixando impassível. Os dedos dela apenas roçavam sua mão, eram lisos e pequenos. De repente a vontade de fechar os olhos e simplesmente aproveitar aquele contato era imensurável. A mulher o estava deixando maluco!

É claro que ele precisava se livrar dela poderia facilmente arrancar sua mão da dela, num movimento brusco, mas os dedos pareciam não querer que ele tomasse tal ato. Não havia ainda percebido, mas por instinto seus dedos haviam também se entrelaçados aos da moça.

Cedendo aquela loucura que envolvia a ambos o rapaz fechou seus olhos, engolindo em seco. Ele podia jurar que havia um perfume de amoras no ar. Com toda certeza provinha daquela mulher... Sasuke estava entretido demais com o que estava sentindo que não percebeu que uma gota de sangue escorreu de seu olho, marcando a pele de sua bochecha.

- Está ferido – exclamou a Hyuuga baixinho preocupada.

Muito perturbado o rapaz abriu os olhos encontrando o rosto de Hinata focado completamente no seu próprio. Seus olhos abertos nus, mostravam uma preocupação verdadeira. Sasuke não soube como lidar com aquilo.

- Não é nada – murmurou por fim o rapaz, limpando com as costas das mãos o sangue, borrando sua pele. Ele tentou desvencilhar-se do contato com aquela mulher, mas ela o impediu.

- Deixe-me ajuda-lo – pediu Hinata baixinho.

- E por que você faria isso? O que ganha em troca?

- Por que pra você tudo precisa ter um motivo? Está ferido isso é motivo suficiente para que eu te ajude.

O moreno não compreendeu o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Não conhecia pessoas desinteressadas, tudo tinha um preço fosse ele baixo ou alto. Mas, mesmo assim ele sabia que não conseguiria convence-la daquilo. Talvez no fundo ele não quisesse convence-la de nada...

Sem parar para pensar no que está fazendo o rapaz então retirou sua mão das dela e disse:

- Venha...

Em silencio conduziu a Hyuuga para dentro da caverna. A entrada do lugar era um corredor baixo e estreito, mas que alguns metros a frente se abria, num jogo intricado de corredores de pedras. Hinata seguiu as costas do rapaz que caminhava por ali sem nenhuma iluminação, assim como ela, o Uchiha não precisava devido a sua linhagem sangüínea.

Os passos de ambos batiam na pedra escura e provocavam pequenos ecos, em momento algum Sasuke olhou para trás para ter certeza se ela o seguia, e Hinata ficou muito contente em ter ele como seu guia, já que o rapaz parecia saber exatamente onde estava indo, ela por outro lado poderia facilmente perder-se dentro daquela caverna.

Mais alguns metros a frente a caverna abria-se numa longa sala em forma oval, ali no meio um pequeno lago parado brilhava com sua água escura, estalactites de vários tamanhos, pendiam do teto da caverna com as mais variadas formas, que haviam demorados anos sem fim param serem formadas.

Com passos controlados, o moreno dirigiu-se até o fundo daquela sala, ali havia um pequeno amontoado de gravetos prontos para serem usados numa fogueira. Com um jutsu rápido e preciso Sasuke ateou fogo a eles. Imediatamente as chamas douradas e laranjas irromperam na caverna, fazendo com que as sombras dançassem nos rostos de ambos e nas paredes de pedra fria.

Sem nenhuma palavra ser pronunciada Sasuke sentou-se do lado da pequena fogueira, Hinata desativou o byakugan e apenas observou também em silencio enquanto o Uchiha despia sua velha capa de viagem negra e deixava a mostra suas calças largas e azuis e seu quimono branco usado como blusa. Ao seu lado havia uma pequena mochila negra, que parecia ser toda a bagagem que ele carregava.

Lentamente sabendo exatamente o que devia fazer Hinata agachou-se na frente do rapaz, e retirou detrás de sua cintura seu quite de primeiros socorros. Ali ela carregava pomadas, álcool, agulhas e uma quantidade razoável de remédios, assim como bandanas e água limpa, num pequeno, mas eficiente recipiente.

Controlando o tremor que ameaçava tomar conta de suas mãos, Hinata molhou um pequeno pano de linho limpo em água e limpou o olho de Sasuke assim como o rosto. Em todo momento o rapaz encarava a rocha atrás das costas da moça, sem ao menos observá-la.

Um pouco assustada por estar tão perto daquele homem, Hinata colocou uma pequena quantidade de pomada dos dedos e passou sobre a pálpebra direita do Uchiha, depois cobriu o olho dele com uma bandagem limpa, para que o olho não tivesse contato com a luz que poderia causar irritação enquanto a pomada fazia efeito.

- Pronto – disse a moça guardando seu quite de primeiros socorros.

Pela primeira vez depois de longos minutos o rapaz encarou a mulher a sua frente. Ela estava completamente indefesa diante dele e mesmo assim parecia não o temer.

O silencio prolongo-se indefinidamente sendo apenas interrompido pelo estalar da madeira que crepitava na fogueira.

Sem pensar no que estava fazendo Sasuke tocou com as pontas dos dedos uma mecha do cabelo de Hinata. Ela em momento algum desvencilhou muito lentamente o moreno levou a mecha até seu nariz e aspirou profundamente o perfume que dali provinha. Flor de ameixa pensou ele enquanto sua cabeça ficava inebriada. Voltou seu olhar negro para ela que continuava parada em sua frente muito calma, muito tranqüila, com olhos límpidos que murmuravam segredos que ele tentava não sentir vontade de desvendar.

- Você tem medo de mim? – perguntou o rapaz depois de observá-la longamente.

Hinata balançou levemente a cabeça respondendo com sinceridade:

- Não... Eu tive, agora não tenho mais.

- Por quem está fazendo tudo isso? - perguntou o rapaz deixando sua curiosidade vir à tona.

A moça pensou se realmente deveria dizer a verdade. Que loucura era aquela havia esquecido do porque que a levara até aquele lugar, a procurar aquele homem. Sentia-se completamente dominada pela presença de Sasuke. O medo então começou a chegar em pequenas ondas, até transforma-se numa imensa correnteza. Que sentimento que era aquele que lhe rondava nos cantos de seu coração?

Ele continuava a observá-la com aqueles olhos nus que não mostravam nada a não ser a mais tremenda escuridão. Precisava responder a pergunta... Dizer a verdade já que não conseguia pensar com clareza.

- Há um amigo seu em Konoha – começou a moça hesitante – ele sente sua falta... Você não pode fazer idéia do quanto...

- Não deixei nenhum amigo para trás – respondeu Sasuke decidido.

- Isso não é verdade – rebateu a moça pousando sua mão sem perceber sobre o braço do moreno – Naruto quer muito que você volte...

Um sorriso discreto e de escárnio brincou nos lábios finos do Uchiha antes dele responder:

- Agora eu posso entender então, você veio atrás de mim por causa do Naruto.

Hinata espantada arregalou seus olhos perolados e levantou-se num rompante, o rapaz também embora seus movimentos parecessem muito mais firmes e discretos que o da moça.

- Ele é a pessoa importante para você não? – continuou Sasuke ignorando o olhar de dor que agora estava estampado no rosto de Hinata – Diga-me, você o ama?

A moça tentou negar veementemente, mas nenhum murmúrio saiu de seus lábios. Não podia negar o que era a mais pura verdade. Olhou para o homem imponente parado a sua frente, o sorriso havia desaparecido por completo. Por todos os Deuses, o que ela havia feito vindo atrás desse assassino?

- Está bem claro que você o ama – agora a voz do moreno era velada, como se escondesse o verdadeiro significado das suas palavras – mas, ele ama você da mesma maneira?

A pergunta provocou uma pontada no peito da moça de orbes perolados. A resposta era tão clara quanto seus próprios olhos. Não. Naruto não a amava, e embora ela buscasse de todas as formas mostrar seu sentimento a ele, nunca o loiro lhe retribuirá, isso porque o coração do Uzumaki também já estava ocupado por alguém.

Sasuke observou o desespero tomar conta de Hinata, era tão fácil visualizar o que ela estava sentindo, com aqueles imensos olhos cristalinos. Sentiu algo remoer dentro de seu ser, quando descobriu que aquela mulher amava seu ex-melhor amigo. Fazia tantos anos que não pensava em Konoha, em Naruto... Havia deixado uma vida para trás como um fardo inútil que não necessitava mais ser carregado. E agora quando menos ele esperava aquela mulher que de alguma forma havia feito parte do seu passado, aparecia na sua frente. Não sabia o que sentia em relação à Hyuuga, mas não conseguia entender, como alguém como ela podia amar alguém como Naruto. Haviam se passado anos, mas não acreditava que o loiro havia mudado pelo menos não que ele tivesse reparado nas ultimas vezes que ambos se encontraram.

Sorriu internamente pensando no sentimento infantil que o invadia, queria virar o rosto daquela mulher em sua direção, obriga-la a olhar somente a ele. Pronunciar somente seu nome, sentir exclusivamente seu toque. Um arrepio percorreu as costas do Uchiha, até a base de seu pescoço. Estava perdendo o resto de sanidade, que havia em sua mente, desde que encontrara com aquela mulher há apenas algumas horas atrás. Não queria mais pensar nas conseqüências de seus atos. Não conseguia pensar, enquanto o perfume dela estava tão próximo. Se acreditasse no impossível, então juraria de pés juntos que estava enfeitiçado.

- Ele não ama você – disse Sasuke cortando o silencio.

Hinata não soube o que responder. Seria burrice contestar a verdade. Mas, por todos os deuses que habitavam o paraíso, por que estava tendo aquela conversa com Uchiha Sasuke. Não que ela estivesse falando muito... Mas, por que esse assunto, a única coisa que ela queria, que viera até ali buscar era a palavra daquele homem dizendo que ele voltaria a Vila, que ela chamava de lar.

Não queria falar, ou pensar em Naruto naquele momento. Precisava voltar para casa, para a segurança de sua família, aquilo tudo estava começando a parecer um sonho bizarro sem sentido. Ela queria acordar imediatamente...

- Preciso ir embora – pronunciou a Hyuuga num fio de voz.

- Pra que? Pra quem? – perguntou o rapaz.

- Para casa... Para ninguém. Eu apenas preciso chegar em casa.

Isso ir embora dali era uma ótima idéia, mas seu corpo não obedecia, seus pés pareciam ter criado raízes no chão. A moça precisou usar toda sua força de vontade para dar o primeiro passo e virar-se de costas aquele homem. Mas nesse momento Sasuke a alcançou.

Os braços rígidos do moreno rodearam a cintura fina da moça, Hinata sentiu o coração explodir em seu peito, não sabia se de pânico, ou de outro sentimento inominado. O rosto do rapaz estava virado em direção ao ouvido da moça, ela podia sentir o hálito quente dele contra seu pescoço, e isso causou arrepios em seu corpo, uma sensação desconhecida até então.

- Não vá embora – murmurou o Uchiha para a moça, suas palavras ecoando na escuridão.

Hinata fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco, a cabeça estava leve e sem nenhum pensamento com nexo. Ela sentiu as mãos grossas do moreno percorrerem seu corpo, nos braços sobre a pesada blusa de frio, no seu estomago descendo levemente até seu ventre. A sensação era boa e indescritível.

Ela queria lutar contra aquilo, estava errado, disso ela sabia, isso era obvio. Mas, porque então tudo parecia ser tão certo? Tão bom e aconchegante.

Sem resistência a moça deixou que Sasuke a virasse em sua direção. Ele era alto notou Hinata num ultimo momento erguendo os pés e enlaçando o pescoço do rapaz com os braços.

O moreno então começou a depositar beijos nas pálpebras da moça, em suas bochechas, no começo do seu pescoço, ao lado de seus lábios... Hinata desejava parar, mas seu corpo havia criado vida própria, a boca buscou a de Sasuke, e tudo então se transformou numa onda de desejo.

Com uma fome avassaladora Sasuke capturou os lábios da mulher entre os seus forçou sua língua sem parada explorando cada contorno daqueles lábios luxuriantes. Aquilo era um sonho um devaneio sem lógica de verão.

Num rompante de ferocidade o rapaz agarrou a moça pelas nádegas, fazendo com ela tivesse que usar suas pernas enlaçando-o pela cintura, o suspiro de lábios fechados que ela emitiu foi seu premio.

De olhos fechados ele caminhou até encostá-la de costas contra a parede de pedra fria, ela não reclamou sorvia com rapidez os lábios do moreno, enquanto deixava suas mãos perdidas naqueles cabelos arrepiados e lisos.

Com sofreguidão o rapaz abandonou os lábios afoitos, e desceu seus beijos por aquele pescoço alvo e gracioso, ouvia-a gemer baixinho, fazendo seu sangue ferver nas veias. Sem pudor algum buscou o seio daquela mulher, deliciando-se com a maciez encontrando-a com o bico intumescido.

- Não... – murmurou Hinata, tentando desvencilhar-se daquele abraço – Não podemos...

- Eu sei – respondeu o moreno ainda beijando-lhe o colo, o pescoço – Mas, eu quero... E você também...

- É errado... Eu...

- Eu sei – continuou o rapaz trincando os dentes, o desejo era muito intenso muito avassalador – Esqueça-o.

Hinata não sabia dizer se era um pedido ou uma ordem, mas então a boca fervente do Uchiha voltara a sua numa confusão de beijos, línguas e dentes, e então todos seus pensamentos foram esvaziados de sua mente. O momento de se separarem havia se perdido.

Sasuke deslizou suas mãos para dentro da blusa de Hinata, encontrando a maciez daquela pele alva. Queria-a nua, sobre uma cama de lençóis de seda, mas naquele momento o chão parecia servir perfeitamente.

Não era romântico, e nem mesmo delicado, mas ela também estava entregue aquele desejo sem nome. Não pensava no que estava fazendo apenas agia por instinto.

Despiu-a rapidamente largando suas roupas pelo chão, e enquanto ainda tirava sua própria roupa deitou-a sobre sua surrada capa de viagem. O coração martelava como um machado contra suas costelas. A mulher abaixo de seu corpo era a criatura mais perfeita que já havia visto em toda vida. O rosto afogueado e vermelhos, os lábios entreabertos e úmidos que prometiam mil beijos cheios de pecados. Sentiu os dedos dela então deslizarem por suas costas causando-lhe arrepios. Hinata então arqueou o corpo e mordeu-lhe o ombro passando sua língua depois sobre a mordida. Ele simplesmente teve de conter o urro dentro dele.

Sasuke penetrou-a com o desespero da primeira vez que engolia suas entranhas, sua cabeça rodava enquanto ele arremetia contra o corpo daquela mulher ouvindo seus gemidos sussurrados com os lábios colados em seus cabelos.

Hinata sentiu todo seu corpo arder, depois ela se derreteu numa onda de calor e aconchego, com os sentimentos em frangalhos ela agarrou aquele homem sem compaixão se deixou ser devastada por aquele ato inominável. Seu corpo parecia ouro liquido, e as lagrimas começavam a se acumular no canto de seus olhos.

Não havia mais sentindo no mundo, muito menos em suas atitudes.

Ambos estavam entregues, rendidos por um ato que jamais devia ter ocorrido. Tremendo e guiado pelos instintos Sasuke mergulhou seu rosto no ombro de Hinata aspirando seu perfume, desejando suplicando em silencio que aquele momento nunca acabasse. Ele nunca havia sentindo aquilo, ela viera até ele sozinha, ele a reivindicava como sendo sua.

A moça de orbes perolados gemeu com os lábios entreabertos sentindo o corpo do Uchiha contra o seu dentro do seu. Suas mãos percorreram suas costas ávidas, passando por seus músculos retesados. Não havia volta... Ela sentiu seu corpo ser levado as alturas, enquanto Sasuke movia-se sobre ela então de repente ambos estavam caindo de um precipício alto demais...

O silencio tomou conta do lugar como se de repente o mundo tivesse voltado correr em seu ritmo normal. Durante longos minutos eles permaneceram sem olhar um para o outro. Sasuke sobre a moça de orbes perolados, ouvindo a respiração dela bater contra seu pescoço, sentindo a maciez de seu corpo, enquanto o remorso começava a se juntar em seus pensamentos. Que loucura era aquela...?

Hinata fechou os olhos com força para que as lagrimas não escorressem por suas bochechas. Em sua mente algo lhe dizia que ela deveria estar desesperada, arrependida, humilhada, mas seu coração estava sereno como não estivera durante um longo tempo. Ela sabia que devia se mexer, mas o peso daquele homem sobre seu corpo era bom e aconchegante. Era tudo tão incoerente para ela. Mesmo assim ela fez aquilo o que seu coração lhe mandava e abraçou o moreno trazendo seu corpo para mais perto do seu, sentindo o coração dele bater de encontro ao dela.

Com sofreguidão Sasuke ergueu seu rosto encarando a mulher em seus braços. Seu coração parou em seu peito, quando encontrou olhos translúcidos sem um pingo de arrependimento.

Contrariando todo seu senso de responsabilidade, o rapaz percorreu o rosto dela com o toque de seu dedo. Ela parecia tão plácida e delicada. Ele queria simplesmente se matar por horas atrás te-la atacado com tamanha força. Ela era tão frágil, e tão forte ao mesmo tempo. Um mistério que ele daria tudo para desvendar.

- Hinata... – ele murmurou na escuridão, sua voz soando rouca, e sem jeito. Ele precisava dizer alguma coisa. Concertar o erro que havia cometido, havia sido um erro? Era isso que ela estava pensando enquanto observava-o de forma tão atenta. – Eu...

- Não diga nada – pediu a moça sussurrando – eu não preciso de palavras...

Ela escondeu a cabeça no ombro dele, então ele sentiu o choro dela úmido e quente contra seu ombro. Ele não sabia o que fazer, o que dizer. Um bolo desconfortável havia se instalado em sua garganta. Por todos os deuses o que ele faria? Perdido e confuso Sasuke simplesmente abraçou-a mais, querendo tirar dela aquelas lagrimas.

Hinata aspirou o perfume daquele homem. Algo forte e masculino levemente almiscarado. Ela sabia daquele momento em diante que nunca mais iria esquecer aquele cheiro.

Em sua mente muito lentamente, ela lembrou-se do pai, da irmã do primo, em sua família, viu o rosto dos amigos que tanta amava, e do lugar que desde criança havia aprendido a chamar de lar: Konoha, as lagrimas deslizaram por suas bochechas em silencio salgadas e quentes, enquanto ela imaginava o rosto de Naruto, seus olhos azuis e brilhantes sempre alegres. Ele havia sido a luz de sua vida durante tantos anos, a única vela brilhante que havia lhe guiado, então agora com um simples sopro aquela vela havia se apagado. Hinata abriu os olhos e observou o rosto do moreno Uchiha pairando sobre o seu. Eles eram negros profundos, ela sentiu-se despencar dentro deles enquanto a escuridão ao seu redor se adensava. Ela se agarrou em Sasuke.

Meu Deus, o que ela havia feito?

**OoOoO**

**Continua**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>Então parece que hoje é o dia da volta dos mortos vivos. Pois é depois de meses sem postar nada aqui estou novamente com este projeto. Não sei como defini-lo, apenas devo dizer que é algo que há muito tempo habitava minha mente.

Devo deixar duas coisas claras: Primeira, há muito tempo deixei de acompanhar Naruto, por isso embora a historia passe no universo do nosso querido ninja loirinho, vocês caros leitores, poderam notar poucas semelhanças com a continuação do mangá. Apenas tentei manter a personalidade dos personagens.

Segundo: Embora eu esteja estudando, trabalhando vou tentar manter um ritmo constante de postagens, por isso mesmo essa historia ja possui seis capitulos completos. Não se preocupem.

Enfim acho que é isso, estou insegura, e não sei como essa historia será vista, mas mesmo assim decidi posta-la. Opiniões criticas, positivas ou não são sempre bem-vindas.

**Reviews? **


	2. O Presente

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, créditos a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Boa Leitura!<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>É preciso fazer um esforço para deixar se sentir o presente, como na música para deixar de ouvir o timbre dos instrumentos."<strong>_

_**(Hugo Von Hofmannsthal)**_

**_OoOoOoO_  
><strong>

Ele sentiu sua cabeça voar para trás com o golpe, mas no momento seguinte seus punhos já haviam voado para frente, mesmo quando ele estivera por aquela fração de segundos de olhos fechados. O som de carne batendo contra carne chegou aos seus ouvidos, logo depois seguido de um resmungo abafado de dor. Ótimo ele tinha acertado o desgraçado mesmo no escuro. Era bom assim quando a sorte estava do seu lado. O que ocorria somente raras vezes.

Vários pares de mãos apanharam seus braços, ele tentou se desviar, mas não foi rápido o suficiente. Ultimamente isso vinha acontecendo eles sempre vinham em números cada vez maiores.

Sem muita coordenação ele chutou um dos garotos que estavam o prendendo atrás dele, o resultado foi um soco bem cheio no meio do seu nariz. Droga ia deixar manchas na sua camisa. Ia ser uma longa historia pra tentar encobrir.

Vários outros socos vieram depois do primeiro, ele tentou se defender usando as mãos para aparar os golpes, mas alguém também agora estava segurando suas mãos. Durante alguns segundos ele perdeu noção das direções os socos e chutes agora vinham de todos os lados. Muito distante ele podia ouvir o barulho que os garotos estavam fazendo enquanto o espancavam. Eles estavam muito longe da casa sede, ninguém iria os ouvir. Ótimo ele odiava quando havia platéia, sabia muito bem que ninguém viria em seu auxilio, por isso mesmo ele trancou os lábios e não deixou nenhum som escapar somente o ar enquanto seu rosto era pressionado na grama e o mato começava a pinicar sua língua.

- Vamos Hyuuga – gritou um garoto – levante-se!

Alguém o puxou pela gola do seu colarinho fazendo com que ele pudesse finalmente enxergar os agressores, nenhuma surpresa os mesmo caras de sempre da família primaria, mas dessa vez ele pode divisar um ou dois da família secundaria, eles eram bem visíveis com suas marcas verde-jade em suas testas. Ótimo a confirmação oficial que ele era o cara certo a ser odiado.

- Vamos – exclamou o que parecia ser o líder do bando – você não vai me bater? Ou prefere chamar a mamãezinha?

- Seu desgraçado! – gritou Kyo – deixa a minha mãe fora disso, o teu problema é comigo!

Mais uma vez o soco veio de baixo para cima, acertou bem no meio do seu estomago, saliva voou de sua boca respingando no chão. Droga mil vezes droga! Se pelo menos ele fosse mais forte, só um pouco! Então finalmente ele ia conseguir acabar com aquelas surras, e ensinar uma lição pra aqueles idiotas, todos eles de uma vez por todas.

Ele sentiu seu corpo ser jogado em varias direções. Pelo visto hoje, eles não estavam dispostos a somente zoar da cara deles, ia ser uma daquelas surras que iam durar algum tempo. Ele pediu silenciosamente para não perder a consciência, aquilo era ruim de mais.

O tempo passou como um caramujo numa maratona, outro golpe acertou bem seu lado direito do rosto. Luzes multi-coloridas explodiram bem na frente dos seus olhos. Ele estava completamente ferrado.

Então uma voz potente que ele conhecia muito bem ressoou em seus ouvidos.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – exigiu saber Neji.

Tudo parou de repente, Kyo sentiu suas pernas se dobrarem enquanto ele ia ao chão, seu rosto descansou alguns segundos na grama antes dele erguê-lo e encarar o rosto austero e muito frio do tio. Não podia ficar melhor.

- Vamos – continuou Neji – eu quero uma explicação. E uma bem coerente.

Todos os garotos ficaram em silencio, encarando os próprios pés que de repente pareciam terem se tornados muito interessantes. Nenhum se mexeu ou disse qualquer coisa, inclusive Kyo. Aquilo estava começando a deixar Neji bastante irritado.

- Se mandem daqui – mandou o Hyuuga, enquanto os garotos saiam correndo e bem depressa. – Você não Kyo, você fica.

O garoto sentiu seu estomago despencar dentro do corpo, levantou o rosto para encarar o olhar perfurante de Neji. Ele sempre se sentia extremamente humilhado quando aquilo acontecia.

- Sua mãe não vai ficar nada contente, quando descobrir o que acabou de acontecer. – disse Neji agora com o timbre de voz mais calmo.

- É só você não contar pra ela – respondeu Kyo orgulhosamente do alto dos seus oito anos.

- E você acha mesmo, que ela não vai notar com esse olho roxo, e esse nariz escorrendo sangue? Meio difícil.

Com pressa e sem jeito, o garoto limpou o nariz. Ele já tinha um plano formado na cabeça, ia chegar em casa e esconder a camiseta até achar um momento oportuno para lava-la. Quanto ao olho roxo ele diria pra mãe que havia caído da arvore num treino. Idiota claro, e ele detestava bancar o idiota para mãe, mas ele não precisava que ela ficasse ainda mais preocupada com ele.

- Venha cá – chamou Neji.

Kyo foi relutante. Ele odiava quando Neji o via naquele estado, afinal o que ele podia pensar de um garoto que nem mesmo podia se defender? E ele era tão forte. Alto e imponente, com os cabelos longos e presos cor de chocolate. Sempre tão serio e capaz de si mesmo. Não era a toa Kyo sabia que ele era conhecido como o gênio Hyuuga mesmo pertencendo a família secundaria. Ele simplesmente adorava o tio, e o admirava profundamente embora nunca tivesse lhe dito isso.

Com um lenço amarrotado Neji limpou o sangue do nariz do garoto. Graças a Deus não havia sido quebrado, ou ele não se responsabilizava pelas conseqüências dos seus atos. Ele era um homem frio e calculista e sua raiva demorava a aparecer, mas ele simplesmente não podia mais suportar aquele garoto sendo espancado frequentemente como vinha acontecendo. Ele não merecia isso, muito menos a mãe dele.

Ainda limpando o garoto Neji pensou na prima. Hinata ficaria pálida como um fantasma quando visse o filho naquele estado. Neji não podia deixar de se responsabilizar por aquilo. Falhara mais uma vez com Hinata. Oito anos atrás quando não havia conseguido descobrir quem fora o maldito desgraçado que a engravidara e simplesmente a abandonara, e agora quando o filho único dela sofria pelo fato de não ser aceito na família Hyuuga. Ele não era da família primaria, nem da secundaria, e todos os desprezavam, principalmente o avô. Neji não podia deixar de sentir uma imensa simpatia pelo garoto. Ele era esperto, e levava jeito para as artes marciais, era alto para idade, e muito mais maduro do que muitos garotos que exibiam por ai o sobrenome Hyuuga. Era um fardo muito pesado para aquele menino carregar sendo rejeitado, fardo que o próprio Neji havia carregado anos antes.

O Hyuuga mais velho, virou o menino em sua direção limpando agora sua camiseta bastante danificada, mais uma vez ele ficou olhando para o rosto do garoto tentando decifrar aqueles traços, buscando uma pista de quem seria seu pai. Mas, como sempre não conseguiu chegar a lugar algum. A única coisa que ele via eram cabelos rebeldes e pretos que pinicavam quando ele passava a mão por sua cabeça. Um rosto miúdo com uma boca pequena, parecida demais com a de Hinata. Somente nos olhos podia se ver que ele não era um Hyuuga completo. Os olhos de Kyo eram da cor do chumbo liquido, cinzas como nuvens carregadas de tempestade, Neji daria qualquer coisa para descobrir quem havia sido o homem que corrompera o olhar dos Hyuuga naquele menino, o homem que corrompera Hinata... Sua Hinata, então finalmente ele poderia ter sua vingança, lenta e muito dolorosa.

- Ai – exclamou o garoto.

- Desculpe – respondeu Neji. – Pronto está bem melhor.

- Obrigado, mas você sabe muito bem que eu não precisava da sua ajuda, eu podia dar conta deles sozinho.

- Claro – escarneou Neji – pare com isso Kyo, você não tem culpa de nada. Não é justo um homem ser atacado por um bando. Não há vergonha nisso

- Aposto que se fosse você, teria conseguido escapar...

- Provavelmente – respondeu Neji – mas eu tenho anos a mais de treinamento do que você, tirando o fato de ser um jounin.

- O melhor de todos! – exclamou Kyo sentindo o peso de orgulho pelo tio. Ele queria tanto que Neji fosse seu pai. Já que seu pai de verdade, não se importava com ele. Ótimo então ele também não se importaria com seu pai. Ele iria escolher seu próprio pai e deixa-lo orgulhoso.

- Me treine! – implorou o menino pela milionésima vez!

O rosto de Neji tornou-se sombrio.

- Você sabe que não posso Kyo, seu avô não permitiria.

- E daí? – exclamou o garoto muito alto – por que eu tenho que me importar com ele? Ele me detesta, eu não ligo pras ordens estúpidas dele.

Neji queria dizer que também não se importava, mas não podia. Ele possuía uma responsabilidade imensa agora contra seus ombros. Acima de todas suas expectativas ele havia se tornado o herdeiro Hyuuga, logo depois que o pai de Hinata descobrira sobre sua gravidez e lhe deserdara. Hiashi havia tentando colocar Hanabi no lugar, mas ninguém ordenava nada a Hanabi, e a única coisa que a irmã mais nova de Hinata queria era continuar sendo uma ANBU. Então sem alternativas e extremamente furioso Hiashi passara o posto a Neji, já que ele não podia suportar olhar para sua primogênita que lhe trouxera tantas desgraças. Neji simplesmente suportava o tio, porque agora em sua atual posição ele podia interceder muito mais pela família secundaria, mas acima de tudo o que ele mais odiava era ver como o tio tratava a própria filha.

- Não posso – respondeu Neji por fim – e não faça essa cara, eu tenho certeza que com o tempo você ira melhorar. Agora acho melhor você correr para casa e trocar de roupa. Quando passei no escritório do seu avô vi sua mãe lá. Parece que ela voltou de viagem mais cedo.

- Droga! – exclamou Kyo divido entre a alegria e o medo.

O garoto estava se preparando para correr quando uma voz o paralisou.

- Neji? Kyo?

O Hyuuga mais velho virou-se bruscamente sentindo o choque percorrer seu corpo. Não importava quanto tempo se passava ele nunca conseguia se preparar para se encontrar com a prima, ela sempre conseguia furar todas suas barreiras.

Neji observou avidamente enquanto Hinata vinha caminhando pelo jardim na direção dos dois. Ela estava usando suas roupas de viagem ainda cheias de poeira, o que indicava que assim que ela fora liberada de suas obrigações viera atrás do filho, como a mãe coruja que era. Seu cabelo estava preso num alto rabo de cavalo enquanto algumas finas mechas estavam presas pelo suor em seu pescoço. Neji teve de engolir com dificuldade ao ver aquilo. Ele também reparou que uma de suas mãos estava enrolada em bandanas. Provavelmente ela deveria ter se ferido na ultima missão. O rapaz deixou que suas mãos se transformassem em punhos cerrados. Maldito Hiashi com seu orgulho sem fim mandando a filha fazer serviço diplomático, expondo-a ao perigo.

- Kyo – chamou Hinata se aproximando do primo e do filho – saia de trás do ni-san. O que aconteceu?

Nenhum dos dois se moveu Kyo teve de conter a vontade de realmente se esconder entre as pernas de Neji. Ele não queria deixar a mãe triste... De novo.

- Kyo – chamou Hinata mais uma vez agora parando em frente ao filho – o qu... Meu Deus o que aconteceu com seu rosto?

Num segundo depois Hinata estava de joelhos em frente ao garoto examinando de perto seu nariz inchado e o olho roxo.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela aflita – quem fez isso?

- Não é nada mãe – respondeu o menino sem graça – eu só... Cai de uma arvore...

- Você? Mas, você adora altura! Neji – exigiu a moça – o que realmente aconteceu?

- Desculpe-me Hinata-sama, quando eu cheguei aqui Kyo já estava bastante encrencado.

- Para com isso mãe eu to bem!

Ignorando completamente o protesto do menino Hinata puxou-o contra seu corpo erguendo seus braços para tentar proteger seu filho embora o mal já tivesse sido feito. Ela sabia muito bem que Kyo era visto como seu filho bastardo e sofria nas mãos dos outros garotos de sua idade. Ela simplesmente senti-se uma inútil de não conseguir fazer nada para evitar aquilo.

Hinata soltou o filho e levantou-se muito irritada.

- Diga-me Kyo quem foi?

- Mãe!

- Eu não quero saber, quero que me diga o nome dos garotos que te bateram.

- Não! – explodiu o menino – eu sei me defender sozinho.

- Mas..

- Deixe-o Hinata-sama.

A moça sentiu a mão do primo sobre seu ombro, forçando que ela olhasse para ele. Havia tanta paciência naquele olhar tão parecido com o seu. Ela simplesmente não saberia o que fazer se não fosse por Neji e sua irmã.

- Isso é minha culpa – murmurou a moça derrotada.

- Não, não é – respondeu Neji muito serio – você sabe disso. Não se torture.

- Eu deveria ser capaz de fazer algo Neji, ele é meu filho.

- Eu sei, e entendo sua preocupação, mas você está de mãos atadas aqui. Infelizmente nesse caso ninguém iria dar ouvidos as suas preocupações.

- Isso é tão injusto – exclamou Hinata cansada – ele não tem culpa de nada!

Neji aumentou a pressão no ombro da moça. Ela possuía sombras escuras sob seus olhos claros. Noites insones ele sabia disso. Ele faria qualquer coisa para protegê-la...

- Você também não tem culpa Hinata-sama – respondeu o rapaz – há apenas um culpado nessa historia toda.

- Ni-san – murmurou a moça fechando os olhos. Ela não queria entrar naquele assunto de novo.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Não vou mais insistir por um nome, mas eu ainda não desisti.

- Estou cansada. Acho que vou para casa, antes de entregar o relatório mensal na sede jounin.

- Posso fazer isso por você Hinata-sama.

- Obrigada ni-san, mas parece que meu pai está te procurando. Um assunto urgente de ultima hora.

O rosto de Neji tornou-se muito serio de repente. Ele detestava aquelas reuniões de emergência com Hiashi. Nunca eram por uma boa causa.

- Então eu vou indo – respondeu o Hyuuga – nos vemos mais tarde Kyo.

Sem dizer mais nada, o rapaz se afastou em direção a casa sede Hyuuga.

Hinata suspirou tentando relaxar a tensão em seus ombros. Estendeu a mão para o filho com um sorriso:

- Vamos, você precisa limpar esse nariz direito, depois veremos o que eu faço com esse seu olho.

Kyo hesitou alguns segundos antes de pegar a mão da mãe.

- Você está brava comigo? – perguntou o menino encabulado.

- Não – respondeu Hinata sorrindo.

Mais aliviado o menino agarrou a mão de Hinata sorrindo. Ele não ligava de ser chamado de 'filhinho da mamãe' por estar de mãos dadas. Sentira muitas saudades da mãe, pois ela passara quase um mês em Suna resolvendo serviços diplomáticos para o avô embora ele não fizesse idéia do que isso significava. Parecia ser algo importante, porque ela sempre voltava bastante cansada. Ele sabia disso devido as olheiras embaixo dos olhos da mãe.

- E então – perguntou a moça de orbes perolados enquanto caminhavam pelo bairro Hyuuga – como foram as coisas enquanto eu estive fora, você se comportou?

- Lógico – respondeu Kyo alegremente – comi inclusive os legumes que me pediu embora eu odeie aquilo. Mas, de resto não aconteceu nada de importante.

O menino preferiu não dizer que na maior parte do tempo havia estado sozinho. Quando a mãe não estava ali ninguém parecia lhe dar muita importância. Somente a tia Hanabi e Neji, mas eles eram pessoas muito ocupadas, e não podiam passar muito tempo com ele.

- Mas, me conta da sua missão mãe. Como foi? Houve alguma luta?

Hinata sorriu discretamente da curiosidade do filho. O menino parecia estar sempre pronto pra entrar numa confusão. De quem será que ele havia herdado aquilo?

O pensamento fez com que ela estremecesse involuntariamente. Ela não devia pensar em coisas como aquelas. Kyo era somente seu filho e de mais ninguém. Nenhuma pessoa em Konoha sequer podia suspeitar de nada. Era muito perigoso. Ela havia escondido de todos até aquele momento a identidade do pai do seu filho. Inclusive do próprio pai. Ele não devia saber. Nunca.

- Mãe! Você ta me ouvindo?

- Hum..? – respondeu Hinata distraída, tentando espantar os pensamentos.

- Você viu o Gaara?

- Kyo, você não deve chamá-lo assim, ele é o Kazekage.

- Mas o tio Naruto sempre chama ele assim, pelo nome, ou de cabeça de cereja.

Hinata arregalou os olhos, ela devia parar de deixar o filho andar com Naruto.

- Kyo – explicou a moça - mais respeito, e não chame o Naruto de tio.

- Por que? Ele diz que não tem problema.

Hinata suspirou vencida. Seu filho parecia conter uma energia infinita. Pelos Deuses a única coisa que ela queria era que ele fosse feliz.

A moça de orbes perolados olhou o perfil do menino, enquanto esse lhe contava mais uma de suas aventuras. Ele estava crescendo muito rápido ela notou. Já faria nove anos naquele inverno. O tempo passava muito depressa.

Ela não conseguia cansar de olhar para ele. Será que alguém era capaz de notar a semelhança que havia entre ele e o pai. Hinata torcia para que não. Mas, ela não podia deixar de notar. No cabelo negro e rebelde do menino, no seu porte altivo e orgulhoso. Na vontade de ser sempre o melhor. Era uma sorte ele ter nascido com os olhos levemente perolados. Senão realmente ela teria muito mais trabalho para esconder o nome dele...

Hinata deixou os pensamentos correram sem direção. Desde aquela noite ela nunca mais encontrara-se com ele... Uchiha Sasuke. Obviamente ela não fora tola o suficiente para procurá-lo. Depois do que havia acontecido entre eles, Hinata simplesmente permaneceu acordada, enquanto Sasuke adormeceu com os braços ao seu redor. Quando os primeiros raios de sol iluminaram a caverna a moça desvencilhou-se dele, vestiu suas roupas e partiu sem acordá-lo, sem dizer ou escrever algo.

Nunca mais o viu. Ele não veio procurá-la. Ela não foi buscá-lo. Tudo não teria passado de uma memória se naquela noite ela não tivesse concebido Kyo. Como ela iria imaginar que tudo aquilo iria ocorrer entre eles? Havia sido sua primeira e única experiência com um homem, e depois de alguns dias ela se descobrira grávida. O medo, tomou conta do seu ser naquela época, mas mesmo assim ela não foi procura-lo. O que ele iria dizer? Ela não sabia, não tinha desejo em saber. Melhor assim.

Então ela escondera o nome do pai do seu filho, mais do que tudo ela sabia que havia sido isso que feriu seu pai a ponto de nunca aceitar o neto. Mas, ela não podia se arriscar. A única coisa que ela desejou quando descobriu que esperava um filho era proteger a criança. Kyo nunca seria uma arma, nunca seria uma isca. Ele era o filho dela, e ela o protegeria até que houvesse um ultimo suspiro em seu corpo.

Ela iria protegê-lo de todos. Era uma promessa.

Perdida em pensamentos mãe e filho chegaram até a pequena casa onde viviam. Era um lugar modesto que ficava bem aos fundos do bairro Hyuuga. Quando o pai de Hinata a deserdara, ela havia sido posta ali, como se ele quisesse esconder a vergonha que era o filho dela. Devido a distancia eles possuíam pouco contato com outros membros da família naquele lugar. Ali até mesmo a presença de servos era algo incomum.

Mas, a moça de orbes perolados preferia assim. Ela nunca sentira-se tão bem no seu antigo e requintado quarto, quanto se sentia naquela modesta casa de dois cômodos.

Ali ela podia viver em paz, e imaginar dias melhores, dias onde ela finalmente conseguiria juntar dinheiro para comprar uma casa longe do bairro Hyuuga e se sustentar sozinha, sem a ajuda do pai. Assim talvez ela poderia dar uma condição de vida melhor a Kyo. Pelo menos ele não iria mais servir de saco de pancada dos outros Hyuuga.

Mas, ela ainda tinha um longo caminho pela frente. Como penitencia por envergonhar a família, o pai a obrigava a fazer serviços para o clã e não aceitar outros trabalhos na Vila, mesmo sendo uma shinobi. Assim ela possuía apenas o essencial para os gastos imediatos, juntando o pouco que conseguia. Ainda faltava muito para eles possuírem sua própria casa.

Hinata abriu a pequena porta de correr, e encontrou a cozinha quase da mesma forma que deixara. A louça do café ainda estava sobre a mesa, o que significava que o filho não havia mentido. Ele estivera se alimentando. Bom garoto.

- O que você trouxe pra mim? – perguntou o menino ansioso.

- Surpresa!

- Ah mãe!

- Nada disso, quero você direto no banho, depois vamos dar um jeito nesses seus machucados.

Sem pestanejar Kyo correu para o banheiro, despindo e largando suas roupas pelo caminho. O menino precisava de pulso firme. Cansada demais para ralhar com o filho pela atitude Hinata simplesmente recolheu a roupa suja jogando-a na maquina de lavar na pequena lavanderia depois da cozinha.

Naquele momento acima de tudo ela ansiava por um banho e boas horas de sono. Seria perfeito, mas ela ainda tinha o jantar para preparar e antes disso ainda precisava entregar alguns relatórios no escritório da Godaime. Serviço burocrático. Ela daria qualquer coisa para cair na cama naquele instante mesmo.

Mas, sabendo que não podia a moça tratou de arranjar serviço para as mãos e assim espantar a canseira. Lavou a pequena louça e arrumou uma mesa com café da tarde, ela comeria algo com Kyo, então sairia para terminar seus compromissos daquela tarde.

Minutos mais tarde Hinata ouviu o som do chuveiro cessar abruptamente, alguns minutos mais tarde Kyo, surgiu na cozinha descalço e com os cabelos molhados espetados em todas as direções possíveis. Ele não estava tendo muito sucesso em deixar o cabelo crescer. Hinata sabia que ele fazia aquilo, pois queria ficar parecido com Neji... Ele sentia falta de uma presença masculina.

- Que cheiro gostoso – exclamou o menino sentando-se à mesa da cozinha.

Hinata sorriu colocando a primeira panqueca no prato de Kyo e servindo uma segunda para si mesma. Ela viu o menino despejar uma quantidade incrível de mel no prato

- Coma devagar.

Kyo obviamente ignorou o pedido.

- Eu vou precisar dar uma saída, entregar uns papeis para Tsunade-sama, não vou demorar.

- Posso ir com você?

- Eu disse que não vou demorar.

- Mas...

Kyo estava para discutir quando uma batida na porta interrompeu a conversa. Sem ter idéia do que poderia ser, Hinata levantou-se deixando sua panqueca pela metade e abriu a porta.

Neji estava parado com sua expressão solene no rosto.

- Ni-san.

- Hinata-sama, lamento interromper, mas eu acabo de receber uma mensagem urgente da Godaime, ela nos quer ver em seu escritório agora mesmo.

Sem entender Hinata arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Tem certeza Neji-nisan?

O rapaz concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Bem eu precisava de qualquer forma entregar os relatórios... Você pode esperar apenas alguns minutos para eu poder lavar meu rosto?

Neji concordou.

- Posso ir junto? – pediu Kyo animado – eu quero ver a Tsunade –obachan.

- Kyo! – exclamou Hinata correndo para o banheiro.

Com muita pressa a moça lavou o rosto e passou apenas os dedos pelo cabelo bagunçado. Era o máximo que ela iria conseguir para estar apresentável.

Hinata voltou para a cozinha com alguns pergaminhos debaixo do braço.

- Fique aqui – ela pediu para o filho.

- Mãe, por favor! Eu vou me comportar.

Hinata ponderou aquilo, sabendo que assim que o garoto encontrasse com alguns de seus colegas aquela parte de se comportar seria rapidamente e muito convenientemente esquecida.

- Deixe-o ir Hinata-sama, se disser não ele apenas vai nos seguir.

Espantada a moça olhou para o primo. Desde quando ele conhecia tão bem seu filho?

- Está certo Kyo, mas você vai ficar comigo, e não ira atrapalhar ninguém entendido?

O pequeno garoto concordou com um aceno de cabeça, engolindo rapidamente seu ultimo pedaço de panqueca com mel e seguiu os dois para fora de casa.

**OoOoOoO **

O sol do fim de tarde era quente os raios tocavam a copa das arvores de maneira quase que horizontal. O ar estava abafado e pesado, a caminhada do bairro Hyuuga até o escritório da Godaime não era longa, mas suficiente para que dentro de poucos minutos Hinata começasse a suar debaixo das roupas pesadas que estava usando. A idéia de um banho estava ficando cada vez mais atraente.

Ao seu lado Neji caminhava com passos precisos e rápidos, seu rosto austero estava impassível, mas a moça podia quase que jurar que o primo sabia qual era o motivo da Godaime precisar chamá-los, ela podia imaginar que boas noticias não eram.

Fazia tanto tempo desde a ultima vez em que ela estivera sob o comando de Tsunade-sama, não fazia idéia do porque ela havia também a convocado... Estava curiosa, e um pouco aflita.

A frente deles Kyo caminhava quase correndo, o garoto era impossível e adorava ir ao escritório com ela. E por que ele não deveria gostar? Ali todos eram amigáveis com ele, dando-lhe doces escondidos e mexidas no cabelo.

Eles atravessaram os portões do prédio e logo em seguida estavam dentro da sala para visitas. Shinobis caminhavam rapidamente pelo lugar, terminando suas ultimas horas de trabalho naquele dia.

Hinata virou-se para o primo dizendo:

- Eu preciso entregar esses documentos, no departamento diplomático, você pode ir indo para a sala da Godaime eu encontro com você lá.

Neji confirmou com um aceno de cabeça e começou a subir a escada oval para o ultimo andar.

Com pressa Hinata agarrou a mão de Kyo e andaram até os fundos do ultimo pavilhão. Ali ela entregou os documentos que precisava, e assinou mais alguns papeis para se ver livre finalmente daquele serviço. Com tudo terminado então a moça fez o caminho de volta. Estavam alcançando a entrada principal quando uma voz muito conhecida a chamou:

- Hinata!

A moça virou-se rapidamente, o cabelo comprido batendo em seu rosto. Alguns passos atrás dela estavam seus antigos companheiros de time Aburane Shino, e Inuzuka Kiba!

- Tio Kiba! – gritou Kyo e saiu correndo pelo corredor.

O menino atirou-se nos braços de Kiba que rapidamente começou uma sessão de cócegas!

- Para com isso! – gritou Kyo rindo com muita força.

Hinata sorriu e caminhou até os amigos. Shino cumprimentou-a com um aceno e cabeça dizendo:

- Não sabia que você havia voltado de sua missão.

- Conseguimos um acordo mais rápido do que pretendíamos. Kiba o Kyo está ficando sem ar.

Rapidamente o rapaz parou com as brincadeiras, e olhou para a moça a sua frente. Ela estava ainda mais bonita do que ele se lembrava. Hinata finalmente parecia ter atingido o ápice de sua beleza agora que era uma adulta.

- Oe Hinata! Esse pirralho está crescendo muito rápido!

- Tem razão, - concordou Shino – aposto que ele também está ficando muito forte.

Em êxtase o menino abriu um enorme sorriso para o homem de óculos escuros. Shino podia ser um sujeito de poucas palavras, mas ninguém duvidava de sua força, e ninguém o incomodava também. Kyo admirava os ex-companheiros de time da mãe.

- Mas, me diga Hinata – continuou Kiba – o que está fazendo aqui?

- Recebi uma mensagem pelo ni-san que Tsunade-sama queria nos ver. Não sei qual seria o motivo.

- Você também? – perguntou Shino desconfiado.

- Nos estamos indo pra lá agora mesmo – confirmou Kiba – acho até que estamos atrasados.

- Realmente – concordou a moça achando aquela reunião de ultima hora muito estranha – melhor irmos andando.

Os três concordaram em silencio. Hinata ajoelhou-se no chão em frente ao filho.

- Kyo – disse a moça – quero que volte imediatamente para casa, você me entendeu.

- Mas mãe! Eu quero te esperar!

- Não, eu posso demorar, alem do mais daqui a pouco vai escurecer!

- E daí – retrucou o menino – não tenho medo de escuro. Vou esperar você!

- Kyo...

- Deixe ele ficar Hinata – interrompeu Kiba – ele pode tomar conta do Akamaru pra mim, não é rapazinho?

O menino concordou com um aceno de cabeça sorrindo abertamente.

Hinata olhou preocupada na direção do amigo. Ela não gostava de deixar o filho sozinho por muito tempo.

- Não se preocupe – disse Shino entendendo o olhar da Hyuuga – há shinobis saindo e entrando nesse prédio a todo instante, ninguém fará nada contra ele.

- Toma aqui – completou Kiba entregando o imenso cachorro branco para o menino – tome conta dele, fique aqui fora que nos já voltamos. Não saia daqui.

Hinata concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e logo em seguida viram o menino correr para fora do escritório seguido por Akamaru.

Os três então começaram a subir a escada em formato oval.

- Hinata – comentou Kiba – você não pode ser assim, se preocupa demais com o garoto.

A moça sorriu para o amigo de lado. Ora ela era mãe de Kyo e tinha todo o direito de mundo de se preocupar demais com ele.

- Realmente Hinata – concordou Shino – se eu não te conhecesse diria que você teme algo em relação ao seu filho... Ou alguém.

O sorriso morreu nos lábios da moça. Ela não havia tido coragem de contar nem mesmo para seus amigos mais próximos a verdade sobre Kyo.

Eles alcançaram o corredor do ultimo andar do prédio. Abriram sem bater a porta do escritório da Godaime.

Imediatamente Hinata se espantou com as pessoas ali dentro. Facilmente ela pode reconhecer Shino, Ino e Chouji, assim como Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Rock Lee Neji e Tenten, a moça de coques ainda deu um aceno rápido para Hinata.

A moça de orbes perolados, procurou por Naruto, mas seus olhos não o acharam. Parado num canto distante estava apenas Sai ao lado de Shizune, no centro da sala, Tsunade sentava-se em silencio. Esperando. Ninguém dizia nada.

O silencio se prolongou por mais alguns minutos até que a Godaime, sentou-se muito ereta em sua cadeira, seu rosto estava mais serio do que o habitual.

- Muito bem – começou a loira – acredito que agora todos estejam aqui.

Todos os presentes imediatamente ficaram atentos. Tsunade prosseguiu:

- O que vou lhes revelar agora é algo de extrema importância, e peço sigilo absoluto pelo menos pelos próximos meses, essa informação não deve vazar de nossa Vila de forma alguma vocês me entendem?

Todos concordaram em silencio.

A Godaime respirou fundo passando a mão direita pelo rosto. Ela parecia exausta.

- Acho que não adianta eu falar... É melhor vocês verem com seus próprios olhos...

Naquele instante duas pessoas surgiram na sala envoltas por uma nuvem de fumaça branca.

Lentamente a bruma desapareceu e todos os presentes puderam enxergar com clareza.

Do lado direito sorrindo abertamente mais do que nunca estava Naruto. Ao seu lado seu braço estava sobre os ombros de um homem.

Mesmo de costas para ela Hinata o reconheceu. Aquela postura altiva, o mesmo cabelo negro como a asa de um corvo. Aquilo não era uma ilusão... Ela estava diante de Uchiha Sasuke mais uma vez.

Houve uma comoção imediata na sala, em questão de segundos Neji estava ao lado da prima. Todos os presentes de repente haviam sacado suas kunais e shurikens. A tensão cresceu até se tornar algo palpável.

Naruto também se colocou em posição de luta. Em nenhum momento Sasuke se mexeu. Ele simplesmente ignorou todas as pessoas ali presentes dando-lhes não mais do que um rápido olhar e logo em seguida concentrou-se na Godaime.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – gritou Naruto – o Sasuke não é mais um inimigo ele...

- Parem com isso! – ordenou Tsunade se levantando – larguem essas armas imediatamente isso é uma ordem! E Naruto cala essa sua maldita boca!

Todos permaneceram em silencio observando Sasuke de maneira muito atenta.

- Vamos – gritou Tsunade mais uma vez!

- Mas Godaime – falou Rock Lee – esse é...

- Eu sei muito bem quem ele é senhor Lee – agora larguem as armas para que eu possa explicar o que está acontecendo.

Muito lentamente todos obedeceram Tsunade, a loira voltou a se sentar, sua expressão era seria e concentrada.

- Há alguns meses – começou Tsunade – Sasuke procurou por Naruto por sua livre vontade dizendo possuir o desejo de voltar para Konoha. É lógico que naquele momento nos não podíamos acreditar nele, muito menos aceita-lo de volta já que ele era considerado um dos maiores inimigos do mundo shinobi.

- Mas contra minhas ordens – continuou Tsunade – Naruto acreditou em Sasuke, então para provar que estava dizendo a verdade, nos últimos meses Sasuke e Naruto trabalharam juntos em sigilo de todos inclusive de mim e graças a informações do Uchiha conseguimos fazer avanços incríveis contra nossos inimigos.

Um murmúrio de incredulidade passou pela sala.

- Deixem-me terminar – pediu Tsunade – não estou pedindo que confiem nele. Estou mostrando os fatos a vocês, porque de alguma forma todos aqui estão ligados por incidentes no passado. Estou apenas informando que no momento Sasuke trabalha para Konoha e em algum momento ou não cada um de vocês pode estar junto dele, e não quero mais que vocês o enxerguem como um inimigo. Eu fui clara?

- Mas, Godaime – exclamou Tentem – nos vamos simplesmente esquecer os crimes que ele cometeu?

- Não – respondeu a Godaime – No momento devido ele será julgado e recebera uma sentença justa, até lá então ele será um espião de Konoha e ninguém deve saber disso.

Mais um murmúrio ansioso pairou sobre a sala, mas Hinata não foi capaz de ouvi-lo. Seu coração estava martelando como um louco contra suas costelas. De repente suas pernas pareciam terem se tornando caramelo.

Aquilo não podia ser real... Não podia estar acontecendo.

- Ouçam todos vocês – pediu Naruto – eu estou me responsabilizando por ele. Eu não deixaria que ninguém, nem mesmo Sasuke causasse algum mal a Konoha.

Todos ficaram em silencio, enquanto olhavam de forma desconfiada para o loiro.

- Eu não pretendo fazer nada contra Konoha – disse o Uchiha pela primeira vez se pronunciando.

Sem conseguir se conter Hinata tragou o ar com força para dentro dos seus pulmões. Era a mesma voz. A mesma pronuncia inebriante. Ela precisava sair daquela sala imediatamente. Kyo estava lá embaixo, de forma alguma ela podia deixar Sasuke vê-lo. Ela tinha de fazer alguma coisa. Acalmar-se em primeiro lugar.

- Eu não confio nele – disse Neji baixou, mas o silencio na sala era tão intenso que todos puderam ouvir.

- Você não tem de confiar em mim Hyuuga – respondeu Sasuke encarando o rapaz – apenas ficar longe do caminho.

Os olhos cor de ônix do moreno pousaram levemente sobre Hinata depois ele simplesmente desviou o olhar sem dizer uma única palavra.

- Parem já com esse comportamento infantil – ordeno Tsunade – todos dentro dessa sala são adultos e eu exijo que vocês se tratem como tal.

Ninguém respondeu, mas Hinata pode ver vários olhares sendo trocados com desconfiança. Ninguém ali parecia muito feliz com exceção de Naruto.

- Muito bem – anunciou o loiro – agora que nos já resolvemos o problema e o Sasuke dobe vai ficar. Eu pensei em convidar todo mundo pra comer um ramem no Ichiraku em homenagem aos velhos tempos. Alguém tem alguma coisa contra?

- Naruto – gaguejou Sakura incapaz de tirar os olhos do moreno – tem certeza de que isso é uma boa idéia... Talvez o Sasuke...

- O Sasuke agora é um shinobi como qualquer outro em Konoha – respondeu o portador da Kyuubi – ninguém aqui possui mais motivos para tratá-lo como um inimigo.

Todos os presentes ficaram em silencio.

- Eu espero vocês a sete no Ichiraku. – gritou Naruto

- Reunião encerrada – a voz de Tsunade era de extremo desgosto.

Hinata não esperou por ninguém. Foi a primeira a abrir a porta do escritório, e sair para o corredor em silencio. A única coisa que ela queria naquele instante era tirar seu filho daquele lugar. Leva-lo para casa então ai sim ela poderia pensar com calma.

A moça de orbes perolados desceu dois degraus de cada vez, sem se importar com o que às pessoas iriam pensar sobre seu comportamento. Ela precisava sair daquele lugar.

A morena alcançou com pressa o saguão de entrada do escritório, com sorte ninguém estava ali para vê-la agitada daquela forma. Ela caminhou para o jardim que ladeava o local, encontrando Kyo jogando um galho para que Akamaru o pegasse e trouxesse de volta.

Seu coração batia num ritmo descompassado, e seus pensamentos pareciam estarem envoltos em neblina.

- Kyo! – ela chamou de maneira autoritária.

O menino veio correndo sorridente em sua direção.

- Mãe! Mãe você quer o truque que eu ensinei pro Akamaru olha só!

- Não – cortou a moça nervosa – temos de ir embora agora mesmo.

- Mas... Eu ainda num me despedi do tio Shino, nem do tio Kiba... Cadê o tio Neji? Mãe aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não – mentiu Hinata – nós apenas precisamos ir embora.

A moça de orbes perolados então olhou em direção ao cachorro branco parado há alguns passos de distancia que lhe observava de maneira inteligente.

- Akamaru – ela disse – diga ao Kiba-kun que eu precisei ir embora.

Com um latido forte o animal respondeu que havia entendido.

Sem pensar em mais nada a moça puxou o filho pela mão com passos apressados de volta ao bairro Hyuuga. O desejo de Hinata era de pegar o filho ao colo e ir correndo, mas ela sabia muito bem que aquela atitude haveria de chamar muita atenção. E ela já chamara bastante atenção para si mesma enquanto saia do escritório da Godaime.

- Mamãe – chamou Kyo preocupado – tem certeza de que não aconteceu nada?Você está estranha...

- Não é nada Kyo eu estou apenas cansada querendo chegar logo em casa.

Logicamente o garoto não acreditou em nenhuma palavra do que a mãe disse. Ela possuía o nariz muito vermelho e parecia estar com muita vontade de chorar. Alguma coisa havia acontecido. E logo ele descobriria o que era. Ou ele não se chamava Hyuuga Kyo.

**OoOoOo **

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>Como prometido, aqui está mais um capitulo dessa fic. Peço desculpa caso haja algum erro, porque eu revisei o capitulo muito por cima. Queria agradacer aos comentarios que recebi, não tinha percebido como estava com saudades disso. Ainda continuo sem saber como me sinto a respeito dessa fic, com certeza ela é bem diferente de tudo que ja escrevi.

**Agradecimentos mais do que especiais para: **

**_Hisui Ai, hinahinaaaa, panmi, Luh Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga Uchiha, Tilim, gesy._**

Espero que o capitulo não tenha sido muito desapontador. Continuo esperando criticas sugestões etc. Por isso você caro leitor silencioso, saiba que deixaria uma autora muito feliz receber uma review!

Ah e antes de me esquecer, apenas a titulo de curiosidade, o nome Kyo, foi escolhido para o filho de Hinata e Sasuke, porque eu busquei inspiração na minha biblia Fruits Basket de Natsuki Takaya. É uma maneira singela de homenagear um dos personagens mais bem estrtuturados que ja tive oportunidade de conhecer. Souma Kyo :D


	3. A Confiança

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Boa Leitura!<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>A confiança é contagiante. A falta dela também."<strong>_

_**(Michael O'Brien) **_

**OooO **

A primeira coisa que Hinata fez quando alcançou sua casa foi trancar a porta. Atitude idiota, e ela sabia perfeitamente disso, mas naquele momento ela precisava desesperadamente colocar barreiras entre Uchiha Sasuke e seu filho. Por Deus, nunca antes em momento algum seu segredo estivera tão ameaçado quanto naquele momento. Sasuke nunca estivera tão perto dela... E do filho do qual ele não sabia da existência.

Nervosa demais para conseguir pensar com clareza Hinata mandou o filho ficar no quarto, enquanto ela preparava o jantar. A moça de orbes perolados tentou se concentrar na tarefa onde preparava arroz, e cortava legumes para o jantar, mas seus pensamentos eram constantemente perturbados por perguntas que ela não era capaz de responder no momento. O que ela iria fazer? Como proteger Kyo? O que fazer caso Sasuke viesse atrás dela?

A faca tremeu na mão da Hyuuga enquanto seus pensamentos tomavam as mais variadas direções. Talvez ela conseguisse a permissão do pai para ir com o filho até uma das propriedades Hyuuga em outro país. Ela poderia muito bem alegar que estava doente, nada serio e obviamente não iria deixar o filho. O pai iria acreditar, talvez ficasse até mesmo feliz em ver os dois longe de Konoha por um tempo. Mas, por quanto tempo ela ficaria ausente? Ela havia ouvido perfeitamente as palavras de Naruto, Sasuke estava de volta, de maneira permanente. E aquilo deixava Hinata numa posição extremamente delicada. Ela precisava achar uma saída e rápido.

Ainda sem saber direito o que fazer, Hinata arrumou a mesa com dois pratos. Ela precisava se acalmar de uma vez por todas, senão Kyo poderia perceber que havia algo diferente, ou pior outra pessoa poderia perceber algo diferente e acabar fazendo perguntas, perguntas que Hinata não estava nem um pouco disposta a responder.

A moça de orbes perolados estava tão entretida em pensamentos, que quando a batida na porta soou ela levou um tremendo susto, deixando uma das mãos sobre o coração descompassado. Kyo veio correndo rapidamente do quarto.

- Eu atendo! – gritou o menino quase alcançando a porta.

- Não!

Naquele momento o menino congelou sem entender direito por que a mãe dissera aquilo.

- Por que não? – perguntou ele confuso.

- Não deve ser ninguém importante – respondeu Hinata nervosa – eu quero que você volte para seu quarto e fique lá.

- Mas...

- Me obedeça Kyo.

Emburrado o menino voltou com os ombros caídos para o quarto.

Hinata olhou para a figura parada do outro lado da porta. Já havia escurecido em Konoha então ela não podia enxergar com muita clareza sua silhueta.

Instintivamente ela levou a mão até a coxa onde estava seu pequeno estojo com kunais e shurikens. Ela devia estar preparada para qualquer coisa.

Cautelosamente a moça caminhou até a porta abrindo uma pequena fresta. Mais uma vez ela ficou assustada e confusa.

- Tenten! Meu Deus o que você está fazendo aqui?

A moça de cabelos castanhos sorriu alegremente.

- Hinata – repreendeu a Mitsachi, - o que aconteceu no escritório da Godaime! Você saiu voando de lá!

- Eu... eu p recisava resolver alguns problemas aqui – mentiu Hinata descaradamente.

- Sei – respondeu Tentem não muito confiante – que cheiro é esse? E por que você ainda não está pronta?

- Pronta? Pronta pra que?

- Ora vamos Hinata você ouviu o Naruto, lembra? Estávamos na mesma sala, encontro no Ichiraku para comemorar a volta do Sasuke.

- Eu não vou! – respondeu Hinata de maneira convicta

- Não vai? Espera ai como assim não vai?

- Não indo. Eu estou cansada, ocupada e terminando de fazer o jantar do Kyo.

- Mas, todo mundo vai estar lá. Se você não for todo mundo vai achar estranho. Quer dizer eu sei que hoje é um dia muito estranho, por que o Sasuke esta de volta e tudo mais, mas você tem que ir.

- Não – respondeu Hinata encerrando o caso.

- Meu Deus – disse Tentem – o que está acontecendo com você? E por que ainda não me chamou para entrar? É o Kyo alguma coisa aconteceu com ele, por que eu...

- Não Tentem, não é nada disso, eu só... Não quero ir a esse jantar, estou ocupada realmente.

- Pare com isso Hinata – ordenou Tentem abrindo a porta da casa da amiga a força e entrando em sua cozinha – Você tem que ir, eu vim aqui te buscar.

- Não, não tenho – respondeu a Hyuuga olhando feio para a melhor amiga de braços cruzados.

- Ah qual é vai me dizer que você não está nem um pouco curiosa? O cara vai embora se torna um inimigo publico, nós caçamos ele por anos, e agora ele volta como se nada tivesse acontecido. Acho que essa fofoca vai durar anos!

- Não quero saber nada sobre essas fofocas Tenten, não tenho curiosidade nenhuma sobre Uchiha Sasuke.

- Ah claro e eu sou uma foca! – respondeu a Mitsachi com um sorriso de deboche – Qual é! Tudo bem eu entendo éramos crianças quando ele partiu, e praticamente não tivemos contanto, mas ele é o melhor amigo/inimigo do Naruto, você não pode não estar interessada, por deus qualquer ser que respira está interessado nessa Vila.

- Tenten – resmungou Hinata sentando numa cadeira. Aquele estava sendo um dia exaustivo – Eu não estou interessada, em coisas que envolvam o Naruto, eu já te expliquei isso um milhão de vezes eu não o amo mais, e, por favor, fale baixo eu não quero que o Kyo ouça essa conversa.

- Como você pode deixar de amá-lo de uma hora pra outra? – acusou Tenten – você foi apaixonada por ele desde que eu me conheço por gente.

- As coisas mudam. – argumentou Hinata.

- Eu sei disso, eu estou vendo isso, você tem um filho, que por sinal ninguém sabe quem é o pai. É por causa dele que você deixou de amar o Naruto?

- Tenten! Eu realmente não quero discutir com você.

- Nem eu Hinata, eu quero o seu bem, sempre quis, eu faria qualquer coisa pra te ajudar, você é minha melhor amiga eu quero vê-la feliz.

- Eu sou feliz.

- Eu vou fingir que acredito.

Um silêncio constrangedor pairou na cozinha de Hinata, a moça de orbes perolados sorriu para a amiga. Ela não conseguia ficar brava com a amiga quando essa só queria seu bem.

- Não posso ir... – murmurou Hinata abaixando a cabeça.

- Por quê? – perguntou Tenten arrastando uma cadeira e sentando na frente de Hinata.

A moça de orbes perolados levantou o rosto encarando a ansiedade exibida claramente no rosto de Tenten. O peso daquele segredo parecia estar sufocando-a por dentro. Tantos anos e agora aquela ameaça que pairava como uma bomba relógio bem acima de sua cabeça.

- Você não acredita que ele tenha se arrependido – perguntou Tenten com a voz não passando de um murmúrio.

Hinata pensou longamente na pergunta. Ela ainda não havia parado para pensar nos motivos que haviam trazido Sasuke de volta de forma tão repentina. A única coisa em que acreditava naquele momento era que muitas coisas ainda não haviam sido ditas. Ela não tinha motivo nenhum para acreditar no Uchiha.

- Não, eu não acredito – respondeu a Hyuuga por fim.

- Eu também não Hinata, mas é por isso que precisamos ir nesse jantar, precisamos ficar perto dele e tentar impedi-lo de alguma forma, caso ele esteja preparando alguma coisa.

- Tenten...

- Você ainda é uma shinobi de Konoha.

- Meu pai não pensa dessa maneira.

Os olhos castanhos da Mitsachi brilharam em fúria.

- Não interessa o que o seu pai pensa.

Hinata suspirou fundo ponderando todas as palavras que a amiga dissera. Ela não poderia ficar escondida naquela casa para sempre. Aquilo não era um esconderijo, então de uma forma ou de outra em algum momento ela teria de se encontrar com Sasuke. Era inevitável. Talvez o melhor então fosse deixar aquilo acontecer de uma vez.

- Não tenho com quem deixar o Kyo – disse Hinata por fim.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Tome um banho, quando estiver pronta nós deixaremos ele na casa dos meus pais. Não será incomodo nenhum.

- Está certo – concordou Hinata.

E sem dizer mais uma palavra a moça entrou no banheiro de sua casa. Encarou longamente seu reflexo no espelho sobre a pia. Ela precisava juntar toda a coragem que possuía, e finalmente encontrar-se mais uma vez com Uchiha Sasuke.

**OoOo **

- Então – perguntou Naruto cheio de entusiasmo – não mudou muita coisa não é?

- Realmente – respondeu Sasuke, seus olhos escuros devoravam cada pequeno pedaço daquela cidade que ele abandonara tantos anos atrás.

Nas ruas algumas pessoas o reconheciam, arregalavam os olhos sem entender, mas nunca diziam ou faziam nada. Ao seu lado Naruto balançava a mão euforicamente contando historias sobre os anos de sua ausência. Ele também não parecia ter mudado muito.

- O Ichiraku continua servindo o melhor ramen de todos – continuou Naruto com a conversa – a gente sempre se reúne lá, pra se descontrair.

- Você ainda faz suas três refeições diárias lá?

- Lógico! – respondeu o loiro – onde mais eu iria para comer ramen do café da manhã.

Sasuke lançou para o loiro um olhar cheio de desconfiança.

- Me conte mais sobre os outros – pediu o moreno de repente. Suas mãos estavam em seus bolsos, um velho habito que ele não tinha intenção de mudar. Ele mantinha-se calmo, e estável recolhendo as informações de que precisava.

- O que você quer saber em especifico? – perguntou o loiro.

- O que você e os outros fizeram enquanto eu não estava aqui, Sakura Kakashi...

- Ah certo – começou Naruto – bem Sakura-chan, trabalha como medica geral no hospital em Konoha, dificilmente agora ela sai para alguma missão. Kakashi-sensei, bem ele ainda é sensei, mas não aceitou ainda nenhuma turma depois da gente... É uma pena.

Sasuke ouviu tudo sem olhar na direção de Naruto. Informações vagas, não era isso que ele queria, ele precisava de mais.

- O Rock Lee, continua no time com a Tenten-chan, e o Neji, na verdade eles são o único time que ainda trabalham juntos em todas as missões.

- O Shino, e o Chouji – continuou Naruto – trabalham na parte de inteligência da ANBU, a Sakura-chan me contou que a Ino está de férias aqui em Konoha dentro de um mês ela volta pra Suna, ela está trabalhando junto com a Temari-chan. Pelo o que eu ouvi as duas se dão muito bem.

- Entendi – murmurou Sasuke – você ainda trabalha com aquele cara que me substituiu no time?

- Quem o Sai? Não, nos não trabalhamos mais juntos. No momento o Sai ta fazendo uma missão com o Kiba e com o Shino.

- Só os três? – perguntou Sasuke interessado.

- Só por quê?

Sasuke não olhou para Naruto quando respondeu, ele precisava ser cuidadoso e não demonstrar interesse demasiado em uma única pessoa, mesmo que essa pessoa fosse...

- No time do Aburane e do Inuzuka, não tinha uma garota? – perguntou o moreno casualmente.

- Ah você lembra! Eu pensei que você nem soubesse da existência da Hinata – respondeu o Uzumaki divertido.

Sasuke sentiu seu maxilar endurecer. Ele sabia muito bem o nome da garota, assim como ele tinha decorado em sua mente seus traços delicados. Pelo visto Naruto era bastante próxima a ela... Será que eles...? Sasuke teve de se conter para controlar a fúria. Naquela tarde mais cedo, ela havia simplesmente fugido da sala da Godaime, como se ele fosse o próprio diabo encarnado. A atitude dela deixava bem claro o que ela sentia em relação a ele.

- Bem – respondeu Naruto - a Hinata não faz mais missões.

- Por quê?

- Por que você ta interessado?

Os olhos cor de safira encontraram-se com os negros de Sasuke, eles se mediram durante longos segundos. Sasuke percebeu que Naruto que de alguma forma ele tentava preservar aquela informação. Protegendo-a do que? Ele precisava ser mais cuidadoso.

- Você mencionou quase todos que eu conhecia quando éramos do mesmo time, só achei estranho deixar ela de fora.

Naruto desviou seu olhar do rosto do moreno. Permaneceu alguns instantes em silencio antes de responder:

- É complicado...

Sasuke esperou ele continuar.

- A Hinata... Bem ela não trabalha mais pra Konoha.

Sasuke sentiu todos seus instintos ficarem em alerta. Ele sabia que isso somente acontecia quando alguém se aposentava no serviço ninja, coisa bastante rara, ou havia sido incapacitado... Será que alguma coisa havia... Ele queria estrangular Naruto, para que ele terminasse a maldita historia de uma vez.

- Ela ficou grávida. Ninguém sabe quem é o pai. Ela simplesmente não contou pra ninguém. Então o pai dela a deserdou, e a proibiu de ser uma shinobi, pelo o que eu sei agora ela faz alguns serviços somente para o seu clã.

Um filho! Se ele tivesse levado um soco aquilo não teria-o pego de maneira tão desprevenida.

- Um filho! – ele disse sem medir suas próprias palavras – e como assim ninguém sabe quem é o pai?

- Hinata nunca contou a ninguém – continuou Naruto – eu acredito que ela não tenha dito nem mesmo ao pai da criança... Eu me lembro que na época eu fiquei morrendo de raiva, quer dizer se ela não queria contar sobre o pai do garoto então provavelmente isso queria significar que ele não era uma boa pessoa. Eu cheguei até a pensar que...

- Você acha que ela foi forçada? – disse o moreno sentindo raiva latejar sob sua pele. Ele não conseguia imaginar outro homem tocando aquela mulher, a mulher que ele tocara, sentira próxima a seu corpo tantos anos atrás... Mas algum homem havia-a tocado? Ele descobrira naquela manhã em que ela o deixara, que havia sido o primeiro, houvera outro? Ou não. Se não houvesse então...

- Eu não gosto de pensar nisso – anunciou Naruto interrompendo os pensamentos do Uchiha – se realmente isso for verdade, então se eu descobrir quem foi o homem que fez isso a ela eu irei caçá-lo até o fim do mundo.

Os dois caminharam mais alguns passos em silencio até Sasuke quebra-lo com mais perguntas:

- É um menino ou menina?

- Quem o filho da Hinata?

- Sim...

- Ah é um menino – respondeu Naruto colocando as mãos atrás da nuca e sorrindo abertamente – o nome dele é Kyo, é uma praga, no bom sentido é claro.

Um menino pensou Sasuke, filho de Hyuuga Hinata. A possibilidade era pequena, mas existia, estava lá. Ele nunca teria imaginado. Ele precisava tirar aquela historia a limpo, conferir cada mínimo detalhe. Meu Deus se fosse verdade, então tudo iria mudar... Seus planos estariam em risco.

- Estamos chegando – disse Naruto.

Há alguns metros à frente Sasuke já podia visualizar as lanternas de seda do Ichiraku, o lugar parecia estar um pouco movimentado. A noticia parecia ter viajado rápido.

Ele torceu para que Hyuuga Hinata fosse uma das pessoas curiosas para vê-lo aquela noite.

**OoOoO **

Quando Hinata e Tentem chegaram ao restaurante de ramem elas eram as únicas que estavam faltando. Nervosa e com as palmas das mãos suando, a moça de orbes perolados seguiu a amiga para dentro do lugar que estranhamente estava lotado para uma noite de quinta-feira, ela tinha uma idéia do porque do movimento repentino.

A Hyuuga estava um pouco dispersa, constantemente seus pensamentos voavam até seu filho e ela tinha de ficar se lembrando que ele estava seguro com os pais de Tentem.

Depois de alguns minutos empurrando e desviando das pessoas, as duas conseguiram chegar ao fim do lugar, no pequeno restaurante. Duas mesas estavam juntas, para que assim pudesse caber todo mundo, Sakura e Naruto ladeavam Sasuke que estava bem no meio. Hinata notou que ele nem mesmo olhou em sua direção assim que ela apareceu.

- Hinata-sama – a voz de Neji fez com que a moça virasse seu rosto em sua direção. O primo havia se levantado e estava retirando uma cadeira para ela. Provavelmente ele deveria te-la guardado.

A moça sentiu as bochechas corarem, Neji nunca se esquecia dela. Aproveitando a deixa Tentem sentou do outro lado do moreno Hyuuga, ela não podia perder uma oportunidade dessas pensou Hinata. Ela realmente não entendia como o primo não notava toda aquela devoção.

Tentando controlar os batimentos rápidos do seu coração, Hinata moveu seus olhos pela mesa. Shino e Kiba não estavam sentados muito distantes, e lhes deram sorrisos amistosos quando ela chegou, Ino sentava do lado de Sakura e discutia com ela, Shino e Chouji ignoravam-nas. Era uma sensação estranha pensou Hinata consigo mesma, como se o tempo tivesse congelado de alguma forma, e todos estavam mais uma vez reunidos, com a diferença de que agora eram todos adultos e com muitas responsabilidades nos ombros.

Um pouco mais calma Hinata recostou suas costas contra o espaldar da cadeira, ela sabia que estava evitando olhar na direção onde Naruto estava, por Deus ela nem ao menos havia sido capaz de cumprimentá-lo. Mas, ela não podia, simplesmente não conseguia, não sentia preparada para olhar novamente naqueles olhos cor de ônix. Sim ela sabia que era uma covarde, por isso ela tentou se concentrar na conversa que Tentem estava tendo com seu primo.

- Entediada? – perguntou uma voz, que Hinata não reconheceu de momento. Ela virou-se então encarando a pessoa que estava sentando-se do seu lado esquerdo.

Sai estava com um pergaminho aberto no colo, sua testa franzida em profunda concentração, em uma das mãos ele segurava um pequeno pedaço de carvão enquanto fazia com que uma paisagem deslumbrante surgisse no papel branco. Durante alguns segundos Hinata ficou apenas imobilizada por aquela habilidade então lembrou-se de responder.

- Não – disse ela sorrindo - na verdade não.

- Aposto que você não queria ter vindo.

As bochechas de Hinata coraram, ela preparou-se para mentir, mas foi interrompida.

- Eu também não queria – respondeu Sai, levantando seus olhos pela primeira vez.

- Por que veio então? – perguntou a Hyuuga esquecendo da conversa ao seu redor.

- Naruto – respondeu Sai dando de ombros.

Hinata sorriu delicadamente, Sai era uma pessoa de poucas palavras, eles haviam trabalhado juntos apenas uma vez, há alguns anos atrás,naquela época a moça percebera a devoção que o rapaz sentia por Naruto, ela achava aquilo extremamente engraçado, porque afinal antes ela fora a adoradora de Naruto.

- Você é um bom amigo Sai-kun.

- Você não devia fazer isso – disse o moreno de repente muito sério.

- Fazer o que? – perguntou Hinata confusa.

- Sorrir desse jeito. Você fica tão transparente. Seus olhos brilham... E Eu me sinto estranho.

Hinata sentiu seu queixo cair lentamente. Ela realmente tinha ouvido aquilo? Ou havia sido uma peça pregada por seu cérebro e ouvidos. Quer dizer por que Sai iria falar esse tipo de coisa, como se estivesse flertando com ela... Por Deus a idéia era ridícula.

- Você ficou corada – continuou o moreno, lentamente ele levantou uma das mãos e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha da Hyuuga, ela notou o toque de sua mão que era frio como o primeiro sopro do inverno e estremeceu sem a intenção – Quando vai me deixar desenha-la?

Hinata não conseguia responder, sua garganta estava seca, aquilo tudo parecia tão estranho. Sai nunca havia falado daquela forma com ela... Quer dizer ele insistira bastante em querer desenhá-la, mas ela pensava que ele estava simplesmente brincando... Ele não podia estar falando serio ou podia?

- EI garoto do origami!

A voz cortou o ar atraindo a atenção de todos. Hinata então percebeu que todos estavam olhando em sua direção. Inclusive Sasuke.

- O que está fazendo garoto do origami? – perguntou o Uchiha muito lentamente.

- Eu?- perguntou Sai confuso.

- Sim, você é o único que está com um papel aqui.

- Isso não é um origami – respondeu Sai tranquilamente – é um desenho. Eu desenho, e agora estou tentando convencer Hinata a posar pra mim.

- Ainda com isso Sai? – perguntou Naruto sorrindo.

Sasuke sentiu seu maxilar doer de tanto que ele estava apertando-o. O desgraçado ousava chama-la pelo primeiro nome.

- Ela ainda não me respondeu – continuou Sai – ela é tímida, mas eu gosto disso, gosto de ver ela ficar corada...Além do mais eu sou paciente.

Um rosnado atraiu a atenção de Hinata era Kiba que parecia muito disposto a se levantar e partir contra Sai.

- Acalme-se – pediu Shino embora sua voz também estivesse muito controlada.

- Vê-la corada? – exclamou Neji se levantando – como ousa falar assim com Hinata-sama?

- Eu disse alguma coisa errada? – perguntou Sai olhando na direção de Naruto parecendo inocente – eu pensei que sinceridade fosse algo bom, então fui sincero. Gosto de ver Hinata corar, assim como gosto de observar os lábios dela, eu gostaria de...

- Filho de uma... – disse Neji

Naquele momento Sasuke Kiba e Neji estavam de pé.

- NI-san – pediu Hinata também se levantando e colocando suas mãos sobre o tórax do primo – por favor, pare! É um mal entendido... Você também Kiba - kun, por favor, sente-se.

Os olhos perolados de Hinata encontraram-se com os negros de Sasuke, mas ela não disse nada sendo somente capaz de desviar o olhar. Com mil demônios do inferno, por que ele também estava em pé?

- Não vou deixar esse desgraçado falar de você desse jeito – disse Neji tentando se desvencilhar das mãos da prima.

- Não era intenção dele me ofender – respondeu Hinata calmamente – Não é verdade Sai?

- É verdade – respondeu o moreno – não tenho por que ofende-la eu gosto dela.

Neji deu mais um passo na direção do rapaz.

- Sai, por favor – pediu Hinata.

O rapaz simplesmente concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Agora – continuou a moça de orbes peroladas – por favor sente-se. Você também Kiba-kun.

Neji obedeceu, mas manteve seus olhos em Hinata, a moça percebeu então que os olhos de todos na mesa, estavam sobre ela inclusive os de Sasuke.

Ela sentiu sua garganta seca, e suas mãos tremulas. Que loucura era essa?Ela estava a ponto de desmaiar ali mesmo, mas não podia lidar com uma situação dessas sendo infantil.

Hinata percebeu então que ainda estava de pé.

- Eu preciso ir – ela disse por fim puxando fortemente o ar para seus pulmões – Está ficando tarde... Eu eu... Ainda preciso buscar o Kyo...

Imediatamente ela levou a mão a Meu Deus! Ela havia dito o nome do filho na frente de Sasuke. Se ele ficasse desconfiado de algo então essa seria culpa dela. E se ele já soubesse então...

- Preciso ir – ela repetiu e saiu apressadamente do restaurante.

A moça estava tão nervosa que demorou a perceber que alguém a seguia.

**OoOoO **

Hinata deixou a pequena multidão em volta do Ichiraku sem olhar para trás, primeiro seus passos eram apressados sua respiração saia entrecortada, enquanto ela tentava controlar o ritmo de sua caminhada. Alguns segundos depois ela corria abertamente pelas ruas de Konoha. Ela precisava chegar a casa dos pais de Tentem então...

Algo chamou a atenção da moça de orbes prateados obrigando-a a olhar por sobre seu ombro, com sua linhagem sangüínea desativada, ela viu somente um vulto muito rápido, então depois, num abrir e fechar de olhos ele estava parado bem em sua frente.

Hinata parou bruscamente, para que assim ela não pudesse colidir com aquela figura.

Desnorteada a moça olhou para os dois lados da rua. Eles estavam sozinhos.

Hinata então sentiu seus olhos pairarem sobre a figura. Ele estava simplesmente parado ali. Como se o tempo não tivesse sido capaz de atingi-lo, da mesma forma que ela o guardava em sua mente. O rosto austero duro, os olhos negros e perigosamente brilhantes, o cabelo negro se misturando com a noite arrepiado, mas seus lábios estavam contraídos numa linha muito fina, como se ele estivesse se contendo.

- Sasuke... – murmurou Hinata, a palavra pairando no ar, enchendo o silêncio da noite.

Tranquilamente o Uchiha deu um passo pra frente até estar bem diante de Hinata, ela não foi capaz de se mover.

- Então – disse o rapaz com a voz controlada – por que a pressa em sair do restaurante?

Hinata sentiu que as palavras lhe faltavam assim como o ar, ela só conseguia ficar ali parada sem dizer nada observando-o pensando em uma maneira de escapar daquele olhar tão profundo. A moça forçou seu cérebro a pensar em algo para responder:

- Estou atrasada... – ela disse finalmente com voz vacilante – preciso buscar alguém.

- Quem?

- Você não o conhece – respondeu Hinata sentindo a irritação crescer dentro do seu ser.

- Mesmo?

- Eu preciso ir...

Hinata tentou ultrapassar Sasuke, mas esse agarrou o braço da morena impedindo que ela continuasse seu caminho. Ambos se olharam com expressões carregadas.

- Como é mesmo o nome da pessoa que você está indo buscar - perguntou o moreno ainda segurando o braço da moça.

- Não é da sua conta – respondeu Hinata tentando liberar seu braço sem sucesso.

- O nome dele é Kyo não?

Hinata sentiu sua boca ficar seca, enquanto suas pernas de repente fraquejavam. Então ele já sabia da existência do seu filho...

- Me solte – ela pediu baixando o tom de voz.

- Então o pai do garoto, é o menino do origami, ou eu deveria apostar naquele seu primo super protetor, talvez eu esteja enganado e ele seja aquele seu amigo meio canino que...

A mão esquerda da Hyuuga atingiu em cheio a face do moreno. O peito da moça subiu e descia num ritmo acelerado enquanto ela tentava conter sua respiração.

- Cale a boca – ela murmurou olhando em seus olhos negros – você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo... Você nem ao menos... Tão vil e mesquinho.

As mãos de Sasuke soltaram Hinata, ele sentia sua face esquerda arder com o tapa, mas não se importava, ele poderia facilmente ter se desviado, mas no fundo de alguma forma ele sentia que merecia aquilo.

Por que ele devia se importar com aquela mulher? Simplesmente devia deixa-la caminhar sabe deus para onde, enquanto ele voltava para aquele estúpido restaurante e continuava com seu plano. Aquilo sim era o que ele devia fazer... Mas ele não podia, não enquanto aquela duvida pairasse sobre seu pescoço como um machado prestes a desabar.

Hinata virou de costas e deu dois passos, antes de ouvir a voz de Sasuke dizer.

- Espere, eu ainda não terminei de falar com você.

A moça simplesmente ignorou aumentando o ritmo de seus passos, em menos de um minuto ela estava correndo, sentindo que era perseguida.

Hinata não conseguiu ir muito longe, ela estava contornando a esquina quando sentiu uma mão apertar seu ombro como ferro, ela tentou se esquivar, mas perdeu o equilíbrio, no momento seguinte ela estava presa com as costas contra o asfalto enquanto Sasuke sobre, ela segurava suas mãos frenéticas.

- Me largue! – exigiu a moça debatendo-se.

- Fique quieta! – respondeu o moreno irado – você vai me ouvir.

- Eu não tenho de ouvir nada! Eu não quero ouvir nada do que você tenha a me dizer!

- Ótimo! Então apenas me esclareça uma coisa. Ele é meu filho?

Bruscamente a moça parou de se mexer, enquanto observava a face do moreno sobre a sua. Por Deus que habitava o céu, o que alguém iria pensar se passasse na rua naquele instante, e os visse daquela maneira. Ela precisava se livrar dele, mentir convence-lo da mentira, somente assim Kyo estaria seguro.

- Não... – balbuciou Hinata em resposta.

- Não ouse mentir para mim - exigiu o Uchiha – eu irei até o fim do mundo para descobrir essa resposta. Eu quero saber, se eu sou o pai do seu filho.

As lagrimas deslizaram pelas bochechas de Hinata, mas ela não era capaz de senti-las. Estava tudo saindo errado, ela tinha planejado tudo tão perfeitamente. Não era para ele descobrir. Nunca! Em um único dia sua vida havia sido completamente estilhaçada.

- Ele é meu filho – respondeu a moça de orbes perolados com voz engrolada – somente meu!

O rapaz observou o rosto dela se conter, ele não sabia dizer se em fúria ou dor. Os cílios brilhavam com lagrimas presas, enquanto ele sentia a respiração dela bater levemente em sua face. Ele não sabia o que pensar, ou como se sentir naquela situação. Apenas havia algo dentro do seu ser, que lhe dizia, que ele era o único homem que havia tocado-a.

- Por que você não me disse? – perguntou o moreno deixando que a raiva viesse a tona.

- E o que eu iria dizer? – respondeu a moça nervosa – Nos vimos apenas uma vez! Você não queria voltar para Konoha, você era um foragido perseguido em todos os paises, eu iria dizer as pessoas para elas poderem usar o meu filho como uma arma contra, você ou uma isca! E se você não se importasse, não quisesse essa criança.

- Então você simplesmente escondeu ele de mim! Eu tinha direito de saber que era pai!

- E você teria sido um pai? Teria voltado para Vila, ficado do meu lado? Por que você voltou agora?

- Nós nunca saberemos o que eu faria já que você nunca me contou sobre essa criança.

Lentamente o moreno levantou-se usando as mãos como apoio, liberando o corpo de Hinata. Imediatamente a moça se colocou de pé, olhando desconfiada para a figura do homem parado a sua frente em silencio.

- Vá embora – disse o rapaz, virando o rosto.

Hinata sabia que devia se mexer, mas de repente seus pés pesavam toneladas. Ela não ia sentir remorso agora, depois de tantos anos de sua decisão. Ela escondera a verdade sobre Kyo de Sasuke, pelo próprio bem da criança. Aquilo não iria incomodá-la agora.

A moça de orbes perolados virou-se, mas antes de partir Sasuke disse algo:

- Quero vê-lo. Quero encontrar com meu filho, e eu espero que você não seja ingênua de tentar me impedir.

Hinata não respondeu nada, deu as costas para Sasuke e caminhou em silencio na direção oposta da rua sem palavra pareciam terem morrido dentro de sua garganta, sem possuírem nenhuma utilidade.

Ela caminhou sem notar por onde ia deixando seus pés irem na direção já conhecida. Sentia como se houvesse um peso muito grande sob seus ombros. Como ela iria contar a Kyo sobre aquilo? O filho iria perdoa-la? O que Sasuke iria achar do próprio filho... Por Deus teria sido tão melhor se ele tivesse permanecido afastado, uma memória inatingível... Por que ele voltara? Com certeza não fora por ela ou pelo filho...

A moça fechou os olhos deixando que o cansaço espalhasse como uma onda por sobre se corpo amortecendo cada pequeno pedaço do seu corpo. Ela gostaria que tudo aquilo fosse apenas, uma mentira, um sonho ruim do qual ela iria acordar na manhã seguinte, então o sol iria levar embora todos os seus medos.

Hinata suspirou longamente controlando a vontade de chorar, as lágrimas não iriam resolver seu problema, então ela não merecia perder tempo com elas.

A única coisa em que ela era capaz de pensar, era que Sasuke estava de volta em sua vida... No seu presente. E de repente ela não possuía mais nenhuma confiança no futuro.

**Continua**

**OooOoO **

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>Pessoal estou de volta! Desculpem pela demora, realmente depois do feriando quando fui viajar não tive tempo nem de dormir direito. Faculdade e estagio acabam com qualquer um.

Mas deixando isso de lado aqui, está a continuação da historia, um capitulo agitado e cheio de surpresa, estou muito curiosa para saber o que cada um vcs acham, afinal eu sei que surpreendi um pouco com o ritmo que a historia tomou logo no primeiro capitulo. Quero saber a opinião de vcs leitores, pq caso eu esteja exagerando em algo, ou deixando outras coisas de lado eu possa concertar.

Como sempre a opinião de vcs é muito importante.

Por isso eu queria agradecer especialmente as pessoas que me mandaram reviews agora, lembrando que eu respondo todas por MPS, mas para algumas eu não estou conseguindo manda-las, continuarei tentando, mas aqui fica minha gratidão imensa! Arigatou Minna!

**Agradecimentos mais do que especiais para: **

**_Luh Hyuuga, Pisck, Hinata Hyuuga Uchiha, Kaw-chan,_**

**_Hisui Ai, panmi, hinahinaaaa  
><em>**


	4. A Surpresa

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Boa Leitura! <strong>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>A alma é feita de surpresa. Sua virtude é o inédito."<strong>_

_**(Valter da Rosa Borges) **_

**OoOoO **

Sasuke andou por todo lugar olhando atentamente cada detalhe, cada canto escondido, observando a pintura desbotada, a madeira velha apodrecida e mal tratada pelo tempo. Em, sua mente ele podia reconstruí aquele lugar em perfeito estado, com pessoas indo e vindo ocupadas em seus afazeres, enquanto as crianças corriam pelas ruas sem preocupações... Ele próprio havia um dia sido uma daquelas crianças. Mas, agora tudo o que havia era uma lembrança em sua memória, e um silencio sepulcral que o incomodava profundamente. Nunca antes a verdade dele ser o ultimo Uchiha havia sido tão clara.

Ele era o único agora que ousava colocar seus pés naquele bairro que muitos consideravam amaldiçoados, observando as casas que não possuíam mais habitantes e as ruas, onde ninguém mais transitava. Aquele lugar fora onde ele descobrira a felicidade, e onde também ele passara a maior tristeza de sua vida... Uma das. Em sua memória a imagem dos corpos dos pais ainda era muito viva, embora agora a imagem já não lhe trouxesse mais raiva como costumava antigamente.

Ele crescera, tornara-se um homem capaz de trilhar seu próprio caminho, assumindo a responsabilidade de suas escolhas. Ele não ligava a mínima, para o que as outras pessoas achavam de suas atitudes. Ele nunca quisera ser um pequeno herói incompreendido como Naruto. Ele lidara muito bem com sua raiva com sua dor, através delas ele forjara seu caráter, e não se arrependia de suas escolhas.

Deixar Konoha havia sido a coisa certa a se fazer... Naquela época ele acreditara intensamente que somente assim ele poderia libertar-se do seu passado, conseguir olhar para frente e viver seu futuro, sem remorsos.

Anos atrás tudo parecia ser tão simples. Matar Itachi então seguir em frente, havia sido a única coisa que lhe motivara durante anos. A única coisa que fizera com que ele levantasse manhã após manhã, seu objetivo era claro, e ele precisava sacrificar tudo aquilo que lhe era mais caro, porque no fundo de seu ser ele acreditava que aquilo valeria a pena.

Como ele podia ter imaginado que... A imagem do rosto ferido do irmão ainda era algo gravado sob suas pálpebras. Ele quisera tanto extermina-lo, imaginara-se tantas e tantas vezes, dando um fim na vida do irmão libertando-se daquele circulo de ódio, que começara na noite da chacina do clã Uchiha, mas ele estivera enganado, todos aqueles anos, em cada momento que ele desejara a morte do irmão... Ele sempre estivera condenado. O inferno não iria desaparecer de sua vida, pois de alguma forma ele pertencia aquele mundo sujo, cheio de mentiras, traições maldades.

Ele não era uma pessoa boa, ele não conhecera a bondade, talvez uma face dela deformada, pelo ato do irmão.

Sasuke sabia muito bem que tipo de homem ele era. Alguém frio e objetivo que não se deixava levar pelos sentimentos. E ele sentia-se grato por ser dessa forma, afinal aquilo fora o que lhe permitira se tornar um homem forte. Alguém que pesar de todos os acontecimentos, permanecia vivo.

Mas, não havia orgulho. Ele era um homem forte, e aquilo era um fato. Resultado do seu desejo e esforço. Ele não medira conseqüências, e seguira o caminho que o destino havia lhe traçado. Ele que não acreditava em destino, ou coisas estúpidas como um futuro pré-determinado.

Não havia nada em seu ser, algo dentro dele também havia ido embora com a morte do irmão. Ele era guiado apenas, pela racionalidade fria e lógica. Itachi estava morto, mas seu desejo de vingança ainda ardia dentro do seu ser, embora agora o alvo fosse outro.

Ele já não era mais jovem, por isso não podia mais perder tempo com impulsividades infantis. Ele queria destruir Konoha. Um desejo ambicioso com certeza, mas ele sempre fora um homem de grandes ambições.

Desde a morte do irmão ele pensara e pensara que meios teria de usar para atingir seus objetivos. Muitos combates ocorreram nesse período, Sasuke sabia que estava em guerra contra o mundo, e isso era algo que não lhe atingia, não lhe preocupava, era algo que ele aceitava como parte do que precisava fazer para alcançar seu intento.

O rapaz caminhou em silencio, deixando que seus passos erguessem uma rala poeira. Era um dia quente e ele estava usando seu dia de folga para pensar. Já fazia uma semana que ele estava de volta a Konoha e Tsunade não lhe dera um minuto de descanso. A loira parecia sempre estar com os dois olhos bem atentos em sua direção, e quando ela parecia estar um pouco distraída, Naruto fazia o papel de guarda, embora não demonstrasse isso, mas Sasuke sabia muito bem que sua presença incomodava bastante pessoas naquele lugar. Ele sentia um prazer pessoal em ter ciência disso.

Certamente ele era um bom ator, e permanecia sendo educado e muito útil para a Vila assim como seu plano exigia. Ele queria destruir Konoha, mas o golpe viria de dentro. Ele seria o traidor, e aquele que abriria os portões daquela cidade, para que todos os inimigos da Vila se banqueteassem enquanto ele assistia de camarote, tendo a satisfação de saber que ele provocara aquilo. A queda do lugar que um dia havia sido seu lar, do lugar onde seus pais haviam morrido, do lugar que fizera com que ele matasse seu irmão... No momento todos acreditavam que ele era um arrependido em busca de conforto, tentado recuperar os laços de amizade perdidos. Todos acreditavam que ele era uma boa pessoa disposta a um novo começo. Mas, ninguém o conhecia o suficiente, a aquela ignorância era o que lhe permitia caminhar pela Vila enquanto ele arquitetava em sigilo a melhor maneira de destruí-la.

De alguma forma ele achava que o pai estaria orgulhoso de suas intenções.

O rapaz deixou os pensamentos correrem solto, sem perceber ele havia cruzado o portão de sua antiga casa. O lugar estava em condições deploráveis, pedaços do telhado caindo, e o piso de madeira sendo roído pelo cupim e infestado de ratos. Mesmo, assim ele estava morando provisoriamente ali. Havia recusado determinantemente o convite de Naruto para ficar no apartamento dele. E com toda certeza ele não iria ficar num hotel. Ele odiava hotéis e toda aquela cordialidade dos funcionários sempre sorrindo e dizendo 'bom dia' 'obrigada' e o clássico 'volte sempre'.

Não. Ele precisava de paz e tranqüilidade, e como não confiava em ninguém naquele lugar ele estava vivendo em sua antiga casa. Ele tinha tudo o que precisava um colchão, uma mini geladeira e suas roupas organizadas em mochilas. Logicamente ele não pretendia ficar vivendo naquelas condições por muito tempo, mas alguns dias atrás ele começara a pensar seriamente na idéia de reformar o lugar. Era uma idéia um tanto quanto sem lógica já que ele não pretendia ficar ali durante muito tempo, apenas o necessário para realizar seu plano, então ele iria embora. Mas, mesmo assim a vontade não ia embora. Ele reformaria tudo, começando pela estrutura danificada, trocaria toda a madeira podre, deixaria o lugar exatamente como ele se lembrava que era. Com todo seu requinte e elegância clássica. Realmente ele gostaria de fazer aquilo... Ele faria porque era aquilo o que desejava.

Satisfeito com sua decisão o rapaz entrou na casa meio abandonada, e foi em direção a pequena geladeira, abriu-a apanhando um refrigerante, o silencio era um companheiro agradável. Sasuke então sentou-se na pequena varanda de madeira, olhando em direção ao jardim morto. Abriu a lata de refrigerante tomando um longo gole. Ele detestava aquelas bebidas gaseificadas, mas tinha de admitir que elas eram bem mais praticas, do que o fato dele ficar descascando frutas para fazer um suco.

Ele tentou não deixar sua mente pensar naquele assunto, mas quanto mais ele se recusava, mais ele era assaltado por aquele incomodo e insistente pensamento... Mas, que droga ele havia se proibido de pensar em Hyuuga Hinata!

Ele não queria pensar nela. Ele estava furioso com aquela mulher! Como ela ousara esconder dele a verdade! O fato de que ele era pai. Ela não tinha o direito. E agora ele não sabia o que fazer. E tudo isso era culpa dela.

Sasuke tentou conter sua raiva, porque ele sabia que não podia se descontrolar. Ele precisava pensar em algo para depois colocar o plano em ação.O único problema é que durante aquela semana inteira, ele simplesmente não conseguira pensar em nada. Seu cérebro só ficava repetindo a informação de que ele era pai. Ora grande valia aquilo ele já sabia. Mas, o que fazer? Bater palmas no bairro Hyuuga exigindo que lhe mostrassem o filho de Hinata, reclamando a criança como sua? Perguntas iriam jorrar sobre as cabeças de ambos. Principalmente porque todos estariam curiosos para saber, como eles haviam se conhecido e tido um filho.

Imediatamente Sasuke lembrou-se do momento em que havia conhecido Hinata. Até aquele dia oito anos atrás, ela não havia passado de uma simples conhecida, do qual ele sabia o nome, mas não decorava a face. Ate então quando ela aparecera em sua frente, caçando-o dizendo que ele precisava voltar a Konoha, então tudo havia acontecido rápido demais para que o rapaz pudesse entender aquilo que havia os atraído durante aquela noite, mas na manhã seguinte ele acordara sozinho, e decidira que não iria atrás da mulher, afinal o silencio dela ao ir embora dizia que ela não gostaria de ser encontrada certo? Durante todos aqueles anos, a memória daquela noite permanecera viva em sua mente, atormentando-o, mas nunca ele sequer poderia ter imaginado que o resultado daquele encontro insano seria um filho...

E agora ele estava ali, simplesmente parado incapaz de pensar em algo ou agir, sem saber o que pensar e o que fazer.

Lentamente o moreno passou as mãos pelos cabelos arrepiados, ele deveria parar de pensar naquela mulher imediatamente, ele tinha um plano a realizar, e aquele assunto nada mais era do que uma distração, ele precisava se concentrar nos seus objetivos, os reais, aqueles que o fizeram realmente voltar a Konoha. Seu desejo de vingança. Ele não voltara para formar uma família.

Sasuke estava com o pensamento distante, quando o barulho de algo caindo chamou sua atenção. Imediatamente ele levantou atento, e foi adiante até a fonte do som, sabendo que muito provavelmente era um rato ou algum outro bicho que batera em alguma coisa dentro da casa. O rapaz então contornou o jardim, e parou bruscamente quando chegou a parte de trás da casa.

Ele não estava sozinho.

Um menino pequeno de cabelos negros estava de costas para o Uchiha, suas pernas raladas e cheias de poeira eram muito visíveis saindo do shorts surrado, nas mãos ele puxava uma linha que estava ligada a uma pipa presa firmemente nos galhos do velho carvalho que ficava nos fundos da mansão.

- Negocio idiota! – resmungou o menino ainda sem notar que era observado.

Sasuke sentiu que toda sua atenção ia para aquela criança. Ele não acreditava em coincidências, ou peças pregadas pelo destino, mas havia algo familiar naquele menino, como se de alguma forma ele já tivesse o conhecido.

Naquele instante então o garoto percebeu que estava sendo observado, virou seu rosto encarando a pessoa atrás de si, imediatamente ele colocou-se em posição de luta dizendo para o moreno:

- Quem é você? O que ta fazendo aqui?

Sasuke sentiu como se algum cavalo invisível tivesse lhe dado um imenso coice na cabeça. O mundo parecia estar rodando embora suas pernas estivessem muito firmes no chão. Ele conhecia aquele rosto muito bem, o queixo fino e empinado cheio de orgulho, o nariz miúdo, a boca bem desenhada, meu deus até mesmo o cabelo saltado em todas as direções. Somente os olhos eram diferentes. Enevoados, não totalmente claros, não totalmente escuros.

Era como se ele estivesse olhando para si mesmo, anos atrás quando aquele lugar ainda era para ele como um lar.

- Qual seu nome? – perguntou Sasuke sentindo sua garganta seca como se areia tivesse invadido-a.

- Hyuuga... Kyo – respondeu o garoto desconfiado franzindo as sobrancelhas – mas eu perguntei primeiro! Quem é você?

Hyuuga. Pensou o moreno em silencio. O garoto não fazia idéia de quem era o pai, então exibia o nome da mãe... Sasuke sentiu a raiva ferver em seu estomago. Aquilo não era certo.

- Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke – respondeu por fim.

Os olhos de Kyo arregalaram-se no pequeno rosto de marfim, deixando-o ainda mais jovem.

- Não! – respondeu o menino – Uau! Você é o melhor amigo do tio Naruto, aquele que foi embora! Todo mundo ta falando de você. Mas, o que você ta fazendo aqui? Ninguém vem aqui.

Ele falava rápido notou Sasuke, era curioso e inteligente, ele gostaria de poder se aproximar, mas não sabia como o garoto iria reagir, queria enxergar aquele rosto mais de perto.

- Eu moro aqui – disse Sasuke continuando a conversa – essa, era minha casa quando eu tinha a sua idade.

- Serio? Mas... Todo mundo diz que a família que morava aqui foi assassinada...

- É verdade. Minha família foi assassinada.

Seus avos, seus tios pensou Sasuke em silencio.

Kyo desviou o olhar do rosto de Sasuke e olhou para a casa se desmanchando. Ele parecia serio seu olhar era agudo e não combinava com o de uma criança.

- Eu gosto daqui – comentou o menino ainda sem olhar para o moreno – é sempre quieto e ninguém me perturba então eu posso brincar do que quiser.

- Você quer um refrigerante? – perguntou Sasuke, agora que a oportunidade estava ali diante de si mesmo, ele não iria perdê-la.

- Minha mãe disse que não era pra eu demorar.

- Você não vai demorar, pode ir embora depois de tomar um refrigerante.

O menino olhou intensamente para os próprios pés. Então levantou o rosto sorrindo timidamente e respondeu:

- Tudo bem, mas não posso demorar.

Concordando com um aceno de cabeça Sasuke virou as costas, e voltou para sua pequena sala improvisada sabendo que o menino o seguia.

De repente ele sentiu vontade de ter um lugar melhor para o garoto, ou alguma coisa para comer alem daquele refrigerante quente e sem gosto.

Completamente sem jeito como nunca antes se sentira na vida, Sasuke estendeu a pequena lata na direção do garoto que a pegou parecendo realmente sedento. O moreno era incapaz de parar de olhar para Kyo. Tudo nele lhe lembrava alguma coisa, o formato dos olhos, o queixo aquilino, o jeito de segurar as coisas. E mesmo assim ele podia ver pedaços dela nele, da única mulher que habitava seus pensamentos, a cor exótica dos olhos o formato minúsculo e bem feito da boca, a pele parecendo a pétala de um lírio branco.

Ainda em silencio Kyo sentou-se na pequena varanda de madeira, seus pés balançando ritmadamente para frente e para trás. Ele tomava longos goles do refrigerante enquanto Sasuke simplesmente permanecia ali feito um idiota parando olhando o próprio filho, que nem mesmo sabia de sua existência.

O menino então largou o refrigerante então e olhou de maneira penetrante e curiosa para ele antes de perguntar:

- Você é forte?

- Forte? – respondeu o moreno confuso – Como assim?

- Bem forte, eu quero dizer como o tio Naruto, ele é o shinobi mais forte da Vila, eu já vi ele treinando e UAU acho que ninguém conseguiria vence-lo, mas eu ouvi alguns garotos dizendo que você já venceu ele.

- Eu e o dobe já lutamos muitas vezes – respondeu o Uchiha sentando-se ao lado de Kyo – e venci algumas.

Os olhos do menino brilharam de excitação quando ele respondeu:

- UAU! Você deve ser realmente forte então. Acho que até mais forte que o meu tio Neji.

- O Neji é seu tio?- perguntou Sasuke confuso, pelo que ele sabia Hyuuga Neji era primo de Hinata.

- Bem – respondeu o menino sem graça – ele não é realmente meu tio de verdade, eu só gosto de chamá-lo assim, porque mamãe chama ele de ni-san... Mas na verdade...

Então o garoto parou abruptamente e levantou os olhos para o céu, as nuvens brancas refletiram-se ainda mais em sua íris perolada deixando parecendo ainda mais como um verdadeiro Hyuuga.

- O que foi? – perguntou Sasuke preocupado.

- Você guarda segredo?

O moreno acenou com a cabeça positivamente, ele estava curioso para saber que segredos um garoto de oito anos poderia ter.

- Eu gosto muito do tio Neji, por isso eu queria que ele fosse meu pai. Eu não ligaria de ser da família secundaria como ele e ter a marca na minha testa. Porque o tio Neji não liga e não tem nenhum Hyuuga páreo pra ele... Então um dia eu seria tão forte quanto ele.

As palavras do garoto acertaram Sasuke como um potente soco no abdômen. O garoto sentado na sua frente, seu filho buscava em outro homem a figura de um pai. E por ironia do destino tinha de ser o maldito Hyuuga. Ele gostaria de dizer ali mesmo naquele momento que ele tinha um pai. Alguém, uma figura masculina que se importava com ele.

Então o moreno notou com surpresa os sentimentos que invadiu seu coração sem ele ser capaz de se controlar. Era algo poderoso e imenso, de alguma forma ele estava ligado aquela criança, ela era sua. Sangue do seu sangue, e ele não deixaria mais aquele garoto imaginar outros homens como sendo seu pai. Ele iria reclama-lo, a ele a mãe dele. Gostando ela ou não.

- Uchiha-dono? – chamou o pequeno atraindo a atenção do moreno.

- Desculpe eu estava distraindo. O que você disse.?

- Eu perguntei... – começou o menino timidamente – se por acaso o senhor poderia me mostrar sua gekei kekkai. Eu já ouvi muito falar do sharingan, mas realmente eu nunca o vi... Eu sei também que ele é uma evolução do byakugan.

Sasuke concordou com um meneio de cabeça, e em um segundo seus olhos adquiriram uma coloração escarlate que brilhava de maneira gélida.

- UAU! Ninguém vai acreditar na academia quando eu contar!

- Você já desenvolveu o byakugan? – perguntou o moreno curioso.

- Não – o menino parecia realmente encabulado – eu estou muito atrasado nesse ponto. Nem um Hyuuga nunca demorou tanto para desenvolve-lo, esse é mais um dos motivos pro meu avô não gostar de mim.

- Seu avô?

- Sim Hyuuga Hiashi, o patriarca da família, ele é o pai da mamãe, mas ele não trata ela como filha. Ele tem vergonha de nós dois. Pelo menos se eu fosse um mais forte e tivesse a herança da família...

- Por que ele teria vergonha de você? – perguntou Sasuke colocando o nome de Hyuuga Hiashi no topo de sua lista de assassinatos. Como aquele desgraçado ousava tratar seu filho daquela maneira!

- Ele tem vergonha, porque não sabe quem é meu pai. Mamãe nunca contou isso pra ninguém.

- Por que você acha que ela fez isso?

- Não sei – respondeu o menino brincando com o fecho da latinha – talvez ele seja uma pessoa ruim... Ela nunca falou dele, mas... De vez em quando ela chora por nada, então sabe eu acho que é por causa dele.

- Você queria conhece-lo? – perguntou Sasuke controlando o tremor em sua voz.

- Eu não sei... Ele parece que nunca teve vontade de me conhecer.

Sasuke sentiu seu punho crispar-se involuntariamente. Se ele pudesse de alguma forma voltar atrás no tempo. Mas, agora já era tarde demais, e a única coisa que ele podia fazer era recuperar o tempo que havia perdido com seu filho. Recuperar sua confiança, e com sorte talvez algum dia seu amor. Porque acima de tudo o rapaz surpreendeu-se ao descobrir que já amava aquele menino.

- Eu preciso ir embora antes que minha mãe fique brava – anunciou Kyo – obrigada pelo refrigerante estava muito bom.

- Eu levo você.

- Não precisa! Eu não quero dar trabalho, mamãe sempre me diz pra não dar trabalho pra ninguém.

- Não é trabalho – respondeu o moreno levantando-se. Além do mais ele pensou em silencio ele precisava ter uma conversa muito seria com a mãe daquele menino.

O rapazinho concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e sorriu deixando ambos encabulados.

**OoOoOoO **

Hinata sentiu suas costas ficarem muito eretas pelo reflexo. Ela levou a mão a boca, e tentou imaginar que tudo aquilo que o pai havia lhe dito não passava de uma tremenda brincadeira de muito mau gosto. Mas pela expressão severa do pai aquilo não era brincadeira nenhuma.

- Isso é loucura... – murmurou a moça para o pai – o senhor não pode estar realmente falando serio!

- E porque eu iria brincar com algo serio como isso Hinata?

- Você não pode simplesmente arranjar-me um pretendente, eu não quero me casar!

- O que você quer ou deixa de querer não me importa – respondeu Hiashi de maneira firme – eu sou o patriarca desse clã. Eu decido o que é melhor para todos.

- Por que isso agora? – perguntou Hinata tentando se controlar, mas a voz saiu extremamente aguda – você nunca antes ligou pra mim mesmo.

- Você traiu minha confiança. Engravidou manchou seu nome e o nome desse clã.

- Não tenho vergonha nenhuma do meu filho.

- Pois deveria ter – vociferou Hiashi – Um bastardo, com o nome Hyuuga e por sua culpa, nós éramos o clã mais influente dessa Vila desde o extermínio do Clã Uchiha, você era minha primogênita com um futuro brilhante e jogou isso tudo na lama bem diante dos meus olhos.

Hinata fechou os olhos saboreando o tom daquelas palavras que ela conhecia tão bem. Era amargo, como fora na primeira vez quando ela ainda era uma criança tentando agradar o pai, embora nunca conseguisse. Agora ela era uma adulta mãe de uma criança, e mesmo assim aquelas palavras tinham um gosto amargo.

- Você vai se casar! – continuou Hiashi – escolha entre os pretendentes que aparecer quando eu fizer o comunicado a Vila. Nós não podemos nós rebaixar. Eu irei concertar o erro que você cometeu oito anos atrás.

Cansada a moça abriu os olhos encarando o rosto severo do pai.

- Não entendo porque isso agora – respondeu a moça num tom voz agora mais tranqüilo – você já me deserdou isso não foi o suficiente para concertar meu erro?

- Deixe-me explicar uma coisa Hinata – a voz de Hiashi adquiriu um tom de sibilo – Eu não vou deixar meu clã cair ainda mais em desgraça, principalmente agora que Uchiha Sasuke voltou a essa Vila. Eu tenho certeza de que ele tentara reerguer seu clã e nós não vamos ser subjugados por ele.

Hinata balançou a cabeça de forma incrédula. Então estava tudo de repente muito claro. O pai tinha medo de que o clã Uchiha volta-se a ser mais uma vez influente em Konoha, ocupando o espaço que agora pertencia aos Hyuugas. Obviamente seu pai não tinha a menor idéia, de que Kyo era herdeiro de Sasuke e se dependesse da moça ele iria continuar na ignorância, ele e o resto da Vila. Ela só precisava descobrir uma maneira de calar a boca do moreno... Ela tinha de admitir que estava com bastante dificuldades nesse ponto.

- Espero que eu tenha sido muito claro Hinata. Dentro de uma semana eu quero anunciar seu noivado, com qualquer homem que eu julgue satisfatório.

Irritada com as palavras do pai a moça levantou-se bruscamente respondendo:

- Pois fique esperando!

- Você vai cumprir o que eu ordeno Hinata ou as conseqüências serão graves a você.

- O senhor já me deserdou, já me tirou o titulo de primogênita, o que mais acha que pode me tirar.

- Seu filho.

O choque fez com que a moça leva-se uma das mãos para se apoiar na parede. Os olhos do pai eram vítreos e não exibiam sentimento algum. Ele falava a verdade.

- Você não pode fazer isso – murmurou a moça sentindo-se inútil e fraca.

- Se você não me obedecer é exatamente isso que farei. Talvez seja o melhor para o garoto. Não é qualquer homem que aceita um filho de outro. Ele pode ser enviado para um internato.

Hinata sentiu um bolo extremamente incomodo formar-se na sua garganta. Ela não iria chorar na frente do pai. Não era mais uma garotinha assustada, ela iria controlar-se e resolver aquele problema.

- Meu filho vai ficar comigo – respondeu a moça.

- Você vai se casar querendo ou não Hinata. Eu realmente espero que você encontre um homem que possa aceitar tanto você quanto a criança. Embora isso seja realmente raro... Do contrario eu tomarei as decisões necessárias pa...

Hinata não esperou o pai terminar a frase, ela não podia ficar mais nem um segundo naquele lugar. Então ela simplesmente abriu a porta de uma só vez, e saiu com passos rápidos daquela casa, pegando o caminho mais rápido para o fim do bairro Hyuuga onde ficava localizado sua casa.

A moça simplesmente ignorou todos que passavam por ela. Ela só era capaz de pensar no que o pai havia lhe dito. O que ele achava que ela ia fazer? Ficar ali sentada esperando enquanto levassem embora seu filho? Pois ele estava muito enganado.

Hinata apertou o passo, controlando o pinicar no canto dos seus olhos, ela não ia derramar aquelas lágrimas. Ela iria lidar com aquela situação fria a racionalmente. Kyo só possuía ela no mundo, por isso ela não podia se desesperar por qualquer coisa.

A única coisa que Hinata queria naquele momento era achar o filho e lhe dar um imenso abraço. Mas, por Deus onde aquele menino se metera?

A moça de orbes perolados caminhou pelo bairro ora ou outro virando o rosto procurando seu filho em cada criança que cruzava seu caminho. Mas, nenhum deles possuía olhos cor de chumbo. A Hyuuga então apertou o passo, tinha esperança de encontra-lo já em casa.

Hinata estava tão distraída em seus pensamentos, que não percebeu aproximar-se dele, então antes que ela pudesse evitar ela já havia colidido com um tórax robusto.

- Mãe! – exclamou uma voz que ela conhecia muito bem.

Assustada Hinata olhou para cima reconhecendo imediatamente um par de olhos negros a observando. Ela sentiu seu corpo inteiro começar a tremer. Ainda muito abalada a moça olhou em direção ao filho que acompanhava Sasuke! O que Kyo estava fazendo andando com aquele homem?

- Kyo – perguntou ela confusa – onde você estava?

O menino remexeu-se inquieto antes de responder:

- No bairro Uchiha.

- Meu Deus Kyo eu já te pedi um monte de vezes pra não ir lá...

- Mas, ali ninguém me perturba, os outros meninos tem medo de lá... Além disso eu encontrei o Uchiha-dono ele me deu refrigerante e nos conversamos...

- O que você falou pra ele? – disse Hinata rispidamente para Sasuke.

- Nada demais.

Incrédula Hinata olhou profundamente o rosto de Sasuke, mas não achou que ele estivesse mentindo, realmente ele não havia contado a verdade a Kyo. A moça sentiu suas esperanças serem renovada.

- Está certo – respondeu Hinata passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos – vamos pra casa Kyo, foi um longo dia.

- Espere – disse Sasuke segurando o braço de Hinata com intimidade – eu quero falar com você.

Kyo, olhou para aqueles dois parado a sua frente ignorando-o completamente, o senhor Uchiha parecia conhecer sua mãe, mas ela nunca tinha lhe dito que o conhecia. Além do mais ele não gostou nem um pouco de ver como ela parecia estar assustada. De repente aquele homem já não lhe pareceu ser tão legal mais.

- Agora não – respondeu Hinata muito rápido – eu realmente não estou em condições de ter uma conversa com você.

- Você não vai sair daqui sem antes falar comigo.

Hinata mordeu o lábio inferior até senti-lo dormente. Tudo parecia estar acontecendo muito rápido em sua vida. Ela não queria ficar perto daquele homem que mexia tão loucamente com todos seus sentidos, mas não havia outra maneira de se ver livre dele naquele momento.

- Tudo bem. Kyo vá para casa e me espere lá.

O menino fez cara feia para a mãe e cruzou os braços mostrando que não havia gostado nem um pouco daquela ordem, mas Hinata foi firme.

- Vá para casa. Eu não vou demorar.

O menino lançou um longo e penetrante olhar na direção da mãe e de Sasuke, depois partiu com passos bem lentos.

Kyo virou na esquina daquela rua, mas não se moveu mais nenhum centímetro. Raramente ele desobedecia a mãe. Mas, aquela era uma situação completamente diferente. Ele não confiava naquele Uchiha, e a mãe parecia precisar de ajuda. Por isso com muita cautela tentando ser o mais silencioso possível, o menino pulou o muro que estava ladeando o lado direito da rua. Ele caiu o mais silenciosamente que pode dentro de um terreno vazio, ali uma arvore erguia-se solitária com galhos médios. Ele sabia muito bem pois conhecia aquele lugar completamente que aquela arvore, ficava bem em cima de onde a mãe estava conversando com aquele homem.

Ele iria ficar ali escondido apenas certificando-se de que tudo estava bem, afinal qualquer coisa ele iria em auxilio a mãe.

Hinata observou o filho desaparecer na esquina depois virou-se na direção do moreno encarando-o.

- Então o que quer conversar?

- Por que você nunca disse a ele quem era seu pai? – perguntou Sasuke tentando conter sua raiva.

Direto ao ponto pensou Hinata, ela suspirou resignada. Não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer para resolver esse problema.

- Eu não sei – respondeu a moça sinceramente – eu só fiz isso achando que estava protegendo-o.

- Protegendo-o do seu próprio pai?

- Eu não sabia se Kyo seria aceito como filho! Meu Deus eu não podia nem mesmo imaginar aquilo o que aconteceu comigo.

- Então você simplesmente fugiu, sem perguntar nada. Você não tinha o direito de esconder isso dele. O menino ao menos merecia saber a verdade.

Sentindo o coração latejar em seu peito Hinata olhou dentro dos olhos cor de ônix. Ela viu uma magoa profunda, uma dor sem nome, e sentiu-se culpada, porque sabia que de alguma forma ela ferira aquele homem, e ele não merecia ser ainda mais ferido.

- Você está certo – murmurou a moça por fim cansada.

Um silêncio pesado pairou entre ambos até Sasuke quebra-lo.

- Você se arrepende?– perguntou o moreno.

Hinata reuniu toda sua coragem e lentamente seus dedos roçaram nos dedos de Sasuke, ela segurou sua mão então respondeu:

- Eu nunca me arrependi do que aconteceu naquele dia entre nós...

O Uchiha sentiu seu coração martelar contra suas costelas. Sem que ele percebesse sua mão entrelaçou-se com a de Hinata, com seus olhos ele devorava aquele rosto que estava gravado no mais fundo lugar em suas lembranças. Ele queria aproximar-se daquela boca bem feita, tomar posse dela com a sua reivindica-la somente como sua. Oito anos era muito tempo, e mesmo assim em todo aquele tempo ele não havia conseguido aplacar o desejo a vontade de possuir Hinata somente pra si. Respirando com dificuldade, o rapaz disse:

- Você precisa contar a ele... Kyo precisa saber que eu sou seu pai.

Hinata fechou os olhos e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Sua mão largou a de Sasuke. Ela sabia que o filho não iria reagir bem aquela noticia. Mas, dentro de si ela tinha certeza de que o momento chegara.

Hinata ouviu então o barulho de um galho se quebrando. Instintivamente a moça olhou para cima. Seu olhar recaiu sobre os olhos do filho que estavam molhados. As lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas do garoto. Sasuke seguiu o olhar de Hinata e quando viu Kyo sentiu todo o ar ser expelido de uma só vez do seu corpo.

- Kyo – chamou Hinata sem perceber que seus olhos também estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Você nunca me contou... – disse o menino com voz engrolada – Por que?

A moça de orbes perolados sentiu aquelas palavras trespassarem seu coração com uma lança. Como ela podia ter sido tão insensível? Durante todos aqueles anos, escondendo a verdade do filho, que deseja tão ardentemente um pai.

- Kyo eu...

- EU NÃO QUERO MAIS OUVIR NADA DE VOCÊ!– explodiu o menino

Os olhos perolados de Hinata se arregalaram, num átimo de segundo então Kyo havia pulado da arvore para o muro e saído correndo.

Hinata tentou correr atrás do filho, mas Sasuke deteu-a trazendo-a para perto do seu corpo.

- Me deixe ir! – suplicou Hinata – eu preciso explicar pra ele!

- Não adianta você falar nada agora, ele está com muita raiva! Talvez seja bom ele ficar um pouco sozinho.

Sem conseguir assimilar as palavras do moreno Hinata virou-se na direção de Sasuke deixando que ele lhe amparasse, já que suas pernas haviam perdido toda sustentabilidade.

Hinata podia sentir seu coração rasgando dentro do seu peito. Nada no mundo lhe era mais importante que o filho... Ela não podia perde-lo...

**Continua **

**OoOoOo **

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>Olá pessoal, estou de volta rapidinho como o prometido desde o inico. Então o que acharam desse capitulo? Particularmente esse foi um dos que me deu mais trabalho em escrever... Eu sempre acho que estou adiantando um pouco a historia demais, tento me segurar mas não sei se estou conseguindo. Cada vez mais tudo se torna complexo, simplesmente pelo fato de HInata ter omitido algo (mega importante XD) pro Sasuke, e ai como eles saem dessa?

Estou escrevendo a continuação dessa historia, embora agora de maneira bem lenta pq estou no fim do meu semestre na facul, e meus professores revolveram me toruturar. Eu nem ia postar hoje afinal sinceramente eu realmente não sei se essa historia está agradando. Tenho minhas duvidas.

Enfim queria agradecer imensamente, especialmente as pessoas que me mandaram reviews. Minna é para vocês esse capitulo hoje. Muito obrigada por comentarem. Criticas, e sugestões são sempre bem-vindas!

**Agradecimentos mais do que especiais para: **

**Pisck, Kaw-chan, Jany Nylleve, Hinata Hyuuga Uchiha, Tilim, hinahinaaaa  
><strong>


	5. O Medo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Boa Leitura<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Você sabe o que é se curvar de medo?"<strong>_

_**(Isuzu Souma, Fruitis Basket 14)**_

**OoOoOoOOO**

Hinata flexionou os dedos das mãos tentando conter toda a ânsia e o nervosismo que pareciam varrer seu corpo por dentro. Sentada na cozinha de sua casa a moça levantou os orbes perolados para cima encontrando sobre a geladeira o velho e antiquado relógio, os ponteiros continuavam a andar de maneira inconsciente a qualquer coisa. O tempo passava deixando a morena sentir cada vez mais seus nervos em frangalhos. Seu filho já estava desaparecido a quatro horas.

A moça fechou os olhos com força repassando mais uma vez a cena em sua mente. Os olhos translúcidos do menino banhados por lagrimas não derramadas, ele parecia tão sozinho e naquele momento a moça teria feito qualquer coisa para limpar a tristeza de sua face tão amada. Mas, ela não conseguira, o filho estava chateado demais para ouvi-la, e desde aquele momento ainda não voltara para casa... O medo mais uma vez fez o coração da moça disparar em seu peito. Ela não podia mais ficar ali simplesmente parada sem fazer nada. Ela precisava ir atrás do filho descobrir se ele estava bem em segurança... Que ele não estava ferido, ela não podia continuar simplesmente ali parada de mãos atadas sem fazer nada, dessa forma ela simplesmente iria enlouquecer.

Os pensamentos da moça foram interrompidos quando uma figura alta e com passos controlados entrou no quarto. Hinata ergueu os olhos a contra gosto encarando a face seria e impassível de Sasuke. O moreno lhe estendia uma xicara que parecia conter um liquido negro e fumegante. Somente a ideia de ingerir algo provocou náuseas em Hinata, ela não conseguiria se alimentar, não antes de ter a certeza de que seu filho estava realmente bem.

Cansada a moça desviou o rosto da xicaram mas o moreno pareceu não se importar com aquilo e continuou oferecendo-a, irritada Hinata olhou para cima apenas para encontrar o rosto serio e teimoso de Sasuke.

- Não adianta você ficar desse jeito, você precisa colocar algo no estomago.

Em qualquer outro momento Hinata teria apreciado aquele gesto de delicadeza, mas no momento ela estava nervosa demais para se ater aos detalhes. Por isso sabendo que simplesmente perderia naquela discussão inútil, a moça tomou a xicaras das mãos do moreno e engoliu uma quantidade ínfima da bebida meia amarga. O gosto inundou a boca da moça, enquanto seu estomago se contorcia em protesto. Ela estava com fome, mas não tinha nenhuma vontade de preparar algo para comer. Seus pensamentos estavam fixos em um único objetivo.

- Eu não posso mais continuar esperando sem fazer nada – disse a moça olhando diretamente nos orbes cor de ônix de Sasuke – eu preciso ir procurá-lo.

O rapaz simplesmente permaneceu a observar Hinata, e depois soltou um suspiro curto. Ele sentia cada musculo do seu corpo tenso, de alguma forma ele sentia-se responsável pelo desaparecimento de Kyo. O garoto descobrira a verdade sobre si mesmo de uma maneira brusca, não era a toa que ele havia simplesmente fugido da mãe. O menino devia estar extremamente magoado e cheio de raiva. Obviamente não sem motivo.

Sasuke sabia que deveria ter ido atrás do menino, mas como ele podia deixar Hinata para trás? Ela parecia tão pálida e tremula, e somente a ideia de deixá-la sozinha já o deixava incomodado. Por isso durante as ultimas quatro horas, ele ficara ali ao lado daquela mulher, mãe do seu filho, torcendo para que o menino voltasse para casa, enquanto as horas se arrastavam pelo relógio.

Mais uma vez Sasuke olhou em direção ao relógio. Ela tinha razão, o menino ficara fora por muitas horas sem dar noticias. Alguém tinha de ir procurá-lo.

- Você está certa – disse o moreno por fim – eu vou atrás do Kyo.

- Eu vou com você – respondeu Hinata pondo-se imediatamente em pé.

Os orbes cor de ônix avaliaram a mulher a sua frente. Seus olhos cristalinos e perolados mostravam uma preocupação palpável, não seria uma tarefa fácil convence-la a ficar, mas ela estava nervosa demais, para ser de alguma utilidade.

- É melhor você ficar aqui – respondeu Sasuke tentando soar de maneira sensata – Kyo ainda pode voltar para casa procurando você.

Hinata sentiu o ar de seus pulmões serem expelidos com muita força para fora. Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa e incredulidade.

- Eu não posso ficar aqui sem fazer nada... Meu filho.

- Eu entendo sua preocupação, mas você está muito nervosa...

A moça sentiu as lágrimas bloquearem sua visão. Ela sentia-se uma completa inútil agindo daquela forma chorando como uma criança enquanto seu filho estava desaparecido.

Sasuke sentiu seu coração se apertar ao ver as lágrimas se formarem no rosto de Hinata. Ele podia ver claramente o sofrimento estampado em seu belo rosto, e não conseguiu afastar a culpa de perto de sua consciência. Ele não deveria ter insistido em falar com ela no meio da rua. Talvez tudo aquilo pudesse ser evitado, se ele pudesse ser mais paciente ou compreensível, mas quando o assunto envolvia Hyuuga Hinata, Sasuke tinha de admitir que perdia todo seu senso de controle.

Incapaz de conter seus atos, o rapaz aproximou-se de Hinata e enlaçou-a num abraço apertado. Ele sentiu num primeiro momento ela retesar seu corpo surpresa com aquele gesto, mas logo o corpo dela relaxou contra o seu e ele pode sentir toda a suavidade e calor que durante anos ele tentara de forma inútil não sentir falta.

Uma parte racional do moreno, dizia-lhe que ele deveria detestar aquela mulher, por ela ter mentido para ele, escondido um filho dele. No fundo do seu coração o rapaz sabia que aquela seria a saída mais fácil e eficiente para seus problemas, mas quando estava diante de Hinata, a logica parecia simplesmente perder o sentido. É verdade que ele permanecia magoado por ela ter guardado segredo dele, aquele não era o tipo de magoa que desaparecia com facilidade, mas por outro lado ele também a entendia, mesmo que minimamente.

Ele melhor do que nenhuma outra pessoa no mundo se conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele não merecia ser pai, nem ao menos ele sabia se tinha capacidade para isso, ou mesmo o direito, mas nada daquilo parecia importar ao seu coração. Ele queria Kyo como seu filho, assim como queria a mulher que estava em seus braços como sua... Mesmo ele tendo consciência que não tinha o direito, de te-la ao seu lado.

Hinata apertou ainda mais seus braços contra o pescoço de Sasuke aproveitando aquele apoio mais do que bem-vindo, na altura dos acontecimentos a moça não podia mais confiar em suas pernas.

- Por favor – murmurou Hinata contra o ombro do moreno – encontre o Kyo... Ele é tudo pra mim, eu não saberia viver sem meu filho...

Sasuke não pronunciou uma única palavra, mas assegurou a si mesmo que faria qualquer coisa que estivesse ao seu alcance para trazer o filho dela... Ou melhor o filho deles de volta e em segurança.

- Nós vamos acha-lo – respondeu o moreno por fim – fique calma.

Hinata concordou com um aceno de cabeça tentando engolir as teimosas lágrimas que escorriam em seu rosto.

- Estou tão preocupada – começou a moça – eu nem ao menos sei por onde começar a procura-lo. Talvez você tenha razão e eu deva ficar em casa, ele pode tentar voltar e me procurar...

- Não – respondeu Sasuke em tom de voz decisivo – Eu não vou deixa-la sozinha nesse estado.

- Mas você disse...

- Estou dizendo algo diferente agora. Nós vamos encontrar o Kyo e você vem comigo.

Hinata ergueu o rosto e observou o perfil serio e tranqüilo do Uchiha, ela sentia-se segura e confortada tendo os braços dele envolta de sua cintura. Seu coração batia num ritmo lento e doloroso ela queria demonstrar ser forte na frente de Sasuke, para que ele pudesse ver que ela era uma mãe cuidadosa que amava o filho acima de tudo, mas seu controle simplesmente escorria por entre seus dedos como areia. Ela havia feito uma promessa de nunca mais se aproximar de Sasuke exatamente por saber os efeitos que ele tinha sobre seu ser. Ela não sabia nomear o sentimento que habitava seu ser enquanto observava o rosto do moreno, mas tinha certeza absoluta de que era algo profundo e extremamente poderoso, algo que lhe deixava com medo, algo que nem mesmo os oito anos de distancia puderam separar.

Sentindo o rosto corar devido aos seus pensamentos a moça de orbes perolados afastou-se do moreno, limpando o rosto com a manga da blusa. Respirou fundo, torcendo para que o tremor em seu corpo se acalmasse.

- Acho que devíamos avisar as outras pessoas que o Kyo sumiu – começou Hinata – talvez alguém possa ter visto ele.

- Eu não gosto disso – respondeu o moreno – mas, talvez você esteja certa, ele pode muito bem ter ido procurar um dos seus amigos. Você tem alguma idéia de onde eles podem estar?

Hinata levantou os olhos para o relógio, mais quinze minutos de pura agonia sem noticias haviam passado, ela tentou se controlar e agir de maneira pratica:

- Já é um pouco tarde, mas talvez alguns deles ainda estejam no Ichiraku.

- Então vamos para lá, e falaremos com quem encontrarmos.

**OoOoOoOoO **

Em poucos minutos Sasuke e Hinata, alcançaram a rua. No céu a lua crescente fornecia pouca iluminação e algumas nuvens rondavam sorrateiramente. Um vento gelado percorreu o corpo de Hinata. Ela torceu com todas suas forças para que o filho não estivesse em algum lugar passando frio, ou ferido...

Sasuke caminhava na frente com passadas rápidas, a maioria das lojas do comercio já estavam com as portas fechadas, os únicos pontos de luz ainda a iluminar as ruas, eram os pequenos bares e restaurantes, que permaneciam trabalhando madrugada a dentro.

Enquanto caminhavam Sasuke e Hinata mantiveram-se atentos a qualquer movimento nas ruas, mas em nenhum momento eles viram qualquer criança vagando por ali.

Sem perder tempo então os dois caminharam em direção ao Ichiraku, o pequeno restaurante estava quase vazio, mas havia ainda um burburio de conversa vindo das mesas mais distantes. Ali dentro Hinata e Sasuke encontraram-se com Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Kiba e Sai. Os cinco bebiam animadamente uma garrafa de saque que já estava quase vazia.

- Acho que já bebi demais – exclamou Naruto – eu to vendo o dobe do Sasuke na minha frente.

- Então acho que estamos tendo uma alucinação coletiva – respondeu Ino bebendo o resto de saque no seu copo.

Meio atordoada Sakura balançou a cabeça e concentrou-se no Uchiha.

- Sasuke-kun – disse a rósea – aconteceu alguma coisa?

- O filho da Hinata desapareceu – informou o moreno sem rodeio.

Os cinco amigos que estavam na mesa, de repente ficaram muito sérios.

- Droga – exclamou Kiba se levantando – eu não devia ter bebido tanto.

- Quando isso aconteceu? – perguntou Naruto

- Hoje no fim da tarde – respondeu Hinata afoita – Nós... tivemos uma briga... Kyo simplesmente saiu correndo, e ainda não voltou pra casa.

- Precisamos ir atrás dele – disse Ino se levantando também – já está ficando tarde.

- Acho melhor então eu avisar o resto do pessoal – continuou Sakura – quanto mais gente estiver procurando por ele melhor.

- Vamos nos dividir então – disse Naruto – cada uma vai pra um lugar. Hinata você tem idéia de algum lugar onde ele possa ter ido.

A moça de orbes perolados negou com a cabeça.

- Ta certo – continuou o loiro – vamos procurar dentro e fora da Vila.

- Eu vou acompanhar a Hinata – disse Sai de repente finalmente se levantando – ela está muito nervosa para ir sozinha.

- Não precisa – informou Sasuke ríspido – eu vou com ela.

Um silêncio pesado caiu no grupo, enquanto todos fixavam sua atenção no moreno. Sasuke simplesmente ignorou todos os olhares e continuou impassível.

- Mesmo? – perguntou Sai curioso – pra mim parece que você já está algum tempo a acompanhando. Vocês chegaram juntos... Fica parecendo que a Hinata procurou sua ajuda. O que é muito estranho pra mim.

Hinata sentiu seu rosto arder com a vergonha. Ela sabia muito bem que todos deviam estarem confusos, mas não podia dizer a verdade... Primeiro ela tinha de encontrar Kyo e somente então... Bom Deus fazer o que?

- Nós estávamos conversando – explicou Sasuke ligeiramente – eu também vi quando o garoto saiu correndo...

- Talvez tenha sido a conversa de vocês que fez isso com ele – respondeu Sai

Instintivamente Sasuke deu um passo a frente, cada vez mais ele tinha motivos para detestar aquele moleque na sua frente. Ele adoraria dar uma lição no garoto dos desenhos, mas no momento o tempo era seu adversário.

- Vamos parar com isso – cortou Naruto – agora não interessa o porque do Kyo ter fugido, precisamos encontra-lo.

Todos concordaram embora Hinata pudesse enxergar claramente em suas faces duvidas e perguntas sem respostas. Naquele momento ela não se importou realmente com o fato, mas algo dentro do seu ser lhe alertou que muito em breve outras pessoas descobririam que era o pai de Kyo.

**oOoOoOoooOoO**

Naruto correu sentindo o vento bater nos cabelos curtos. Seu corpo flexionava-se graciosamente enquanto ele desviava de maneira precisa das árvores que assomavam em seu caminho.

Seus pés eram tão rápidos que mal causavam ruído quando ele tocava o chão. O loiro não seguia uma direção definida, apenas o instinto. Ele não era mais um garoto de oito anos, mas se fosse e estivesse magoado e com raiva ele tentaria ir o mais longe possível da Vila. Muitas vezes ele próprio fizera a mesma coisa, tentara se afastar do único lugar que era seu lar e seu cárcere ao mesmo tempo.

Ele não entendia porque Kyo fugira. Afinal o garoto não tinha motivos para reclamar, tinha uma mãe que o adorava e um monte de gente que sempre estava disposto a cerca-lo de mimos entre outras coisas... Ele não tinha um pai era verdade, mas nunca demonstrara que sentira falta disso... Ou será que simplesmente ele nunca tinha sido capaz de reparar a verdade.

Confuso com o ritmo dos seus pensamentos Naruto balançou a cabeça e tentou se concentrar no caminho que estava fazendo. Não adiantava ele se perder em perguntas naquele momento, ele precisava encontrar o garoto, então ele tinha certeza absoluta de que tudo iria se esclarecer.

O loiro continuou a correr até perceber que seus passos estavam levando-o para os limites da Vila, a floresta ao seu redor, começava a ter as árvores cada vez mais longe uma das outras. O chão também começava a ficar mais rochoso e arenoso.

Parando de chofre, Naruto abaixou-se e procurou por qualquer sinal que pudesse lhe dizer algo. Uma pegada remexida, um pequeno pedaço de pano preso nos galhos mais baixos, mas não encontrou nada.

Frustrado consigo mesmo Naruto socou o tronco da árvore. E virou seus olhos safira para o céu. Ali em cima sentado no ultimo galho daquela árvore estava Kyo.

O esboço de um sorriso brincou nos lábios de Naruto, ele pensou em ficar bravo com o garoto, mas então perdeu a vontade, ele merecia ouvir broncas da mãe em primeiro lugar. Aliviado o loiro escalou a árvore sem dificuldades e deixou-se cair no galho ao lado do garoto. Em momento algum o menino se moveu, ou fez algo demonstrando que ele percebera a presença de Naruto.

Durante um longo minuto Naruto estudou o perfil do garoto, suas bochechas estavam manchadas do que deviam ser lágrimas derramadas, embora no momento seus olhos estivessem secos. Ele parecia extremamente serio pra idade, e muito pensativo.

Naruto resolveu cortar o silencio.

- É um lugar muito bonito esse aqui.

Kyo não respondeu, seu rosto permaneceu impassível, embora seu corpo tremesse de maneira involuntária. A temperatura havia diminuído naquele lugar de maneira significativa. Lentamente então e sem dizer mais nada, Naruto abriu o zipper da própria jaqueta e estendeu-a sobre as costas do menino, que pareceu ficar satisfeito com o calor oferecida pela roupa de um laranja vistoso.

- Kyo – continuou Naruto tentando ser paciente – sua mãe está muito preocupada, você deveria voltar a vila.

De maneira deliberada então o garoto pousou seus olhos perolados sobre Naruto. O portador a Kyuubi, pode vê-los límpidos e cristalinos, olhos que continham um mundo inteiro de confusão e revolta, e um orgulho tão grande que impedia que mais lágrimas fossem derramadas.

- Você lembra do seu pai? – perguntou o menino para o loiro.

- Meu pai? – respondeu Naruto confuso.

Kyo concordou com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto a mente de Naruto lembrava-se de um homem de brilhantes cabelos loiros, e um sorriso fácil e cheio de alegria. Mesmo sem desejar a lembrança lhe trouxe uma dor ao peito. Por fim o rapaz respondeu:

- Lembro dele menos do que gostaria.

- Você queria que ele voltasse? – perguntou Kyo agora com toda sua atenção voltada para Naruto.

- Sim... Mas, eu sei que isso é impossível, exatamente por isso que eu não gosto de pensar nisso... Mas, Kyo eu não estou entendendo, o que isso tem haver...

- Eu sempre quis ter um pai – respondeu o menino num fio de voz, desviando seu rosto do portador da Kyuubi – Eu amo minha mãe, mas sempre imaginei que um pai deve ser diferente. Para jogar bola comigo, ou me ajudar nos treinos... Tinha vezes que eu imaginava que o meu pai era o tio Neji. Eu nunca contei isso pra ninguém, acho que se minha mãe ficaria triste.

Naruto prestou atenção a historia, embora não conseguisse entender porque o menino estava lhe dizendo tudo aquilo. Acreditou que seria melhor que ele desabafasse, por isso o deixou continuar a falar.

- Mas... – continuou o menino agora tentando controlar a voz, que agora saia engrolada – Eu tenho medo... Eu morro de medo, porque ele está aqui e eu não consigo entender... Eu queria que ele sempre tivesse estado ao meu lado, eu quero saber, porque ele não foi um pai pra mim... Por que se ele não me quer como filho, nunca quis, por isso minha mãe nunca me disse quem ele era, então eu também não quero ele como meu pai!

As palavras do menino terminaram de maneira abrupta e exaltadas, mesmo com a escuridão ao redor, Naruto conseguiu visualizar o peito do menino que subia e descia... Em sua mente algo perturbador começava a se formar.

- Kyo – pediu o loiro por fim, deixando que sua voz saísse bem lenta – o seu pai ele ...

- Meu pai – interrompeu o menino, enquanto olhava fixamente para a frente – Meu pai se chama Uchiha Sasuke.

**Continua **

**OooOoOoOoO**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>Olá mina-san estou de volta. E dessa vez a culpa não foi minha. Meu pc morreu, foi pro concerto que diga-se de passagem foi carissimo, e chegou hoje e faltando partes das minhas fics. Estou meio transtornada, reescrevi esse capitulo as pressas, pq ainda me lebrava dele, por isso tenho certeza que ele não está tão bom quanto o anterior, peço desculpas pq nenhum autor consegue reescrever suas historias de maneira igual.

De qualquer forma espero que vocês possam aprecia-lo.

Gostaria de agradacer as reviews que recebi, vocês me estimulam a continuar.

**Agradecimentos mais do especiais para: **

**FranHyuuga, hinahinaaaa, Lana231, Luciana Fernandes, Hachi-chan 2**

**Kaw-chan, Sue-san, Jane Nylleve. **

Lembrando que respondo para todos em MP. Obrigada por comentarem.

PS: hinahinaaaa, flor num consigo mandar mp pra vc! Deve ser um probleminha do site. Me desculpe, e obrigada sempre por comentar Beijos **  
><strong>


	6. A Dificuldade

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Boa Leitura! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ninguém disse que era fácil<strong>

**Oh é mesmo uma pena nos separamos**

**Ninguém disse que era fácil**

**Ninguém nunca disse que seria tão difícil**

**Oh leve-me de volta ao começo. **

**( The Scientist – Coldplay) **

**OoOoOOo **

Hinata deixou que seus pés a guiassem, mas não reparou com atenção em que caminhou eles a direcionavam. As luzes artificiais da Vila há muito tempo haviam ficado para trás. Agora dentro dos bosques que rodeavam Konoha a única coisa que a moça podia divisar com clareza eram as costas de Sasuke, seu quimono branco perolado era algo que realmente podia facilmente ser visualizado na escuridão ao redor.

A moça de orbes perolados não estava com sua linhagem sangüínea ativada. Mas, alguns minutos atrás ela vira o olhar de Sasuke sobre ela, e seus olhos estavam rubros como gotas de sangue, lançando-lhe um calafrio de mau agouro por sua espinha, mas ela devia ser grata pelo fato, afinal o caminho que estavam fazendo era plano e sem acidentes, a Hyuuga tinha certeza que a sua frente o moreno estava escolhendo com calma e cautela o caminho mais fácil para percorrer, facilitando assim e muito o trajeto para os pés cansado de Hinata.

Por um instante Hinata pensou em agradecer o moreno pelo o que ele estava fazendo. Ela tinha consciência de que não merecia aquelas atitudes gentis. Mentira, enganara e escondera. Não importava o fato dela ter feito aquilo buscando o melhor para seu filho. Não havia sido uma atitude nobre ou honrada, e somente agora ela percebia a dor que havia causado as pessoas que amava...

Com os pensamentos correndo numa vertiginosa direção Hinata mais uma vez pensou em Kyo, fez uma prece silenciosa para que tudo estivesse bem com ele.

A ansiedade a devorava sem piedade, e toda sua atenção estava concentrada no objetivo de encontrar seu filho. A única coisa que conseguia desejar naquele momento era tê-lo ao seu lado em segurança.

Por um instante a moça de orbes perolados suspirou na escuridão. Relembrou-se de forma calculista todos os lugares que havia procurado até aquele momento. As ruas da cidade perto do comercio, a academia ninja, o monumentos dos hokages. Kyo não estava em nenhum deles, por isso Sasuke sugeria a idéia de ir procura-los, nos bosques que rodeavam a Vila, aquele seria o lugar mais sensato para uma pessoa que desejava se esconder, e Kyo estava deixando bem claro para todos que não queria ser encontrado.

Hinata respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, ela precisava confiar em si mesma, e agora em seus amigos que também estavam procurando por seu filho.

Eles iriam encontrá-lo. Em momento algum ela podia duvidar disso.

Um galho um pouco mais grosso que foi ignorado pela Hyuuga entrou sorrateiramente em seu caminho sem que a moça se desse conta, por muito pouco Hinata não caiu. O movimento brusco atraiu a atenção de Sasuke:

- Você está bem? – perguntou o moreno.

- Sim, eu apenas tropecei.

O Uchiha concordou com um movimento quase que imperceptível de sua cabeça, e continuou a andar. Ele podia notar o silencio incomodo que pairava entre eles. Hinata parecia dispersa e seus olhos estavam preocupados. A todo instante ele sentia seu corpo atento a qualquer mínimo movimento torcendo para que em algum momento algum movimento revelasse ser de Kyo.

- Está cansada? – disse o moreno de repente. Ele precisava ter certeza de que tudo estava bem com Hinata.

- Um pouco - confessou a moça – mas, me sinto melhor fazendo algo útil. Não sei se suportaria ficar em casa todo esse tempo apenas esperando por noticia.

- Tenho certeza de que Kyo está bem. Ele é um menino muito inteligente.

O fantasma de um sorriso brincou nos lábios de Hinata. Sim o filho era extremamente inteligente.

- Eu sei disso... Ele sempre foi esperto, mesmo assim minha preocupação realmente só ira acabar quando ele estiver ao meu lado.

Esperto pensou o moreno, realmente não tinha duvida disso, percebera isso nos poucos minutos que pudera estar ao seu lado. Havia ainda tantas coisas que ele desconhecia sobre o próprio filho. Ele pretendia descobrir todas elas.

Eles caminharam mais alguns metros em silencio, pouco podia ser ouvido além do canto dos grilos e do barulho ocasional de algum animal noturno, caçando ou se escondendo em suas tocas sob as árvores. Contra sua vontade o lugar trouxe lembranças ao moreno. Coisas que ele não gostaria de pensar no momento... Havia sido num lugar como aquele, numa floresta parecida com aquela, que ele descobria que Hinata estava o seguindo anos atrás... Quando eles se reencontraram e tudo mudara na vida de ambos.

- Como foi? – perguntou o moreno surpreso por não ter medido suas próprias palavras.

- O que? – respondeu Hinata depois de alguns minutos de silencio.

- Como foi quando descobriu que estava esperando um filho meu?

Hinata não percebeu que de repente ela estava segurando o ar em seus pulmões. Não estava esperando pela pergunta do moreno, mas afinal de contas ele tinha o direito de saber sobre os detalhes, certo? Ficara tempo de mais alheio a coisas que diretamente o afetavam. Ela não tinha mais o direito de esconder-lhe nada. Lentamente a moça soltou o ar de seus pulmões preparando-se para contar sua historia:

- Na manhã do dia seguinte eu deixei-o e voltei para Konoha, naquele momento eu não imaginava que podia estar grávida... Eu havia ido procurá-lo por causa de Naruto,achava que estava apaixonada. Todos sabiam o quanto ele sentia sua falta, por isso me arrisquei achando que de alguma forma podia trazê-lo de volta... Decidi procura-lo.

Sasuke sentiu o maxilar se enrijecer a ouvi-la dizer aquelas palavras. Lembrou-se do instante em que a viu, determinada arriscando a si mesma por outra pessoa.

- Se estava apaixonada por outro, porque deixou... Porque deixou que passássemos a noite juntos?

Hinata respirou fundo e não deixou que as palavras formadas em seus pensamentos alcançassem Sasuke.

"Porque naquela noite eu me apaixonei por você"

Com a cabeça abaixada Hinata lembrou-se com perfeição da manhã em que deixara Sasuke dormindo. Não poderia ter ficado ali, esperando acorda-lo do contrario naquele mesmo dia teria dito o que sentia por ele, e não podia acreditar que ele aceitaria seus sentimentos muito menos iria retribuí-los. Ela simplesmente não poderia ter suportado a rejeição, por isso fugira. Acreditando que aquele sentimento inominado iria embora. Ela nunca chegou a perceber o quanto estava enganada.

Caminharam mais alguns metros em silencio, foi a vez da Hyuuga de quebrar o silencio:

- Por que não foi atrás de mim? – perguntou a moça de maneira tímida sentindo o sangue fluir para seu rosto.

Imediatamente Sasuke lembrou-se do momento em que acordou sozinho deitado no chão da caverna. Naquele instante vestiu-se rapidamente pensando em ir atrás daquela mulher, obriga-la a dizer porque havia fugido, convence-la a ficar com ele... Até então seus pensamentos se acalmarem e ele perceber que se ela tivesse desejo de ficar então estaria ali.

A verdade chegou-lhe de maneira dolorida machucando seu ego, seu orgulho, como nunca antes acontecera.

Inúmeras vezes depois daquele dia forçou-se a não ir atrás de Hinata. Várias vezes chegou até mesmo a sondar os limites de Konoha, mas ela manteve-se em silencio, por fim ele aceitou o fato e simplesmente voltou ao seu mundo, onde ela continuava a ser sua inimiga.

- Você foi embora – conclui Sasuke simplesmente – só isso já significava que você não me queria por perto.

Hinata quis dizer-lhe que aquilo era mentira, ela desejava-o perto, mais do que havia desejado qualquer pessoa em sua vida, mas no fundo do seu ser a moça sabia que estava velha demais para fantasiar historias românticas. Um homem como Sasuke não olharia em sua direção. E alem de tudo ele deveria despreza-la... Depois de tudo o que ela fizera. A única coisa que ambos poderiam ter realmente em comum era o filho.

Tentando mudar o ritmo de seus pensamentos Hinata continuou sua historia:

- Eu tinha voltado de uma missão, quase dois meses depois do nosso encontro. Até aquele momento havia ignorado os enjôos e as tonturas. Hoje sei que no fundo eu não queria encarar a verdade... Um dia então acabei desmaiando no meio da rua. A própria Godaime me atendeu, e depois de olhar o resultado do meu exame de sangue me deu a noticia... Eu nunca me senti tão apavorada e feliz ao mesmo tempo em minha vida.

Sasuke tentou imaginar onde ele estaria no momento em que ela descobria a verdade. Ele simplesmente não conseguia se lembrar.

- A Godaime, me perguntou quem era o pai da criança – continuou Hinata – eu disse a ela que não podia lhe dizer. Ela ficou extremamente preocupada comigo, achando que eu havia sido... Violentada. Ela não acreditou quando eu neguei, mas quando eu pedi que ela guardasse segredo ela concordou comigo, embora a contragosto.

- Voltei para casa – prosseguiu a Hyuuga – escondi a gravidez como pude até o terceiro mês. Então meu desempenho nas missões começou a diminuir, meu pai então me cobrou melhoras, e me disse que iria me enviar numa missão importante a Suna. Eu sabia que se tratava de algo arriscado. Eu disse que não iria fiquei com medo pela segurança do bebê. Tivemos uma discussão terrível, e no fim eu contei ao meu pai que estava grávida...

- Você executou missões até o terceiro mês de gravidez? – perguntou Sasuke parando de chofre não conseguindo conter sua voz.

A moça sentiu a irritação emanar do rapaz, e só pode concordar com um aceno de cabeça.

O moreno olhou-a furiosamente e somente depois de alguns minutos voltou a caminhar.

- Continue – ele pediu

- Meu pai ficou furioso – disse a Hyuuga agora seu tom adquirindo uma leve pontada de tristeza – ele exigiu que eu dissesse quem era o pai da criança, quando eu neguei, ele simplesmente perdeu a cabeça. Ameaçou-me de todas as maneiras, mesmo assim eu não cedi. Por fim como punição, ele me proibiu de continuar a ser uma shinobi de Konoha, me deserdou e me tirou a posição de primogênita.

Sasuke sentiu que suas mãos formavam punhos. Maldito fosse Hyuuga Hiashi por se comportar daquela forma quando sua filha mais precisava do seu apoio. O moreno nem ao menos podia imaginar como Hinata superara toda aquela situação de cabeça erguida. Era verdade que ela havia escolhido esse caminho, mas, mesmo assim o Uchiha desejava ter estado ali naquele momento para ela.

- Eu nunca me senti mais feliz do que no dia em que Kyo nasceu – agora a voz da moça havia adquirido um tom ameno e cheio de carinho – quando peguei-o pela primeira vez em meus braços já amava-o profundamente. Ele foi a melhor coisa da minha vida.

As lágrimas arderam nos cantos dos olhos da Hyuuga, em sua mente ela podia recordar com perfeição o nascimento do filho, o medo que tivera a dor a surpresa, tudo misturado de tal maneira que ela não podia distinguir onde começava uma coisa ou terminava outra.

- Eu estive tão perdida – disse a moça um toque de riso brincando em sua voz – no começo cada troca de frauda era uma aventura, cada pequeno espirro eu já me alarmava. Eu tive muita sorte de receber ajuda de Tenten, mesmo que naquela época nosso conhecimento do mundo dos bebês fosse quase nulo... Mas, Kurenai-sensei, a própria Godaime, ajudaram-me e com o tempo e um pouco de pratica eu melhorei.

- Tenho certeza de que você é uma ótima mãe Hinata.

- Mesmo? – a voz da moça de orbes perolados vacilou – eu já não tenho mais tanta certeza, se não fosse por minha culpa Kyo não estaria desaparecido agora...

Hinata deixou que sua cabeça tombasse sentindo o coração cavalgar como um louco dentro do seu peito. Ela estendeu a mão tocando levemente a manga do quimono do Uchiha obrigando-o a parar.

- Eu sinto muito – disse ela com a voz não passando de um murmúrio – eu deveria ter te contado desde o inicio... Não foi justo.

- Então por que não me contou? – perguntou o moreno aproximando-se de Hinata forçando-a ela a erguer seu pescoço para tentar encarar seu olhos escarlates – Por que naquela manhã você não ficou...?

Alarmada com a proximidade do moreno, Hinata tentou dar um passo para trás, mas de repente os braços de Sasuke a envolveram, prendendo-a dentro deles.

A moça tragou o ar com muita força enquanto sentia suas bochechas quentes, não estava preparada para aquele gesto, não tinha forças para resistir para sempre. Seu corpo clamava abertamente por Sasuke, enquanto sua mente negava veementemente a aceitar a verdade.

Lentamente a moça sentiu o rapaz traçar o contorno de seu rosto com o dorso de sua mão, ela teve de conter-se bravamente para não fechar os olhos e não suspirar diante daquele toque tão sutil e intimo.

- Há tantas perguntas – disse o rapaz diminuindo o som de sua voz – tantas coisas não ditas... Mesmo assim eu quero ignorar tudo isso e apenas estar do seu lado... Se você me desejasse tanto quanto eu a desejo.

Hinata tentou mais uma vez desvencilhar-se do seu abraço, antes que seu coração a traísse e ela revelasse mais um segredo... O fato de continuar apaixonada por aquele homem.

Sasuke apertou seu corpo de encontro com o da moça, e então disse:

- Você ira me rejeitar mais uma vez? Realmente você não sente nada por mim?

- Sasuke... – começou Hinata, mas ela nunca terminou sua frase.

A boca do moreno voou avida para os lábios da Hyuuga, um segundo depois eles beijavam-se com ânsia, enquanto suas línguas passeavam encontrando-se. Hinata não pensou no que fazia, apenas deixou que seu corpo a guiasse, ela ergueu os pés passando os braços entorno do pescoço do Uchiha, apoiando seu corpo contra o dele. Deixando que sua cabeça rodasse inebriada por aquele perfume másculo e inesquecível.

Em seu peito seu coração gritava de jubilo e saudades. Ela desejava aquele homem, queria estar ao seu lado, mesmo sabendo da loucura daquele desejo.

Sasuke beijou Hinata até que todas as consequências lhe parecessem algo difuso e distante. Ele não planejara nada daquilo, havia dito mais de uma vez que se voltasse a encontra-la nunca mais a tocaria, mesmo que esse fosse o desejo dela. Mas, então ela estava parada em sua frente frágil como uma gota de chuva, e ele simplesmente lançara todas suas convicções pelos ares. Ele não podia mais lutar contra seus desejos embora eles pudessem muito bem ser sua ruina, no momento a única coisa que ele queria era a mulher que estava em seus braços.

Os dois estavam tão envolvidos num beijo apaixonado, que não perceberam a pessoa que de maneira ligeira parou na frente de ambos após visualizar toda a cena.

- Então era verdade – disse Naruto, fazendo com que Hinata se soltasse dos braços do moreno rapidamente.

Parado de maneira muito tranquila, estava ao portador da Kyuubi, ao seu lado de olhos arregalados e bochechas vermelhas estava Kyo de mão dadas com o loiro.

Todos pareciam surpresos.

- Kyo! – exclamou Hinata recuperando-se e correndo atrás do filho – Por todos os Deuses eu estava tão preocupada com você.

Sem perder tempo a moça de orbes perolados abraçou o filho, passando a mão por seus rebeldes cabelos, tentando ter a certeza de que com ele estava tudo bem.

O menino nada disse apenas seus olhos encaravam de maneira silenciosa e desconfiada Sasuke.

Recuperando um pouco o auto controle e o folego Hinata levantou-se e olhando na direção de Naruto.

- Naruto-kun – exclamou a moça – eu não sei como agradece-lo...

Por alguns instantes o loiro fixou seu olhar em Sasuke, então ele voltou-se para Hinata embora seu rosto se mantivesse serio:

- Kyo me contou que Sasuke é o pai do seu filho, isso é verdade?

Hinata pode sentir o tom de acusação na voz do loiro embora ele estivesse calmo. Ela respirou fundo tentando controlar seus nervos, ele era o primeiro a saber e a moça tinha consciência de que muitas pessoas também iriam julga-la:

- É verdade – respondeu a moça torcendo para que sua voz não vacilasse.

- Por que não me disse antes? Se eu soubesse então eu poderia ter convencido Sasuke a voltar muito mais cedo... Eu.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça derrotada, quantas pessoas iriam também questionar suas atitudes? Elas de alguma forma em algum momento, iriam entender, que ela fizera aquilo pensando no bem do filho?

- Ela não queria usar o menino como isca – respondeu Sasuke alarmando a todos ali – Acredito que ela desejava que eu voltasse por livre vontade. Afinal ela não possuía garantia nenhuma de que eu voltaria pelo menino.

- E você não teria voltado se soubesse a verdade Sasuke? – perguntou o loiro.

- Teria voltado por minha obrigação. No momento eu estou aqui pelo meu próprio desejo.

Um silencio constrangedor e pesado varreu o lugar. Foi o próprio Naruto quem quebrou-o:

- Eu mandei sapos mensageiros avisando aos outros que eu encontrei Kyo, a qualquer momento eles devem estar aqui.

- Você contou há alguém sobre... – inquiriu Sasuke.

- Não... Eu acredito que isso é algo que vocês e a Hinata-chan devem contar... No momento que julgarem mais apropriado. Apesar de que saibam, que isso não é algo que poderá ser escondido por muito mais tempo.

Sasuke concordou com um aceno de cabeça, então desviou sua atenção para seu filho que permanecia ao lado de Naruto e Hinata segurando a mão do loiro como se isso fosse sua tabua de salvação.

Sem saber se fazia algo certo ou não, o moreno aproximou-se do menino que encolheu-se e começou a tremer visivelmente. O mais delicado que pode o Uchiha abaixou-se parando na mesma altura do filho.

- Kyo? – perguntou o moreno – você esta bem?

O menino desviou o olhar e concordou rápido com um aceno de cabeça. Imediatamente Sasuke lembrou-se do seu sharingan e desativou-o acreditando que assim estaria menos intimidador. Por fim o rapaz passou a mão sobre os cabelos do menino. Antes de se levantar o menino então perguntou-lhe num fio de voz:

- Você esta bravo comigo?

- Não Kyo, não estou.

- Eu fiquei com medo...Por isso eu...

- Tudo bem – respondeu o moreno – apenas saiba que em momento algum você precisa ter medo de mim. Eu sou seu pai.

O menino concordou com um aceno de cabeça sem perceber que grossas lágrimas corriam por suas bochechas, então num impulso o menino abraçou Sasuke escorrendo seu rosto contra o pescoço do moreno...

- Desculpa... Pai – murmurou o menino para que somente o Uchiha pudesse ouvir.

Naquele momento varias pessoas apareceram envolta em nuvens na clareira. Todos ficaram surpresos com a cena. Indiferente a todos eles Sasuke pegou Kyo no colo, o menino aconchegou-se ainda mais nos braços do moreno sentindo-se acolhido e protegido.

- Hinata-sama – exclamou Neji aproximando-se da prima – está tudo bem com você? Só me avisaram agora que o Kyo havia. ..

- Está tudo bem ni-san – tentou a moça acalmar seu primo, ao lado dele estavam sua amiga Tenten, e seu companheiro de time Rock Lee.

- Quem encontrou-o? – perguntou Shino há alguns passos do grupo.

- Fui eu – respondeu Naruto – ele estava nos limites da Vila.

- Tem certeza de que está tudo bem com ele Hinata? – era dessa vez a voz de Kiba carregada de preocupação – Talvez a Sakura possa examina-lo.

- Sim – concordou a rósea, embora seus olhos esmeraldinos não deixassem a figura de Sasuke embalando o menino no colo.

- Está tudo bem – disse Hinata tentando acalmar a todos – Kyo está bem, acredito que a melhor coisa agora seja nos irmos para casa... Mas, muito obrigada Sakura-chan por tudo.

- Que garoto problemático – exclamou baixinho Shikamaru.

- Cala Boca – respondeu Ino – bem agora que tudo terminou bem, vamos voltar ao Ichiraku. Será que ele ainda está aberto?

- Espero que sim – emendou Chouji – estou morrendo de fome...

Um por um Hinata viu os amigos voltarem a Vila, ali na pequena clareira mal iluminada permaneceram Naruto, Neji e Sasuke. Porem antes de partir a moça de orbes perolados viu claramente os olhos cor de amêndoa de Tenten sobre seu rosto, cheio de perguntas. A Hyuuga sabia muito bem que a amiga não iria descansar até descobrir tudo o que havia acontecido naquela noite.

Sentindo pela primeira vez naquela noite a canseira tomar conta de seu corpo, Hinata tentou de maneira não muito eficaz sorrir de maneira boba, ao ver a figura de Sasuke segurar seu filho com tanto cuidado. Ele parecia saber exatamente o que estava fazendo. O jeito como seu corpo emoldurava o do filho, e suas mãos protegiam sua cabeça e suas costas. Kyo parecia estar dormindo placidamente.

- É melhor irmos para casa – disse Neji com a voz seria interrompendo os pensamentos da moça.

-Sim...

- Eu também já vou indo – disse Naruto, embora seus olhos cor de safira tivessem adquirido uma cor mais densa, e seu rosto não exibisse nenhum sorriso. – Você vem Sasuke... Precisamos conversar

- Vou acompanhar Hinata e o filho até em casa – respondeu o moreno.

A moça percebeu quando o rosto do primo tornou-se frio e serio ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Não há necessidade disso Uchiha – argumentou Neji – meu dever é acompanhar Hinata-sama.

- Ela não é mais a primogênita Hyuuga, não precisa mais de sua proteção.

Os olhos claros de Neji reluziram friamente enquanto ele dava um pequeno passo a frente.

- Você está muito bem informado sobre a vida da minha prima, para quem encontra-se de volta a vila em tão pouco tempo.

- Por favor – pediu Hinata intervindo – parem com isso.

- Desista Hyuuga, eu vou acompanhar Hinata até a casa dela, agora realmente eu não faço questão nenhuma de você nos acompanhar.

- Ora seu!..

- Neji! – exclamara Hinata e Naruto ao mesmo tempo.

O rapaz parou a contra gosto, seus olhos miraram o rosto suplicante da prima. Ele respirou fundo, soltando o ar com dificuldade. No momento certo ele iria resolver seus problemas com o Uchiha. E não ia demorar muito.

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra virou suas costas e começou a deixar a clareira.

Os orbes perolados de Hinata procuraram Sasuke, ela sentiu seu corpo arder de desejo quando seu olhar negro recaiu sobre ela. A contragosto a moça virou-se na direção do Naruto.

- Eu não tenho como agradecer... Naruto-kun

- Tudo bem Hnata-chan... Eu sempre gostei muito do Kyo... Antes mesmo de...

O loiro não chegou a terminar sua frase, a moça não soube dizer por que.

Sasuke cumprimentou o portador da Kyuubi com um aceno de cabeça, e com muito cuidado partiu de volta ao bairro Hyuuga, com Hinata seguindo-o logo atrás.

Naruto permaneceu na clareira observando a silhueta do seu amigo de infância desaparecer de sua frente.

Em sua mente os pensamentos corriam descontrolados e sem um sentindo fixo. Um filho... Sasuke tinha um filho, e com a mulher mais improvável de todas.

Surpreso o loiro lembrou-se de uma Hinata pequena com cabelos curtos como de um menino corando violentamente. Nem em mil anos ele poderia ter imaginado o frio e insensível Uchiha Sasuke com a doce e meiga Hyuuga Hinata, e lá estavam eles dois indo embora com um filho entre eles.

O loiro suspirou, sem saber se era de canseira ou de saudosismo de uma época onde tudo era mais simples, você não precisava ficar pensando se seus amigos escondiam coisas importantes de você, porque a coisa mais importante do mundo era conseguir uma boa nota nos testes práticos da Academia Ninja. Realmente ele sentia falta daqueles tempos bem menos complicados.

- Quanto tempo você ainda vai continuar ai? – perguntou o loiro por fim para a escuridão.

Por alguns instantes nada aconteceu, até então que a folhagem rasteira atrás de Naruto balançou graciosamente revelando uma figura. O rapaz virou-se para encarar seu espião.

- Você ainda não perdeu essa mania Sai?

- Hum, não – respondeu o moreno pálido – eu prefiro ficar distante observando as pessoas.

- Você é estranho – retrucou Naruto

Sai sorriu abertamente como se aquilo fosse um elogio.

- Cheguei apenas no final, na parte em que você dizia que tinha encontrando o garoto.

- Sim... Ele estava nos limites da Vila. Acho que realmente estava pensando em ir sair da Vila.

- Imagino que a Hinata estava preocupada...

- Sim, ela estava – concordou Naruto.

- Ela te contou porque o menino fugiu?

- Não... – respondeu o loiro rápido demais, sem pensar na mentira.

- Humm – murmurou Sai pouco crédulo.

Os dois permaneceram em silencio, até Naruto quebra-lo.

- Você vem? – perguntou o loiro caminhando para sair do bosque.

Sai apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Eles caminharam lado a lado em silencio, até Naruto se irritar e perguntar:

- Por que ficou quieto de repente? Odeio quando você faz isso.

- Desculpe, não era minha intenção te irritar.

- Então me conte sobre o que esta pensando que está te deixando com essa cara Datebayo.

- Nada – sorriu Sai alegremente – é que apenas eu nunca tinha reparado a semelhança do filho da Hinata com o Uchiha. Engraçado não?

**Continua **

**oOoOoOoOo **

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>Olá mina-san, aproveitando que hoje é feriado aqui na minha cidade por causa do padroeiro e postando mais um capitulo. Espero que gostem e perdoem qualquer erro. Agradeço mais uma vez de coração a todas as pessoas que ainda continuam lendo essa fic. Realmente muito obrigada

**Agradecimentos mais do que especiais para: **

**Pisk, Sue-san, Tilim, Kaw-chan, hinahinaaaa, Chicamum **

**Uchiha Luh, Jane Nylleve, DarkHina-Chan. **


	7. A Espera

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Boa Leitura! <strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Que medo alegre, o de te esperar!"<strong>

**(Clarice Lispector) **

**OoOoO **

- Você só pode estar brincando- disse o moreno com cara de pouquíssimos amigos.

- Eu pareço que estou brincando Sasuke? – respondeu Tsunade afinando de maneira perigosa os cantos dos lábios.

- Eu acho que no fundo você bem que está rindo da minha situação. Eu não posso aceitar essa missão... Ela é...

- Absolutamente compatível com suas qualidades – interferiu Tsunade derramando mais saque num pequeno copo que estava sobre a mesa. Com mil demônios ela não merecia ter de encarar aquele garoto mal humorado ranzinza e prepotente uma hora daquelas da manhã. Teria sido muito melhor deixar aquela conversa para Naruto resolver, mas ela não confiava em Sasuke, e isso lhe incomodava.

- Chame outra pessoa – respondeu o moreno – estou ocupado, preciso resolver alguns problemas na Vila não posso me ausentar esses dias.

- Da ultima vez que verifiquei Uchiha eu ainda era a Hokage deste lugar, por isso eu mando você obedece. Simples assim você vai fim de discussão.

Sasuke sentiu a raiva acumular-se nas pontas do seus dedos, com toda certeza ele estava tendo sua paciência testada de varias formas.

- É uma missão de nível A – continuou o moreno tentando controlar o timbre de sua voz – qualquer ANBU pode realiza-la.

- Com certeza – respondeu a loira – mas, você conhece área. Além disso sejamos realistas, eu não posso estar entregando missões pra você que envolvam assuntos de extrema importância, você não é visto na Vila como a pessoa mais confiável do mundo.

- Então você não confia em mim? – perguntou o moreno com um riso cínico nos lábios.

- Eu e um terço da população de Konoha.

- Naruto confia em mim.

- Ah claro e ele é nosso referencial de inteligência.

Um silêncio incomodo pairou entre ambos, lá fora o sol brincava de se esconder através de nuvens que pareciam fiapos de panos velhos. Por um momento a única coisa que Sasuke foi capaz de desejar foi sair imediatamente daquela reunião chata e sem sentido, e ir bater na porta do bairro Hyuuga, encarar os olhos perolados de Hinata contra os seus, forçar os lábios dela num beijo roubado e nada delicado, assim talvez ele pudesse aplacar um pouco a ânsia que só vinha crescendo dentro do seu ser, desde o ultimo instante em que a vira.

Ele precisava estar perto dela, ouvir sua voz, pelo amor de deus ele precisava conhecer mais seu filho, que acabara de descobrir que existia!

- Sasuke! – chamou Tsunade parecendo irritada – está me ignorando?

- Ahn?

- Seu pirralho maldito!

- Não precisa ofender – respondeu o moreno achando divertido irritar aquela mulher – mas, realmente eu não posso ir nessa missãozinha, eu tenho problemas pra resolver.

- Você está de volta a Vila a menos de uma semana, como diabos pode ter problemas a resolver?

- Você discute a vida particular de todos seus shinobis?

- Não, só os seus.

- Acho que devo me sentir lisonjeado.

Tsunade desviou o olhar trincando os dentes. Ela estava ficando velha demais pra aquilo, ficar de briguinhas infantis não ajudava em nada seu ânimo. Ela precisava se controlar.

- Escute – começou a loira abaixando o tom de voz – vamos facilitar as coisas pra mim e pra você.

- Claro – respondeu o moreno.

- Você vai nessa missão, realiza-a de forma rápida volta e resolve seus problemas, e na próxima vez eu te dou algo do seu nível. Assim você não vai ter mais do que reclamar.

- Acho que tem gente que não vai gostar muito disso.

- Com isso você não precisa se preocupar Sasuke.

O moreno levantou uma sobrancelha, e pensou em silencio se realmente ele podia confiar naquela frase.

- Me parece – justo ele respondeu por fim.

- Ótimo, você parte assim que deixar minha sala.

- Está louca pra se livrar de mim.

- Ah garoto você nem tem idéia do quanto.

- Está certo, então estou indo. Chefe.

Tsunade respirou aliviada, olhou para o pequeno relógio que ficava sobre sua mesa, constatando de maneira triste que ainda eram oito e meia da manhãue ficava sobre sua mesa, constatando de maneira triste que ainda eram oito e meia da manhho dela que era seu pai!ar ,ela sentia-se como se já tivesse enfrentado um dia de vinte e quatro horas completa. Ah como ela precisava de uma nova garrafa de saque e sua boa e velha cama desarrumada.

Sem dizer uma palavra Sasuke levantou-se e caminhou com seus passos graciosos até a porta, mas antes de sair a Hokage lhe disse:

- Avise Naruto antes de partir.

- Por quê? - perguntou o moreno sem virar para trás.

- Acho que você já sabe a resposta, mas eu vou clarear um pouco esse seu cérebro. Ele vai enlouquecer se não souber onde você se enfiou esses dias.

O Uchiha não respondeu, simplesmente fechou a porta com um leve tinido atrás de si.

Extremamente cansada Tsunade tirou lentamente os pés da sandália que estava usando, ela ainda tinha dez minutos antes da próxima reunião com Shikamaru, desejou ardentemente que aquele tempo fosse o suficiente para tirar um cochilo e sentir-se melhor, mas então ela lembrou-se que ainda não havia assinado os relatórios que haviam chego de Suna no dia anterior. Os dez minutos que pareciam lembrar o paraíso foram embora.

Resignada, a mulher loira apertou com um pouco mais de força do que o saudável as pálpebras fechadas com as pontas dos dedos, às vezes muito mais do que gostaria ela tinha de se lembrar que não era mais uma garotinha. Respirou fundo soltando o ar pela boca e começou sua leitura.

Não conseguiu ir muito longe, naquele momento Shizune entrou no escritório pela porta que ficava aos fundos, do qual pouquíssimas pessoas tinham acesso. Tsunade não precisou levantar o rosto para saber que se tratava da sua fiel assistente e melhor amiga, pode sentir o cheiro característico que ela exalava da sua loção de rosas.

- Você parece estar cansada. - disse Shizune como sempre sorrindo.

- Então eu realmente devo estar horrível.

- Seu humor também não é dos melhores - concluiu a moça sentando-se na mesma cadeira onde alguns instantes antes Sasuke estivera.

- Manhã difícil - respondeu Tsunade ainda sem erguer seu olhar.

- Estou vendo...

Um silêncio curto perdurou entre as mulheres até que Shizune começasse, sua frase, que na verdade era o real motivo para ela ter ido naquele momento a sala de Tsunade.

- Acabei de ver Uchiha Sasuke saindo daqui.

A resposta da Hokage foi um mero grunhir com a garganta.

- Vou interpretar isso como um sim. Fico aliviada em saber que ele aceitou a missão.

- Aliviada? – exclamou Tsunade, quase atirando os malditos relatórios por sobre a cabeça – Uchiha Sasuke o inimigo publico de todos os paises shinobis está de volta a essa Vila e você se sente aliviada em saber que ele está cumprindo missões para nós?

- Bem... – começou Shizune pacientemente – Faz tempo que eu não vejo o Naruto tão feliz.

A singela frase foi o suficiente para que Tsunade, se acalmasse, tentando controlar seu nervoso, ela não jogou para cima os papeis que atulhavam sua mesa como era sua vontade, na verdade ela até mesmo os organizou e pela primeira vez olhou para a amiga sentada a sua frente.

- Naruto não pode continuar a ser a babá do Sasuke.

- Nem você.

- Eu não quero ser a babá daquele encrenqueiro pivete sem educação. – respondeu Tsunade indignada.

- Foi por isso então que você afastou-o da Vila.

Um sorriso arteiro brincou nos lábios da loira.

- Você me conhece bem demais Shizune. Isso é um perigo.

- Bobagem – respondeu a morena descartando o comentário com um aceno de mãos – Mas, me diga por que toda essa desconfiança do Sasuke?

- Não tenho prova nenhuma contra ele – respondeu Tsunade com um aceno de ombros – devo dizer que algumas vezes até me simpatizo com a peste. Mas, as pessoas não mudam Shizune, não completamente...

- Suas palavras são tristes...

- Mas verdadeiras, sei que o Naruto está feliz, Sakura então está mais do que radiante, mas não sei estou ficando velha e desconfiada de tudo... Além do mais, o Uchiha pode tentar esconder o quanto quiser, eu sei que ele anda rondando a Hinata.

- Hum.. – respondeu Shizune simplesmente.

- Você não me parece muito surpresa com a noticia.

- Eu já tinha percebido isso. Eu soube que foi ele que ajudou a organizar as buscas quando o Kyo sumiu... Assim como também ouvi dizer que eles estavam juntos quando o garoto decidiu fugir...

As duas mulheres se entreolharam longamente, e o silencio entre elas estava carregado de palavras não pronunciadas, mas que pesavam mais que o ar. Por fim Shizune disse num murmúrio de voz:

- Você acha que o Sasuke pode...?

- Não quero pensar nisso – respondeu a Hokage sabendo exatamente o que sua amiga iria lhe perguntar – Não pelo menos agora... Eu não saberia o que fazer caso isso fosse verdade...

Um sorriso doce crispou os lábios da morena quando ela respondeu:

- Então você está protegendo o Naruto e a Hinata, embora eles não saibam disso sendo a babá do Sasuke.

Constrangida, porque havia sido descoberta Tsunade abaixou a cabeça e retomou a leitura do seu trabalho, respondendo apenas com um grunhido para a amiga.

A risada de Shizune espalhou-se pelo escritório.

- O que foi? – perguntou Tsunade indignada – aquele moleque pode ter crescido, mas deus sabe que ele precisa de uma babá agora mais do que nunca!

**OoOOOoO **

Hyuuga Hiashi se considerava um homem de palavra. Ele gostava de saber que as pessoas confiavam em seu julgamento, e procuravam seus conselhos dentro e fora do seu clã. Ele gostava da honra e do poder que o seu sobrenome carregava, ele respeitava seus antepassados, e não deixaria que nenhum de seus descendentes manchassem o futuro daquele nome. Ele era um Hyuuga e gostava muito disso.

Por isso que no momento em que acabou de escrever o anuncio que fizera e que pretendia espalhar por toda a Vila ele não sentia uma pena de remorso.

Havia sido relapso, covarde e não podia se perdoar, deixara que aquele problema se arrastasse quase que indefinidamente, mas agora ele iria concerta-lo, estava convicto que a solução que forjara era excelente. Hinata não tinha o que reclamar. Casamento não era o fim do mundo, logicamente que poderia ser bastante desagradável para a filha caso ela esperasse amor e carinho, mas Hiashi sabia como pai que a primogênita bem que merecia uma dose de responsabilidade, dose que não tivera por ter engravidado jovem e manchado o nome dos Hyuuga, mas agora tudo ficaria esclarecido, o problema do bastardo da filha seria resolvido, e ele poderia sentir-se novamente bem consigo mesmo.

Era uma solução perfeita, brilhante. Ele somente queria ter tido a idéia alguns anos antes. Com toda certeza ele sabia que muitas dores de cabeça que tivera graças a aquele assunto seriam evitados.

Resignado, e tendo consciência que o passado não podia ser alterado, Hiashi levantou-se com movimentos silenciosos e caminhou em direção a janela do seu escritório, lá fora estendia-se um dos suntuosos jardins do bairro Hyuuga, com suas copas de arvores com folhas de tons de verde escuro, seus lagos com peixes brilhantes, e seus bancos de pedra. Não muito longe dali um grupo de meninos treinava os movimentos característicos do estilo Hyuuga. Mesmo aquela distancia, o patriarca conseguiu distinguir a silhueta do filho de Hinata. Era sempre assim que ele o via, o filho de sua primogênita, não seu neto. Nunca neto.

Com os olhos perolados acostumados e treinados Hiashi percebeu a graça nos movimentos do menino, faltava um pouco de fluidez e paciência, mas ele via potencial, estava bem ali debaixo daquela camada de raiva que parecia cobri-lo como uma aura maligna. Ele podia ver a força nos movimentos, na precisão que era superior que o dos outros meninos do grupo. Havia sangue Hyuuga dentro de suas veias, mas com certeza a outra parte do seu sangue falava mais alto. A parte do pai, que gerara um filho bastardo, que havia sujado ventre de sua filha.

Hiashi desviou seus olhos desgostoso. Estava cansado. Um dia ele havia também saído daquela janela frustrado ao ver os movimentos patéticos que a filha primogênita fazia. O tempo havia passado, mas Hinata parecia não ter perdido a capacidade de frustrá-lo. Quando menina, havia sido uma perda de tempo treina-la, o filho do irmão havia a superado há muito tempo, embora pertencendo a família secundaria, e agora exibia o titulo que "Gênio Hyuuga", Hinata por sua vez não fizera o casamento que ele havia tanto desejado para ela, uma união com algum clã importante que estabelecesse uma aliança poderosa para que assim ele pudesse sentir-se em paz. Não a filha falhara e embora ele também não gostasse de admitir ele também falhara como pai. Graças aos céus que a mulher não estava viva para presenciar aqueles acontecimentos... Com toda certeza ela teria ficado ao lado da filha fraca e deu seu bastardo.

Hiashi deixou que seus olhos prateados recaíssem sobre o anuncio que escrevera de próprio punho sobre a mesa. O problema seria resolvido dento em breve.

Batidas leves na porta tiraram o patriarca de seu devaneio:

- Entre – disse Hiashi.

Com uma postura muito seria Neji adentrou no escritório do tio, deixando que seus olhos se acostumassem com a escuridão da sala.

- Deseja falar comigo Hiashi-sama?

- Sim... Neji quero que você faça copias desse anúncios e distribuas em toda a Vila. Faço questão de que isso seja feito o mais breve possível.

Confuso o rapaz deu um passo a frente e pegou o anunciou que o tio lhe estendia, seus olhos vítreos em seu cor leram as palavras, mas não foram capaz de assimila-las... Aquilo não podia ser verdade.

- Hiashi-sama eu...

- Não quero saber sua opinião Neji – respondeu Hiashi tranqüilamente – quero apenas que cumpra minhas ordens, como sempre fez.

O rapaz engoliu em seco, ouvindo claramente a ameaça velada na voz do tio.

Na mão da direita o papel que segurava parecia pesar alguns quilos, seu coração batia rápido de encontro as suas costelas. Neji sabia que uma tempestade formava-se no horizonte, e ele não sentia-se nem um pouco preparado para enfrenta-la...

**OoOoOOO **

Inuzuka Kiba não se considerava um homem covarde. Definitivamente covarde era uma palavra que não constava em seu dicionário. Mas, no momento em que ele caminhava com passos trôpegos para qualquer bar que estive aberto no próximo quarteirão ele sentia que estava começando a parecer um covarde, ou algo pior do que isso. Ele sentia-se um verdadeiro saco de merda, e deus o livrasse da mãe descobrir aquilo, muito provavelmente ele estaria morto em um minuto e meio talvez menos.

Por isso que naquele momento ele acreditava que tinha todo o direito do mundo de ficar bêbado. Não somente meio bêbado. Não ele queria acabar aquela noite deitado na sarjeta maldizendo a pleno pulmões a porcaria do dia seguinte. Ele já havia acabado com as cervejas que deixava guardadas na geladeira para os fins de semana exclusivos com Shino. Ele não queria nem mesmo saber se era uma noite de semana. Ele iria mergulhar num barril de rum se fosse preciso, mas naquela noite ele iria tira-la da sua cabeça, nem que fosse necessário arrancar o estúpido cérebro fora...

Bem pensando melhor talvez fosse melhor arrancar o coração, já que o maldito havia se apaixonado por uma mulher impossível.

A imagem dela varou as pupilas de Kiba como se ele possuísse uma foto embaixo de suas pálpebras. Deus todo poderoso ele nem conseguia mais se lembra há quanto tempo estava apaixonado por Hinata. A vida inteira talvez... Ou até mesmo antes, quando ele ainda nem sabia o que era a droga do amor e o que o maldito podia fazer com as pessoas.

E durante todos aqueles anos, ao lado dela ele nunca havia dito nada. Nem uma estúpida palavra, ou um simples convite para sairem, por que? Ah obviamente ele nunca tivera coragem! Afinal o que ele podia oferecer a pessoa mais maravilhosa do mundo? Hinata era diferente e especial e ele sabia disso não porque era apaixonado por ela desde a época em que era um pivete estúpido, mas porque convivera com ela durante aqueles anos, vendo-a crescer e entendendo a importância que ela fazia na vida das pessoas. Enquanto todos seus outros amigos, não passavam de assassinos especiais, Hinata era a única que sabia dar vida as pessoas, com suas palavras carinhosas, seus gestos pequenos e simples.

Por isso que ele sempre tentava manter uma distancia saudável dela, fazendo o papel de amigo protetor, porque possuía medo demais de se aproximar e ser rejeitado. Ele não podia nem mesmo cogitar a vida sem ter ela do seu lado, mesmo que fosse em poucas ocasiões raras, ele precisava saber que ela estaria ali. Patético.

Enraivecido consigo mesmo o rapaz virou a esquerda afastando os pequenos quadriculados vermelhos que ficavam em cima do bar que escolhera para afogar suas magoas.

Lá dentro o ambiente estava abafado e cheirando fortemente a saque, e fumaça, sabendo que seu animo só iria melhorar depois que sua cabeça estivesse levemente cheia de neblina, Kiba inclinou-se sobre o balcão e pediu uma garrafa de saque. Aquela seria sua companheira naquela noite.

Imediatamente o dono do bar atendeu seu pedido, o rapaz deixou que seus dedos se fechassem sobre o vidro úmido e frio, provocando cócegas nas palmas de suas mãos.

O rapaz virou-se então para a pequena, mas barulhenta aglomeração de homens ali dentro, e entre as mesas mais afastadas, encontrou Gemma e outros shinobis, eles riam alto e batiam os copos pequenos uns contra os outros. Kiba deixou então que seus caninos sobressaíssem um pouco por seu lábio inferior num sorriso animalesco. A idéia de se embebedar era ótima, agora realizar aquele feito acompanhado tornava as coisas perfeitas.

Com passos decididos, o rapaz virou-se na direção da mesa de Gemma a caminhou com passos decididos:

- E ae rapazes – cumprimentou Kiba exibindo seu sorriso e mostrando a garrafa de saque como um troféu recém adquiridos – servidos?

Imediatamente a conversa cessou e vários shinobis incluindo Gemma assumiram expressões serias. Kiba não gostou nem um pouco daquilo.

- O que foi? – perguntou o Inuzuka desconfiado.

- Nada – respondeu Gemma depois de ficar alguns instantes em silencio, e esconder embaixo do seu braço um papel amarelo amassado.

- A piada parecia boa, porque não dividem comigo.

- Acredite em mim Kiba – respondeu Gemma – essa piada não vai ter nem um pouco de graça pra você.

- Acho melhor eu julgar isso não Gemma?

Houve um momento de hesitação coletiva, quando todos os shinobis das mesas se entreolharam, até um deles dizer:

- Acho melhor você mostrar isso logo pra ele Gemma, o rapaz vai descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Kiba sentiu algo desconfortável escorregar por seu estomago. Ele não acreditava em algo tão estúpido quanto pressentimentos, mas se acreditasse poderia jurar que naquele momento ele estava tendo um.

Parecendo estar muito desconfortável Gemma, tirou debaixo do braço o pedaço de papel que escondera mais cedo, estava realmente bastante manuseado e estendeu-o ao rapaz.

Desconfiado Kiba pegou o pedaço de pergaminho na mão livre e leu:

**_Comunicado!_**

**_Hyuuga Hiashi, patriarca do Clã Hyuuga, convoca homens que estejam interessados a desposar sua primogênita e filha Hyuuga Hinata. _**

**_Os interessados devem ser nativos de Konoha, e comparecerem pontualmente as 8:00PM da noite no feudo Hyuuga quando a lua estiver cheia. _**

Kiba não chegou a sentir os olhos se arregalarem em suas órbitas. Ele simplesmente estendeu o papel de volta a Gemma com brusquidão dizendo:

- Quem foi o imbecil que quis fazer uma brincadeira tão sem graça dessas?

- Esse é o problema Kiba – respondeu Gemma não é uma brincadeira – eu estava no escritório quando um emissário do Clã Hyuuga deixou isso lá. Parece que o Hiashi realmente quer casar a Hinata com qualquer um que estiver disposto a aceita-la.

Kiba teve de se conter, para não sair naquele exato momento de onde estava e ir acertar certas coisas com o patriarca Hyuuga. Como ele sabia muito bem que perder a calma de nada adiantaria o rapaz respirou fundo e disse:

- Ele não vai conseguir o que quer. A Hinata nunca vai aceitar um casamento ridículo desses.

Na mesa os shinobis se entreolharam como se quisessem dizer que não tinham tanta certeza disso.

- Além do mais – continuou Kiba convicto – ninguém é burro o suficiente pra realmente ir se colocar lá na frente do Hiashi pra ser avaliado, pra ver se é bom o suficiente pra se casar com a filha dele.

- Disso eu não tenho tanta certeza – respondeu um dos shinobis – eu ouvi dizer que realmente parece que há alguns caras da Vila, bastante interessados nessa proposta, afinal a Hinata é bastante...

- Se você terminar essa frase, eu vou quebrar todos os seus dentes ... – respondeu Kiba num murmúrio baixo.

- Kiba! – chamou Gemma alto – relaxa. Não adianta você ficar bravo com isso agora. Há essa altura metade dos homens da Vila já devem ter visto esse anuncio, e eu realmente acho que algum deles vão se candidatar, pra ser o marido da Hinata.

O Inuzuka sentiu seu punho direito se fechar numa bola. De repente ele não tinha mais vontade nenhuma de se embebedar, largou a garrafa de saque na mesa de qualquer forma, e saiu do bar sem dar explicações nenhuma a Gemma e seus amigos, que ficaram surpresos.

Lá fora a noite já havia caído sobre a Vila, Kiba deixou que o vento fustigasse seus cabelos torcendo para que sua frieza acalmasse seus ânimos em alerta. Ele precisava falar com Shino, saber se o amigo já sabia do que estava acontecendo...

Ele não podia imaginar Hinata casada... Ainda mais um casamento de conveniência. Não isso seria demais para ele suportar...

Se pelo menos ele fosse o escolhido para desposá-la...

**OoOoOo **

Hinata secou os cabelos preguiçosamente, o corpo dolorido implorava pela cama que estava apenas há alguns passos, mas a mente da moça de orbes perolados permanecia em alerta. Eram quase onze e meia da noite, mas ela ainda tinha algumas atividades para cumprir antes de poder finalmente ir deitar, e descansar... Como tanto gostaria de fazer naquele momento.

Resignada Hinata vestiu o surrado, mas confortável roupão de malha, calçou nos pés suas pantufas de adolescência, e seguiu para cozinha. Ali debaixo da acolhedora luz dourada, a moça preparou para si mesma, uma xícara de chá preto fumegante. O cheio agridoce e penetrante permaneceu no ambiente tornado-o ainda mais familiar. Mecanicamente então Hinata sentou-se na mesa, onde depois do jantar deixara já preparado seus pergaminhos, agendas, e papeis que continham seu trabalho de secretaria de diplomacia para o Clã Hyuuga.

As palavras saltavam aos olhos da moça, mas não conseguiam prender a atenção dela. Havia sido uma semana extenuante em todos os sentidos, e o pior de tudo era que a semana ainda não havia acabado.

Hinata não queria pensar nas coisas que haviam ocorrido, ou pior nas coisas que ainda poderiam ocorrer, mas tudo ainda estava muito vivo em sua lembrança, e mesmo contra sua vontade, sua mente revia os últimos momentos repetidas vezes.

Ela não queria voltar a vivenciar o desespero que sentira ao saber do desaparecimento do filho, da volta de Sasuke... Do fato do filho ter descoberto que possuía um pai...

Com o coração dolorido, Hinata segurou entre os dedos a xícara com o chá que já começava a esfriar. Apenas vinte e quatro horas haviam se passado, e ela tinha de admitir que estivera fugindo de Kyo, das perguntas que ele poderia vir a fazer... Meu Deus que tipo de mãe ela estava se tornando?... E Kyo? Bem o menino não fizera nenhuma pergunta direta, nem mesmo chorara ou gritara ou exigira saber a verdade, simplesmente ficara ali encarando-a com aqueles olhos oblíquos que pareciam conter o mundo dentre deles. Então depois ele simplesmente saíra da sala e fora para seu quarto. Nenhuma palavra, nem culpando-a nem perdoando-a. Um silencio que de forma alguma trazia alivio.

Hinata sabia que em algum momento teria de falar com o filho, contar-lhe sua versão da historia. Mas, o que iria dizer? Que havia se encontrado com o pai dele apenas uma vez, que nunca mais o procurara, mesmo quando descobrira que estava grávida? Por que? Medo de ser rejeitada quando...

A moça de orbes perolados levantou-se, pois já não conseguia mais ficar parada, sua mente brigava com sua consciência, tornando a tarefa de trabalhar impossível. Ela tinha de tirar Sasuke dos seus pensamentos, concentrar-se no filho, e em como iria recuperar sua confiança. Kyo já havia sido ferido demais no meio de toda aquela encrenca. Ela simplesmente não podia permitir que aquilo continuasse a acontecer.

Se pelo menos Sasuke nunca tivesse voltado, se ela nunca mais pudesse vê-lo... Os anos haviam passado e ela jurara a si mesma que havia o superado, que construiria sua família ao lado do filho a única pessoa que lhe importava no mundo. Então por deus porque ela estava se comportando como uma adolescente sem conseguir tirar o maldito Uchiha da cabeça...

Ela já havia tido sua parcela de romantismo na vida, quase julgara apaixonada por Naruto desde sua infância. Mas, tudo mudara quando fora atrás de Sasuke. Ele transformara sua vida, modificara sua existência... Invadira seu coração sem seu consentimento, e agora estava de volta tirando-lhe o sono revelando segredos que deveriam permanecerem escondidos pra sempre. Ela deveria odiar o maldito, por ele mais uma vez remexer em sua vida daquela forma. Mas, não conseguia!

O que ela podia fazer, além de lamentar o fato de depois de todos aqueles anos ainda continuar apaixonada por aquele homem?

**OoOoOoO **

**Continua**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>Olá mina-san. Saudades de vocês! Hoje vim aqui apenas rapinhu trazer um capitulo, vou responder as reviews do ultimo capitulo, por MP no decorrer da semana devido a falta de tempo XD. Mais uma vez gostaria de agradecer de coração as pessoas que continuam acompanhando essa fic, e comentando, isso só me da mais animos e estimulos para continuar. Continuem comentando e me dizendo o que tem achado sobre o desenrolar da historia. Sugestões e Criticas, são sempre bem-vindas!

**Agradecimentos mais do que especiais: **

** Hinasusa, Pisck, Sue-san, S,**

**FranHyuuga, SweetBlackBerry, hinahinaaaa, Pri H. U. Hikari,**

**Kaw-chan, DarkHina-Chan.  
><strong>


End file.
